


Азкабанский разлом

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drama, F/M, Family Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Будущее магического мира наступило. Разлом, раскрывшийся на месте Азкабанской тюрьмы, кишит жуткими тварями, каких еще не видывал свет. Прежние устои и порядки рухнули, бывшие враги вынуждены сражаться бок о бок за жизнь.





	1. Chapter 1

После победы над Волдемортом в волшебном обществе наступил мир и покой. Школа Хогвартс и Косой Переулок, Министерство и Гринготтс, волшебные деревеньки — все отстраивалось невиданными темпами. Казалось, даже природа праздновала: солнце светило ярче, веселее, словно жаждало одарить все теплом в награду за долгие месяцы противостояния тьме. Когда случались пасмурные, даже дождливые дни, они не приносили мрак и безысходность, лишь прохладу и свежесть. Но они были такой редкостью, что можно на пальцах сосчитать. Лето девяносто восьмого выдалось солнечным и жарким, но жара все же не была изнуряющей.

Но длилось это недолго.

Не успели отгреметь суды над бывшими Пожирателями Смерти, когда в августе девяносто восьмого страну всколыхнула страшная весть: тюрьма Азкабан начала рушиться.

В считанные дни временно исполняющий обязанности Министра Магии Кингсли Шеклболт собрал команду из авроров и бывших Орденцев и направился на маленький остров в холодном Северном море.

Картина, что предстала их глазам, поражала до глубины души. Азкабан, эта огромная каменная глыба, выраставшая из морских глубин, треснула надвое. Огромный разлом, раскрывшийся на добрый метр, пересекал все здание от верхушки до фундамента и уходил вглубь утеса, на котором стояло здание.

— Что будем делать, Минерва? — спросил Кингсли у профессора МакГонагалл, которую взяли в отряд в качестве ученого.

— В первую очередь — спасать людей, — отчеканила она. — Эвакуируйте всех: и заключенных, и работников, если они еще здесь. Создавайте портключи, делайте все возможное — и чем скорее, тем лучше. Здесь в любой момент все может рухнуть.

Слова МакГонагалл оказались пророческими. Из недр земли раздался грохот, и стены Азкабана рухнули, погребая под собой всех, кто не успел выйти.

***

На то, чтобы разобрать завалы, ушла неделя. Министерство привлекало всех, не гнушаясь даже теми, кто ждал часа суда в Министерстве. Подсудимые и судьи плечом к плечу творили заклинания, поднимая огромные глыбы и извлекая из-под завалов тела. Редко кого удавалось опознать, большинство тел оказывалось просто бесформенной грудой мяса с торчащими обломками костей. Но даже такие тела Кингсли приказал упаковать в ящики и отправить на материк.

— Вам, Малфоям, даже в таком деле везет, — фыркал Теодор Нотт, работавший с Драко в паре над разбором завалов. — Ваше слушание переносили три раза. Я не представляю, что было бы, если бы мне пришлось достать из-под завалов твое искалеченное тело.

— Брось, Тео, — мрачно буркнул Драко. — Скорее всего, ты не узнал бы меня.

Нотт промолчал и метнул заклинанием в каменную глыбу.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, — вкрадчиво произнес Люциус. Она была единственной женщиной на месте бедствия. Остальных министерских сотрудниц, преподавательниц и простых волшебниц, что изъявили желание помочь, оставили в Министерстве — сверять списки заключенных и рассылать письма их семьям.

— Мистер Малфой, я не верю в ваше чудесное спасение, — отрезала она, не поворачивая головы. — Сколько вы платили за перенос каждого слушания?

— Дело не в том, профессор, сколько я заплатил и заплатил ли, — продолжил Люциус, и в его голосе прозвучала тень тревоги. — Я никак не возьму в толк: мы обнаружили под завалами столько людей. Но где же дементоры?

МакГонагалл повернулась и посмотрела на него округлившимися от ужаса глазами.

— Мистер Малфой. Люциус, если позволите, — она с полминуты изучала его лицо внимательным взглядом. — Я не помню, чтобы дементоры разлетелись в момент обрушения. И сейчас — вы совершенно правы — я не вижу ни одного дементора под завалами. Я вообще не помню, чтобы они могли погибнуть. Патронус отбрасывает их, прогоняет, но не губит. Я…

Рокот в недрах земли отвлек ее.

— Кингсли! — воскликнула МакГонагалл. — Кингсли, бери людей и уходи! Немедленно!

Все обернулись на ее крик. Люциус махнул рукой, призывая Драко подойти, и тот тронул за рукав Нотта.

— Поттер, Уизли, быстро уходим! — Тео решил, что самое время подмазаться к героям войны. Впрочем, те не стали долго думать и поспешили за Ноттом и Драко к Люциусу, на ходу поторапливая других людей, многих из которых Драко даже видел впервые в жизни.

— Люциус, берите людей и уходите.

Ее голос заглушил звук, что донесся из-под развалин и прокатился над островком и над морем. Это было похоже на вопль сотни разъяренных хвосторог. Все застыли и повернулись к руинам Азкабана. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, казалось, можно услышать дыхание человека на другом конце островка.

А потом под каменной грудой словно взорвался вулкан. Огромные куски стен, ошметки тел брызнули в разные стороны, и над ними промелькнула огромная костлявая кисть, с которой свисали струпья.

Остров огласился криками. Люди хватались друг за друга, группировались вокруг тех, у кого были портключи, создавали свои, нелегальные, да и попросту аппарировали. Последнее, что увидел Драко, было тело Кингсли, пробиваемое насквозь мерзким черным когтем неизвестной твари. Затем он ощутил хватку отца на предплечье, и разноцветный вихрь закружил вокруг, унося группу прочь с проклятого острова.

— Мистер Люциус Малфой? — тихий голос Астории Гринграсс пронесся по залу, в котором ранее заседал Визенгамот, а теперь служил пунктом отправки и прибытия спасательной экспедиции. Гринграсс выглядела пришибленной после новости о произошедшем на острове. Но и остальные были не лучше, а потому ее было прекрасно слышно.

— Здесь, — бросил Люциус, и Астория поставила пометку в своем пергаменте.

— Мистер Драко Малфой? — она как раз проходила мимо Драко.

— Здесь, — он выдавил улыбку.

— Кингсли Шеклболт?

— Погиб, — выдавил Драко и увидел, как пелена слез застила светло-голубые глаза Астории.

— Как? — она чуть покачнулась, и Драко поймал ее под локоть, удерживая от падения.

— С честью, мисс Гринграсс. Спасая своих людей, — вместо сына ответил Люциус.

— Надо сообщить Падме, — тихо пробормотала она. — Пусть отправит письмо его родственникам.

Астория чуть встрепенулась и пошла дальше, выкрикивая имена членов спасательной экспедиции.

Очень многие не вернулись с острова.

— Профессор МакГонагалл! — Парвати Патил ворвалась в зал. — Здесь есть профессор МакГонагалл?

— Я здесь, Парвати. Что случилось? — МакГонагалл принялась пробираться к выходу.

— Вы нужны в Отделе обеспечения магического правопорядка. Зафиксированы необычайно высокие всплески магической энергии.

— При чем тут Отдел обеспечения магического правопорядка? — глухо переспросил Драко.

— Вероятно, они пытаются выяснить, что произошло на острове, используя те же чары, что применяют для отслеживания случаев незаконной аппарации, создания незаконных портключей и использования магии несовершеннолетними, — протянул за спиной у Драко Теодор Нотт.

— Тео прав, — Люциус кивнул.

Прошло около пяти минут, прежде чем МакГонагалл влетела в зал номер десять. Драко никогда еще не видел ее в таком состоянии, как и, похоже, никто из присутствующих.

— Долиш, Артур Уизли, Аберфорт, Гораций, вы нужны в Отделе обеспечения магического правопорядка! — выкрикнула она, магически усилив голос. — Августа и Молли уже там.

— Что-то случилось, — протянул Тео. — Что-то очень нехорошее.

— Люциус, — МакГонагалл подошла к ним и посмотрела прямо в глаза старшему Малфою. — Вы тоже нужны нам. У вас неплохие магические способности, а у нас каждый более-менее сильный маг на счету. Идемте. Мистер Малфой, мистер Нотт.

Драко и Тео с удивлением воззрились на нее.

— Подойдите к мадам Помфри, пусть она вас осмотрит. Если она сочтет ваше состояние удовлетворительным, и если у вас нет никаких жалоб, можете идти домой. Страну не покидать, оставаться на связи.

Она развернулась и зашагала к выходу из зала, и Люциус решительно направился за ней.

— Что это сейчас было?

— Не знаю, — протянул Тео. — Ладно, пойдем, скажем, что не ранены.

Они вышли из десятого зала и побрели к лифту, около которого было разбито что-то вроде палатки медицинской помощи. Мадам Помфри раздавала зелья и перевязывала раны пострадавшим, рядом стояли двое целителей в лимонных халатах, а на столе около них лежало с десяток портключей — на случай, если кого-то понадобится переправить в клинику Святого Мунго. Справа от палатки Гермиона Грейнджер отмечала в пергаменте тех, кто к ней подходил. Некоторых она отпускала, и они уезжали на лифте вверх, а некоторых направляла к мадам Помфри.

— Драко Малфой, Теодор Нотт, — бесстрастно произнесла она, записывая их имена в свой пергамент. — Жалобы есть?

— Нет, — в один голос ответили Драко и Тео.

— Дай-ка я посмотрю, — Грейнджер взяла Теодора за подбородок двумя пальцами и покрутила его голову вправо и влево. Затем ощупала руки, похлопала по ребрам и спине, по ногам. Та же участь постигла и Драко.

— Серьезного лечения не требуется, — удовлетворенно кивнула она и протянула Тео и Драко по пузырьку с зельем. — Царапины, ссадины и синяки обработаете дома. Всего доброго. Следующий!

— Что, и все? — фыркнул Драко, когда они вошли в лифт. — Даже не пожалела, что мы выжили. На Грейнджер это не похоже.

— Драко, — Тео вмиг посерьезнел. — Ты видел эту тварь на острове. После такого мы все равны. И бывшие Пожиратели, и герои, и те, кто сохранял нейтралитет. МакГонагалл позвала твоего отца в компанию к тем, кто был в Ордене Феникса. Сказала, что им нужны сильные волшебники. Это кризис, Драко.

— Это называется другим словом, Тео, — мрачно бросил тот.

Драко еще не подозревал, что вид Кингсли, насаженного на коготь твари, будет преследовать его в кошмарах еще несколько месяцев. Пока Драко сам не выйдет на эту тропу войны. Не такого будущего они хотели.


	2. Chapter 2

За два года магический мир претерпел изменения. После того, как первый выход твари из Разлома, прозванного Азкабанским, был подавлен группой магов, случилось еще два выхода. Выжили не все. Они лишились Долиша и Артура Уизли, после чего остальные Уизли словно с цепи сорвались. Чарли, прилетевший из Румынии, присоединился к Хагриду, который разбирал то, что осталось от твари. Вместе они представляли идеальный тандем: Хагрид не гнушался никакой работы и мог голыми руками ковыряться в полусгнившем мясе, а Чарли прекрасно разбирался в волшебных животных и обладал острым аналитическим умом, как и его старший брат, Билл.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, — однажды Чарли вихрем ворвался в ее кабинет, не удосужившись даже постучать, чем озадачил всех «боевиков» — так называли в те месяцы элитную группу зачистки, в которую взяли даже Драко и Теодора. — Профессор МакГонагалл, есть результат.

— Хорошо, — она словно позабыла, что десяток магов стоит перед ней навытяжку и переключила все внимание на одного Уизли. — Рассказывай.

— Существа, которые выбираются из Разлома, имеют схожее строение скелета с драконами, только крыльев не хватает. Однако же магические их свойства схожи с дементорами. Знаете, если бы у драконов или великанов были свои дементоры, это были бы наши Дракоры.

— Дракоры? — фыркнул Нотт.

— Рабочее название, — отмахнулся Чарли. — Знаешь, обсуждение идет куда быстрее, если вместо «твари, которые вылезли из Разлома» говорить просто «Дракоры».

— Дракоры так Дракоры, — отмахнулся Люциус. — Продолжай, Чарли.

— Я не зря упомянул про драконов и великанов. Дело в том, что это создание не может победить один маг. Группа боевиков — это замечательно, но несколько заклинаний, пущенных из разных палочек, все равно не дают того эффекта. Магия одного человека поглощается чешуей Дракора практически моментально, поэтому два заклинания разных магов должны ударить Дракора одновременно с точностью до доли секунды. Иначе все будет напрасно.

— Не проще ли создать усилитель магии? — Гораций Слагхорн потер заметно уменьшившийся в размерах живот.

— Это должна быть магия двух человек, — Чарли пожал плечами. — Усилитель, усиленная палочка, два абсолютно синхронизированных мага — решать вам.

— Нам нужно посовещаться, — произнесла МакГонагалл, и Чарли покинул зал собраний.

Через неделю по всему бывшему Министерству, где размещался теперь штаб Волшебного Единства — кто придумал это пафосное название, Драко так и не понял — пролетела новость. МакГонагалл решила создать модель человека, соразмерную с Дракором, которой управляли бы двое волшебников. Уж кто подсунул МакГонагалл эту идею, так и не выяснилось, но Драко подозревал Криви. Тот вошел в группу по созданию, потому что в детстве обожал роботов. Помимо него в команду входили Ли Джордан — Криви убедил всех вокруг, что с машиной нужно будет поддерживать связь из штаба, и Джордж Уизли — тот неплохо умел связывать магию с маггловской техникой.

— Жаль, отец не дожил до этого дня, — вздыхал Рон Уизли в раздевалке боевиков после тренировки. — Уж он бы тут развернулся.

Драко не мог не признать его правоту: Артур действительно был повернут на маггловских железках, и по этому поводу не раз и не два прохаживалось магическое общество, но сейчас это увлечение могло бы здорово помочь.

Помимо этих троих, МакГонагалл привлекла к созданию машины Олливандера, который согласился создать палочку таких размеров и такой волшебной мощности, а также вызвалась собственноручно начинить машину магией. А магии нужно было много.

— Для управления волшебной палочкой, даже такой мощной, требуется один человек. Один импульс, — пояснял Олливандер, покачиваясь в кресле-качалке в бывшем кабинете Министра, который занимала теперь МакГонагалл и командование боевого отряда.

— Два абсолютно синхронных волшебника, — МакГонагалл кивнула. — Да, Чарли предполагал что-то подобное. Можно попробовать создать заклинание…

Она не договорила, схватила со стола перо и принялась что-то записывать на листе пергамента.

Уже через месяц Олливандер предоставил прототип палочки, и МакГонагалл решилась испытать заклинание, разработанное ей для объединения магических потенциалов двух волшебников в один, который сможет справиться с палочкой. Гранд-палочкой, как предпочитал уточнять Криви. Для испытания всех боевиков собрали в десятом зале — он единственный был достаточно просторным для этого.

— Гарри, Рон, вы поможете мне? — спросила МакГонагалл, и Поттер с Уизли немедленно вышли вперед.

— Ну конечно, — Драко закатил глаза. — Мы с тобой, Тео, не хуже. Мы знакомы с раннего детства, вместе росли и иногда понимаем друг друга с полуслова.

Нотт пожал плечами.

Поттер и Уизли встали рядом и взялись за гранд-палочку, через миг МакГонагалл наложила на них заклинание. Странно, но глаза обоих заволокло пеленой, а сами они, казалось, перестали дышать.

— Левитацию, — скомандовал Олливандер. — Покажите мне левитацию.

Две руки, держащие одну палочку, абсолютно точно повторили пасс, и все столы, сдвинутые к задней стене, взмыли в воздух.

— Превосходно! — Олливандер захлопал в ладоши, как ребенок, и улыбнулся МакГонагалл.  
— А теперь воду!

Ни Поттер, ни Уизли, не произнесли ни звука, но гранд-палочка качнулась в воздухе, и в зал хлынул поток воды, окатив всех присутствующих с головы до пят.

— Хватит! — резковато бросила МакГонагалл. — Высушите это!

Поттер с Уизли справились с этой задачей.

— Отлично, — профессор кивнула. — Оглушающее пробовать не будем, а вот Патронус до сих пор остается более-менее надежным оружием против Дракоров.

Поттер и Уизли послушно взмахнули гранд-палочкой, и десятый зал затопил молочно-белый свет.

— Достаточно! — удовлетворенно произнесла МакГонагалл и повела палочкой. Поттер и Уизли пошатнулись и схватились друг за друга, выронив гранд-палочку.

— Профессор, я был у него в голове, — удивленно протянул Рон, пока Поттер хватал ртом воздух.

— Да. Я взяла за основу принципы легилименции, чтобы соединить ваши разумы в один. Два бойца, которые займут место в машине, должны быть достаточно совместимы для этого.

— Ди-совместимы! — выкрикнул непонятно откуда взявшийся Криви. — От слова дважды.

— Пускай так, Криви, — МакГонагалл кивнула. — Теперь мне придется разрабатывать принцип проверки этой самой Ди-совместимости. Иначе оба волшебника могут пострадать. Кстати, Деннис.

Криви, так некстати давший о себе знать, встрепенулся.

— Вы придумали, как мы будем запускать вашего робота?

— Да, профессор. Я за этим и пришел, — Деннис закивал. — Кабина пилотов будет соединена с магическим ядром робота, а уже от него энергия будет передаваться к гранд-палочке. Диспетчер будет запускать робота с помощью активации амулета в штабе — а он за счет усовершенствованных Протеевых чар будет запускать своего двойника в кабине пилота. Так вам не придется сидеть в штабе круглыми сутками, выпуская экипажи на задание.

— Прототип готов? — перебил Денниса Люциус.

— Ли дорабатывает систему связи с диспетчером. И, профессор, я хотел спросить, — Деннис замялся. — Рон и Гарри сейчас и слова не могли вымолвить. Мы не можем работать без отклика из машины. Иначе придется отложить испытание прототипа еще на два месяца, чтобы мы успели как-то соорудить видеосвязь с кабиной. Диспетчер должен знать, что с экипажем все в порядке.

— Ты прав, Деннис. Надо немного ослабить связующую силу заклинания. Падма, у нас есть два месяца?

Падма Патил, которая вместе с Терри Бутом занималась анализом Азкабанского Разлома, зашуршала пергаментами.

— Профессор, выходы Дракоров происходят раз в три-четыре месяца. Предыдущий выход был полтора месяца назад. Даже по самым оптимистичным подсчетам, двух месяцев у нас нет.

— Спасибо, Падма. Значит, придется сделать так, чтобы заклинание не отключало боевиков от внешнего мира. Люциус, займите мое место в командном пункте. Мне надо заняться заклинанием.

Она развернулась и решительным шагом пересекла зал, но в дверях остановилась.

— Следующее испытание через неделю. Криви, постарайтесь к тому времени предоставить рабочий прототип машины. Нам нужно тренировать экипаж.

— Да, профессор! — бодро отрапортовал Криви и выскочил через боковую дверцу, срезая путь в кабинет так называемых маготехников.

— Как думаешь, мы и впрямь совместимы? — спросил Тео, когда все стали разбредаться.

— Если бы это было не так, я бы не знал, что ты сейчас это спросишь. Так хочешь лезть в громадину Криви?

— Драко, если Разлом появился из-за этих тварей, я должен им отомстить за отца.

Драко вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь от глубокого сна. Он и забыл, что отец Теодора был в Азкабане, когда тюрьма рухнула.

— Сделаем это вместе, — он кивнул и вместе с Тео прошел к выходу из зала.


	3. Chapter 3

— Не таким я представлял будущее, — бросил Драко, забираясь в кабину. Тео, ожидавший его внутри, хмыкнул и покрепче сжал палочку в руке. Драко занял свое место и захлопнул дверь со своей стороны Заклинателя — так они прозвали эти машины.

— Как будто я о нем мечтал, — буркнул Тео.

— Кстати, — Драко повернулся к нему. — Я провел жаркую ночку с Гринграсс, поэтому постарайся не сильно шарить в моей голове.

— Ты в моей тоже, — Тео коварно улыбнулся, но больше ничего не сказал.

— «Василиск», вы на общей частоте операции. Готовы? — прозвучал над их головами голос Ли Джордана.

— «Василиск» готов, — бросил Драко, дождавшись кивка Теодора.

— Отлично. До синхронизации четыре минуты. Дракор вылез на побережье в восьми милях от залива Кроммарти-ферт, движется в сторону Дингуолла. «Феникс-один» перехватит его, а вы отрежете путь к отступлению. Как поняли меня?

— «Феникс-один» вас понял, — из динамика донесся голос Грейнджер.

— Джордан, меняемся, — в голосе Драко прозвучала паника. — Пускай «Феникс-один» отрезает путь. Мы выйдем на передовую.

— Поздно, — отрезал Джордан. — Малфой, вчера надо было это говорить, когда мы разрабатывали план. В каких облаках ты витал?

Драко не стал говорить о том, что мысленно он уже укладывал в постель Асторию, второго пилота «Феникса-один», пока первый пилот, Гермиона Грейнджер, с молчаливого дозволения Нотта перекроила план так, чтобы подставить свой тощий зад.

— Джордан, это верная смерть!

— «Феникс-один» — две минуты, «Василиск» — три минуты. Малфой, представь, что со мной МакГонагалл сделает за такую самодеятельность. Лучше соберись.

— Ли прав, — тихо произнес Тео. — Сбой в нашей синхронизации — не то, что поможет «Фениксу-один».

— Драко, не паникуй. Мы справимся, — произнес динамик голосом Астории.

— «Феникс-один» — минута, «Василиск» — две, — Джордан, похоже, издевался. — Малфой, Нотт прав. Соберись. Вам еще аппарировать. Если вы промахнетесь, «Феникс-один» останется вообще без прикрытия!

И что самое обидное, в его словах был резон.

— «Феникс-один», синхронизация запущена.

— Увидимся у Кроммарти-ферт! — крикнула то ли Астория, то ли Грейнджер. Они и впрямь были удивительно похожи. Единственные девушки из всех пилотов Заклинателей, экипаж второго уровня — а первого уровня пока заслуживали только Поттер и Уизли. Даже Драко с Теодором, экипаж третьего уровня, не дотягивали до девчонок. Хотя эти три экипажа называли звездными — по количеству успешных миссий они намного опережали остальных.

— «Феникс-один» на месте, «Василиск», у вас одна минута до синхронизации, — динамик чуть потрескивал. Драко подумал о том, что пора бы попросить Криви посмотреть эту колымагу. После пятнадцати успешных операций она что-то начала сдавать.

— Тридцать секунд.

Драко выдохнул, полностью расслабляясь и отключая все мысли.

— Синхронизация, — скомандовал голос Джордана. Перед глазами поплыл серый туман, в котором мелькали полупрозрачные картинки — воспоминания Теодора. Собственное тело как будто осталось где-то внизу, а разум Драко покинул мозг и парил теперь на пару дюймов выше. И в то же время он чувствовал присутствие Теодора. Они стояли в метре друг от друга, но казалось, что стали двумя деревьями, что плотно сплелись корнями. Невозможно было понять, где заканчивается напарник и начинаешься ты сам. Пугающее, но в то же время и потрясающее ощущение. Синхронизация.

— Отлично, ребята. Аппарируем. Дракор в пяти милях на север от Дингуолла.

Драко почувствовал, как разум потянулся к указанной точке, прокладывая маршрут. 

Наверняка, это было заслугой Тео, но вскоре Дингуолл полностью захватил и разум Драко.  
Сильный удар, отдавшийся в стопах, стал знаком того, что они прибыли на место. Драко принялся крутить головой, высматривая Дракора.

— Вижу, — бросил Тео, хотя Драко и сам уже засек тварь.

— Вы синхронизированы и все равно разговариваете. Мерлин, за что мне этот трепливый экипаж? — выругался Джордан. — «Феникс-один» уже две минуты на месте. Ваше дело — не дать Дракору уйти вглубь острова и помогать.

— Кто умеет бить тварей в спину? Конечно же «Василиск», — выругался Драко. — Остальные слишком благородны для этого.

На самом деле он не особо любил заглядывать Дракорам в глаза. Одного раза, когда пустые глазницы твари уставились на «Василиска», Драко вполне хватило.

— Парни, вы незаменимы именно в таких делах. Постарайтесь только не лезть под чары «Феникса-один». Астория сегодня в необычайном воодушевлении, а Гермиона вообще всегда такая.

— Какая, Джордан? Называй вещи своими именами!

— Боевая, Гермиона. Воодушевленная и настроенная на победу. Все, в бой. Покажите этому Дракору, где пикси зимуют.

Драко хмыкнул и зашагал на месте, а Тео последовал его примеру. На самом деле, Заклинателю достаточно было подумать о том, чтобы идти. Но постоянно думать: «Иди, иди» было утомительно, а во время ходьбы импульс передавался куда более точно. Тем более что физическая нагрузка отвлекала от посторонних мыслей.

Дракор впереди покачнулся от угодившего в него заклинания «Феникса-один», но не упал, а напротив, встал на дыбы и заревел.

Драко с Тео одновременно перешли на бег, а в их синхронизированном сознании то и дело вспыхивали заклинания, которыми можно ударить Дракора, не задев при этом «Феникса-один».

— Инкарцеро, — они, наконец, сделали выбор. Веревки, вырвавшиеся из гранд-палочки, опутали Дракора, притянув его лапы к туловищу, и тварь рухнула на землю и забилась. «Феникс-один» метнул парализующим, но Дракор, катаясь по земле, умудрился увильнуть от заклинания.

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Заклинание, пущенное «Василиском», тоже прошло мимо и чудом не задело «Феникс-один».

— «Феникс-один», доложить обстановку! — рявкнул из динамика голос Ли Джордана.

— Заклинание прошло в паре дюймов, — рявкнула Грейнджер. — Ступефай!

Кто первый — Драко или Тео — заметил луч заклятия, устремившийся к «Василиску», невозможно было понять, но оба резко отскочили в сторону, заставив Заклинателя подпрыгнуть с металлическим лязгом.

— Осторожно! — крикнул Тео. — Этот чертов Дракор брыкается, как взбесившаяся мантикора. Джордан, ты уверен, что это второй уровень опасности?

Веревки на теле Дракора треснули, не выдержав катания по каменистой почве, и он снова встал на дыбы и раскрыл пасть.

— Ребята, соберитесь, — из динамика внезапно донесся голос Чарли Уизли. — У предыдущих Дракоров не было таких шипов на загривке.

— Уизли, ты к чему клонишь? — хором воскликнули Драко и Тео.

— Это третий уровень, — севшим голосом произнес Чарли. — Мы никогда с ними не сталкивались. Я не думал, что они существуют.

— «Феникс-один», «Василиск», немедленно убирайтесь оттуда, — скомандовал Ли.

— Нет! — в один голос воскликнули девочки, и их Заклинатель перешел на бег, догоняя пустившегося наутек Дракора.

— «Василиск», аппарируйте на базу!

«Я не брошу ее», — пронеслось в голове у Драко. Он перехватил понимающий взгляд Тео, и они побежали за «Фениксом-один».

— «Феникс-один», «Василиск», что за произвол! — разрывался Джордан.

— Ли, будешь возмущаться, отрублю связь, — пригрозила Грейнджер.

— Чарли, приведи профессора МакГонагалл, раз уж они не слушают меня. Я за шкуры ваши пекусь!

— Ступефай! — «Феникс-один» метнул в спину убегающему Дракору заклинание.

— Ступефай! — «Василиск» не отставал.

Два заклинания угодили твари в спину, но не повалили. Дракор застыл на месте и принялся медленно поворачиваться.

На миг Драко остолбенел — или это был порыв Тео, в синхронизации не разобрать. Однако у этой твари глазницы были отнюдь не пустыми. Глазные яблоки без зрачков, с одними белками грозились вот-вот выпасть, но все же они были.

Воспользовавшись замешательством двух Заклинателей, Дракор двинулся к ним. Его хвост нервно бил по земле, а когтистые передние лапы, покрытые струпьями, то и дело замахивались то на одного Заклинателя, то на другого.

— Круцио!

Это было решение именно Драко, но Тео, похоже, был согласен, потому что из гранд-палочки вырвался красный луч и ударил тварь в грудь.

Дракор взвыл, запрокинув голову и давая «Фениксу-один» возможность ударить.

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Тварь огромной глыбой повалилась на землю.

— «Василиск», вы в курсе, что это Непростительное заклинание? — съязвила в динамике Грейнджер.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Грейнджер, обращайся, — фыркнул Драко.

— Инкарцеро.

Из гранд-палочки «Феникса-один» вырвались толстые канаты и опутали тварь.

— Нет, вы только посмотрите, какой он огромный, — восхищенно произнесла Грейнджер. — «Василиск», вызывайте транспортировщиков. Чарли, ты здесь? Ты будешь в восторге.

— «Феникс-один», осторожно, — голос Чарли звучал взволнованно, словно он заметил то, что укрылось от глаз Грейнджер и Астории.

— «Феникс-один», назад! — воскликнул Драко, когда понял, что увидел Чарли.

Белок в глазнице шевельнулся. Дракор не был парализован.

Тварь взревела, разрывая толстые канаты, будто тонкую паутинку, вскочила на лапы и взмахнула хвостом. Удар отбросил «Феникса-один» на добрых пятнадцать футов, и Дракор рванул к поверженной машине.

— «Феникс-один», «Василиск», немедленно уходите! — раздался в динамике голос профессора МакГонагалл.

— «Феникс-один» ранен, — Грейнджер еле говорила.

— Ступефай! Инкарцеро! Круцио! — «Василиск» метал заклятие за заклятием, но безрезультатно. Ступефай и Круцио словно отскакивали от тела твари, а канаты, вызванные Инкарцеро, разрывались в считанные секунды. Однако смысл от этой атаки все равно был: Дракор оставил «Феникса-один» в покое и переключил внимание на «Василиска».

Удар мощного хвоста пришелся в правый бок, но Драко и Тео удержались на ногах и даже умудрились отскочить в сторону, уводя Дракора от лежащей на земле машины.

— Иммобилус. Петрификус Тоталус. Бомбарда, — «Василиск» выпаливал заклинания, приходившие на ум Драко и Тео. Любые.

— «Феникс-один», просим подкрепления, — простонал в динамике голос Грейнджер.

— «Василиск», просим подкрепления! — крикнул Драко, и в этот момент когти Дракора пробили обшивку Заклинателя.

— Синхронизация экипажа «Василиска» завершена, — прозвучало в динамике. — «Василиск», ответьте.

— Нотт, — выдавил Драко, не в силах шевельнуться. Кошмар вернулся в его жизнь. Коготь Дракора насквозь прошил тело Теодора.

— Катапультируйся! — рявкнул в динамике Джордан, а затем Дракор махнул лапой, стремясь стряхнуть с нее машину, в которой крепко застрял. Динамик захрипел и умолк.  
Драко выскочил из корпуса машины и насилу успел вспомнить об Амортизирующих чарах, иначе ему пришлось бы несладко.

Единственным плюсом в пребывании вне Заклинателя было то, что Дракор, похоже, не замечал мелкие объекты или не считал их опасными. И все же Драко старался оставаться незамеченным, когда бросился к поверженному «Фениксу-один».

Он распахнул дверцу кабины и обомлел. В его руки выпало тело Астории Гринграсс. Ее череп был проломлен, а лицо залито кровью. И все же Драко трясущимися руками попытался нащупать пульс на тонкой шее.

— Джордан, ты меня слышишь? — слабо спросил он. — Экипаж «Феникса-один» не выжил. Нотт погиб. Прошу подкрепления.

— «Сохатый» уже синхронизирован и в пути. Аппарировать можешь?

— Могу. Тела?

— Колдомедики заберут, когда все уляжется. Уходи, — приказал Джордан, и Драко сконцентрировался на зале номер десять.


	4. Chapter 4

Чуть менее трех лет Драко провел в Швеции и Финляндии с миссией. Операция близ Дингуолла унесла жизни троих пилотов из четверых задействованных, и даже несмотря на то, что «Сохатый» — Заклинатель Поттера и Уизли — смог побороть Дракора и доставить его в лабораторию, миссия была провалена. Более того, Чарли и Хагрид утверждали, что Дракоры эволюционировали, и теперь старые Заклинатели ни на что не годились. Деннис Криви, Джордж Уизли и Ли Джордан срочно бросили свои силы на улучшение машин, а МакГонагалл предположила, что биться с тварями больше не имеет смысла. Люциус с ней не согласился, и пилоты Заклинателей провозгласили его своим генералом.

Но Драко пришлось уехать — слишком многое в Британии напоминало о Теодоре и об Астории. Каждый камень в Министерстве таил в себе воспоминания об веселых деньках, проведенных на тренировочной базе. Дома же все напоминало о посиделках с Теодором или романтических вечерах с Асторией. И потому Финляндия и Швеция показались Драко прекрасной альтернативой, чтобы успокоиться и привести мысли и чувства в порядок. А то, что в процессе приходилось доносить скандинавским магам методы борьбы с Дракорами — пустяк. МакГонагалл настояла на том, чтобы Драко представлял не только Заклинателей, но еще и ее новый проект — береговую стену, адскую смесь из Щитовых чар, Патронуса и некоторых боевых заклинаний. Прототип стены показывал хорошие показатели, не пропустив Дракора третьего уровня на побережье.

Три года Драко представлял Магическую Британию на международной арене. Начав с консультанта в финском Министерстве Магии, он вскоре был переброшен в Швецию, где и обосновался, принимая делегации из других стран. Дракоры терроризировали все побережье Северного моря, и ни у кого не было опыта борьбы с этими тварями. В этом плане Британцы имели необходимый опыт. Пару раз Драко даже предложили выступить на заседании Международной конфедерации магов.

Драко как раз раздумывал над ответом на предложение французов возглавить возведение береговой стены вдоль их части побережья, когда в окно что-то постучало. Драко с удивлением обнаружил на карнизе отцовскую сову.

«Ты нужен здесь. Возвращайся».

Драко вздохнул, скомкал отцовское послание и отправил его в камин. В последнее время отец очень сильно изменился. Его манера посланий раздражала Драко — этот приказной тон, словно был одним из рядовых. Драко задумчиво уставился на тлеющий в камине пергамент. А может, Люциус и впрямь писал ему именно как рядовому. Пожалуй, это бы все объяснило. Особенно, если ситуация в Британии стала критической. Драко вздохнул и потянулся за пергаментом. Кажется, ему предстояло написать много писем: отказ для Международной конфедерации магов, сообщения для представителей стран, что теперь он будет принимать их в Британском Министерстве. Или же там найдется другой специалист. Более успешный пилот. К тому же, стоило заказать портключ — он все еще не рисковал аппарировать даже за черту города, не говоря уж о перемещении между странами. Сова вылетела в окно с кипой писем, а Драко подумал, что перед дорогой неплохо бы отоспаться. Уже засыпая, он посмел понадеяться, что возвращение не будет болезненным.

Как же он ошибался.

Портключ сбросил Драко в зал номер десять, аккурат на то самое место, где они с Асторией впервые обменялись взглядами. Драко до сих пор помнил, с каким теплом она смотрела, с какой робкой радостью восприняла то, что он вернулся живым.

Но она со своей миссии не вернулась. Не такого будущего они хотели.

— Драко, — высокий, властный голос отца отвлек его от воспоминаний.

— Отец, — Драко сделал неуверенный шаг вперед. — Генерал Малфой.

Драко не удержался и отсалютовал палочкой.

— Вольно, — отец улыбнулся краем губ, но в следующий миг вновь стал серьезным. — Драко. МакГонагалл собирается свернуть проект «Заклинатель». Она считает береговую стену единственным возможным средством против Дракоров — точнее, способом сдержать Дракоров от разрушения наших городов. Все более-менее сильные маги брошены на строительство стены вокруг Азкабанского утеса.

— Но они не перестанут выходить из разлома, — Драко нахмурился. — Она надеется, что они заполонят остров и перегрызут друг другу глотки, а нас это никак не коснется? Звучит слишком красиво. Кстати, когда я уезжал, Чарли собирался выяснить, откуда вообще взялись Дракоры. Как у него успехи?

— Не так хорошо, как могло быть, если бы он получил пробы грунта из разлома. Но кое-что у него все же есть.

— Это хорошо. Так зачем тебе я? Надеюсь, причина достаточно веская, чтобы отменить мое выступление перед Международной конфедерацией.

— Я не доверяю проекту «Береговая стена», — признался Люциус. — Все более-менее толковые маги там, заняты в возведении магического барьера. Пилотов почти не осталось. Деннис и Джордж работают над улучшением Заклинателей на чистом энтузиазме, но МакГонагалл и Министерство сильно урезали им финансирование.

— И при чем тут я? — фыркнул Драко. — Я что-то не припомню, чтобы мы пеклись о других. Ты сам говорил, что для Малфоев на первом месте семья, ее благоденствие и безопасность. Ты называл глупцами тех, кто с палочкой наголо бросается навстречу опасности. Так чего ты от меня ждешь?

— Того, что ты сядешь в кабину Заклинателя. Драко, я делаю то, чего от меня ждут люди. Малфои снова стали влиятельными. И ты должен мне помочь. Ради семьи, ради страны, ради существования самой магии и мира.

— Тогда сам найди себе ди-совместимого пилота и лезь в эту чертову жестянку, — вспылил Драко. — Я не собираюсь рисковать своей шкурой, пока ты стоишь на трибуне и говоришь правильные лозунги. Ты всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что говорил правильные вещи тем, кто тебе выгоден.

Люциус опешил.

— И вообще, я перевел все свои консультации в наше Министерство. Я согласился вернуться в Британию — но в пекло я лезть больше не намерен. Пускай МакГонагалл строит свою стену, и эти чертовы Дракоры сожрут друг друга живьем. Проект «Заклинатель» нужно было закрыть намного раньше. Тогда Астория и Тео остались бы живы.

— Ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул Люциус.

— И не собираюсь понимать, — выплюнул ему в лицо Драко, развернулся и решительным шагом вышел из десятого зала, в котором из каждого камешка на него таращился призрак прошлого. И даже отчаяние отца не могло заставить его остаться.

Не таким он представлял будущее.

Драко выторговал себе кабинет для приема на третьем уровне Министерства и даже провел там пару месяцев, стараясь не пересекаться ни с отцом, ни с Криви, Джорданом или Джорджем Уизли. Зато Чарли регулярно забегал, рассказывая то, что им с Хагридом удалось разузнать за три года.

— Понимаешь, они постоянно развиваются, — со щенячьим восторгом в глазах рассказывал Чарли. — У первых двух уровней Дракоров организация мозга была совершенно другой, а вот Дингуольский Дракор уже эволюционировал. Он был совершенно другим! Как будто новый вид!

— Лучше расскажи мне, откуда они взялись.

— Ну, у нас с Хагридом есть одна теория. Скажем так, Азкабан простоял на том месте не один век. Ровно столько, сколько существует магия, люди учатся с ней обращаться, и пускают свои силы и навыки как во благо, так и во вред. Первое упоминание об Азкабане датируется пятнадцатым веком, и дементоры к этому моменту там уже были. Я не уверен, являются Дракоры их предками, потомками или же просто еще одним видом их общего рода.

— И что мешает вам с Хагридом сделать окончательные выводы?

— Нам нужны хоть какие-то пробы грунтов. По строению тела Дракоров тяжело сделать вывод, кто был раньше: они или дементоры.

— Погоди, то есть ты считаешь, что Дракоры — не порождения дементоров, а их предки? — Драко опешил.

— Не исключено, — Чарли повел рукой. — Понимаешь ли, они могли спать в недрах земли, а дементоры, как ветвь более приспособленная к сосуществованию с человеком, прижилась на поверхности. Понимаешь, дементоры жили на очень ограниченной территории. Почему они не покидали свой остров, не расселялись по миру как люди в свое время?

Драко пожал плечами.

— В общем, ты только не смейся. Хагрид предположил, что не все эмоции, которые они вытягивали из заключенных, становились пищей дементоров. Некоторая часть пищи могла быть передана — я пока не представляю, как — вниз, Дракорам.

— Мне не до смеха, если честно, — Драко поморщился. — И все это больше напоминает то, как звери выкармливают потомство.

— Да, я тоже так подумал. Но Хагрид говорит, что Дракоры сильнее, больше, а значит им нужно больше энергии для поддержания жизни. Дементоры могли пытаться пробудить их. Маггловские археологи находят скелеты динозавров — что, если Дракоры питались их энергией, а потом от истощения просто впали в спячку.

— Но почему не вымерли? Без еды живые существа умирают, — напомнил Драко.

— Они не совсем живые существа. Ты когда-то видел, как умирает дементор?

Драко поджал губы и покачал головой.

— Ты не один. Я тоже не видел. Более того, никто этого не видел, с пятнадцатого века.

— В любом случае, все сводится к тому, что где-то под Разломом есть гнездо Дракоров.

— Прямо в цель! — Чарли вскинул в воздух сжатую в кулак руку. — Да, мы в этом почти уверены. Хотя, конечно, разведать этот момент не помешало бы.

— Какой идиот сунется в Разлом? Даже экипаж «Сохатого» не настолько безрассуден, — Драко фыркнул. — И уж тем более не я.

— Гарри и Рон участвуют в возведении стены. Но мы думаем, что это не поможет. Знаешь, Малфой, я никогда не думал, что скажу это, но мне куда больше нравится позиция твоего отца. Он против закрытия проекта «Заклинатель». Думаю, за этим он тебя и вызвал. Ты был в кабине, ты понимаешь всю важность проекта.

— И я видел ад, Чарли. Ад на земле. На моих глазах Дракор насадил на коготь, как на пику, сначала Кингсли, а потом и Тео. Кингсли был далеко, но Нотт… Нас разделял метр, не больше.

Чарли опустил голову.

— Ты тоже поддерживаешь Стену?

— Чарли, послушай, — Драко попытался взять себя в руки. — Я три года провел за пределами Британии, рассказывал другим магам о способах борьбы с Дракорами. И ты знаешь, я сделал для себя вывод. Использование Заклинателей потенциально несет много опасности и для их пилотов, и для населения. Стена более безопасна.

— Все так говорят. Даже Гарри и Рон. Но стена не решает проблемы Дракоров. Их ведь ничего не держит на острове, в отличие от дементоров. И им нужно много энергии. Они будут искать пищу и способ ее добыть.

В коридоре раздался громкий вой сирены.

— Всем собраться в зале номер десять! — произнес мелодичный голос, который раньше объявлял уровни в лифте.

— Да, генерал Малфой вывел систему оповещения на качественно новый уровень, — Чарли закивал и тут же напрягся. — И это сигнал тревоги. Идем.

Драко поднялся со своего места и проследовал за Чарли, который бегом бросился из кабинета.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ситуация критическая, — магически усиленный голос Люциуса гремел под сводами зала, когда Драко вошел. — Криви, сколько рабочих Заклинателей у нас есть?

— Два, — в голосе Криви звучало отчаяние. — «Сохатый» и «Славный». Но экипаж «Сохатого» сейчас на острове, и мы не знаем…

Договорить он не успел. Раздался громкий хлопок, и посреди зала появились Поттер и Уизли.

— Генерал Малфой, прошу разрешения на вывод Заклинателя с позывным «Сохатый» в бой, — выпалил Поттер, не дав ни Люциусу, ни кому-либо другому опомниться.

— Вы живы. Это упрощает дело, — выдохнул Люциус. — Джордан, подготовьте «Сохатого» и «Славного». Поттер, Уизли, МакЛагген, МакЛагген, занимайте свои места.

Посреди зала закрутился разноцветный вихрь, и добрый десяток магов во главе с профессором МакГонагалл разом отпустили старый домашний тапок.

— Люциус, проект «Заклинатель» официально остановлен Министерством! — профессор вмиг оценила обстановку.

— Ваша стена пробита Дракором, не будучи до конца возведенной! Мне наплевать, что думает по этому поводу Министерство.

— Проект «Заклинатель» не приносит результатов! Последние десять миссий провалены! Десять поселков, превратившихся в руины! Тысячи выпитых душ! Люциус, вы видели, что оставляют после себя Дракоры? Я видела.

— Проект «Заклинатель» будет восстановлен, даже если Министерство не даст ни кната! — громыхнул Люциус, и Драко отметил, что никогда еще не видел отца таким решительным. Да, определенно, он умел производить правильное впечатление.

— Я пропустил начало, — шепнул Драко стоявшей рядом ведьме в низко опущенном капюшоне. — Что произошло?

— Дракор пробил стену. Пятеро погибших, — едва слышно прошелестела она и сделала крохотный шаг вперед. Только теперь Драко заметил, что она опирается на трость.

— У вас нет пилотов, Люциус! Это самоубийство! — воскликнула МакГонагалл. Еще миг назад Драко мысленно назвал ее мерзкой старухой, которая ставит палки в колеса отцу. Теперь же он понял: она боится. Профессор МакГонагалл только что пережила гибель пятерых человек, а теперь Люциус собирался отправить ее любимцев в пасть к твари.

— Минерва, я знаю, что делаю, — Люциус, похоже, тоже понял причину ее волнения, а потому сбавил обороты, и в его голосе снова зазвенел лед. — Если понадобится, мы соберем новых Заклинателей и наберем новых пилотов. Или вернем в строй старых.

Отец посмотрел на Драко, и он вмиг стушевался.

— Даже за тысячу галеонов не полезу больше в эту жестянку, — буркнул Драко себе под нос и краем глаза заметил, что колдунья с тростью сделала шаг назад. Драко хотел бы успокоить ее, сказать, что старых и немощных не берут в пилоты и бояться ей нечего.

МакГонагалл и Люциус сверлили друг друга взглядами, начисто позабыв о том, что два экипажа все же отправились на остров. К реальности их смог вернуть только восторженный вопль Ли Джордана.

— Есть! Есть, мать вашу! Как садового гнома, ребята!

— Джордан? — МакГонагалл повернулась к Ли, а Люциус просто смерил его недоуменным взглядом.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, генерал Малфой, сэр, — Ли вскочил с места и отсалютовал палочкой. — Докладываю: Заклинатель «Сохатый» под прикрытием Заклинателя «Славный» уничтожил Дракора, пробившего стену. Экипаж «Сохатого» вызвался залатать брешь. Заклинатель «Славный» вызывает группу для транспортировки тела Дракора и возвращается.

— Что я говорил, Минерва? — Люциус хитро улыбнулся. — Проект «Заклинатель» — единственно возможный на данный момент способ борьбы с Дракорами. Если мы действительно хотим побороть их, а не установить хрупкое перемирие с неуправляемыми и не идущими на контакт животными.

— Возможно, представителями ископаемого вида, которые потребляют чудовищное количество человеческой энергии, — вклинился Чарли. — Прошу прощения, генерал.

— Спасибо за столь ценное уточнение, Чарли, — Люциус кивнул. — Мы восстанавливаем проект «Заклинатель», что бы там ни думало на этот счет Министерство.

— Сэр, «Сохатый» и «Славный» вернулись с миссии. Мы с Деннисом и Джорджем должны отправиться на площадку и осмотреть машины на предмет повреждений. Чарли, — Ли повернулся, — группа собирателей скоро доставит образец, будь готов.

— Отлично, — Люциус удовлетворенно кивнул. — Работайте.

МакГонагалл покачала головой и вышла из десятого зала. Остальные тоже начали расходиться, и вскоре в зале остались только Драко и Люциус. Ведьма с тростью вышла последней и плотно закрыла дверь.

— Ты должен вернуться к управлению Заклинателем.

— Нет, — выпалил Драко. — Ни в коем случае. Пойми, моя любимая девушка и мой друг детства погибли в этих машинах. Я не могу.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что ты можешь, Драко. У тебя высокий магический потенциал, твой экипаж был одним из лучших. Одним из звездных экипажей.

— Наш с Теодором, — уточнил Драко. — У тебя нет второго Тео. У тебя нет человека, с которым у нас будет такая же ди-совместимость.

— Найдем, Драко. Среди желающих стать пилотами есть много сильных ребят. Моя ассистентка подберет тебе нескольких претендентов, мы проведем испытание на ди-совместимость и отберем того, кто сможет занять место второго пилота.

— С каких пор у тебя есть ассистентка? — Драко нахмурился. — Я думал, Малфои полагаются только на самих себя.

— Этому человеку можно доверять, — туманно ответил Люциус.

— И все равно. Я не вернусь в кабину пилота.

Люциус, похоже, собирался что-то сказать, но не успел. Дверь распахнулась, словно ее открыли ударом ноги, и в зал вошли МакЛаггены — отец и сын.

— А, принцесса Драко соизволила вернуться, — протянул Кормак. — Даже странно, что твою трусливую задницу выманили из Скандинавских стран. И эта неженка была пилотом одного из звездных экипажей?

— Заткнись, — процедил Драко. — Ты ничего не знаешь о настоящем бое.

— Знаю, мой маленький друг, — Кормак потрепал Драко по голове, и в душе заклокотало желание сломать ему эту руку. — Мы с отцом провели уже двадцать успешных вылазок, пока ты остужал свою горящую попку в Финляндии.

— Ты прикрывал «Сохатого», — Драко брезгливо отбросил руку Кормака. — Всю работу сделали они. Посмотрел бы я, как бы «Славный» в одиночку справился с Дракором.

— Кормак, — окликнул МакЛагген-старший, и он, наконец, отстал от Драко.

— Для вас есть задание, — Люциус перевел взгляд с отца на сына. — Наш профессор Слагхорн разработал некоторое зелье, которое может нанести серьезный ущерб тварям. Чарли Уизли считает, что под Разломом есть целое гнездо Дракоров. Сейчас наши маготехники заняты приведением зелья к пригодной для транспортировке форме. Вероятно, это будет что-то вроде маггловских бомб. Вашей задачей будет сбросить их в Разлом и быстро убраться.

— Прикрытие?

— Возможно, к тому времени у нас будет новый Заклинатель и новый экипаж. Они вас и прикроют. Экипаж «Сохатого» целый месяц был на возведении Стены, а сегодня провел бой. Ребятам надо восстановиться.

Отец МакЛаггена понимающе кивнул, а Кормак скрипнул зубами.

— Это слишком ответственная миссия, чтобы выпускать неопытный экипаж, сэр, — недовольно проворчал он.

— Кормак, если вы забыли, генерал пока что я, — Люциус нахмурился. — Более того, высадка не завтра, и не послезавтра. Я хочу, чтобы аналитики просчитали наименее опасный период для сброса зелья. Можете быть свободны.

МакЛаггены смерили Люциуса недовольным взглядом, развернулись и вышли, едва слышно переговариваясь. Впрочем, Драко смог различить слово «Самоуправство».

— Отец, — Драко вздохнул, не зная, с чего начать.

— Я бы сам занял место в Заклинателе рядом с тобой. Но ты видел, какие у нас в последнее время отношения с профессором МакГонагалл. Я стараюсь не покидать лишний раз Министерство. Впрочем, как и большинство участников проекта «Заклинатель». Мы обустроили себе комнаты на втором уровне. Пойми, если я покину Министерство, все эти люди: Криви, Уизли, Джордан, наши маготехники — останутся без защиты. Пока я здесь, проект «Заклинатель» под защитой.

Ну конечно же. Отец подмял под себя проект, на который умудрялся выбивать из Министерства дотации. Здесь у него было влияние, власть, уважение остальных — то, чего в прошлом даже в случае вынесения оправдательного приговора добился бы в лучшем случае только Драко, да и то к старости. Выход Дракоров был выгоден Люциусу, но он же и пытался с ними бороться. Чаще успешно, чем нет.

— Ты видел, с кем мне приходится работать. Я думал, звездная болезнь постигнет Поттера и Уизли, но они, на удивление, непритязательны. А вот МакЛаггены…

— «Славный», ну надо же, — скривившись, протянул Драко. — Знаешь, мне начинает казаться, что это твой хитрый план по возвращению меня в эту жестянку.

— Ты о чем?

— Этот Кормак назвал меня трусом, ты же слышал. После всего, что я пережил тогда, под Дингуоллом.

— Нет, Драко. Я этого точно не планировал. И ты не трус. Никогда им не был. Да, чаще всего ты осторожен, по-малфоевски осмотрителен. Но под Дингуоллом ты не был трусом. И твоя поездка в Финляндию не была бегством, Драко. Я понимал, что тебе надо восстановиться, прийти в себя.

— Беда в том, что от этого невозможно избавиться, — Драко покачал головой. — Ты не был там и не знаешь.

— Драко, — Люциус вздохнул. — Я не хочу продолжать этот разговор и спорить, кто страдает больше. Ты вернешься? Ты будешь пилотом Заклинателя?

— Я не хочу, — честно признался Драко.

— Хорошо.

Люциус повернулся к нему спиной, заложил руки за спину и принялся рассматривать панель связи, за которой обычно сидел Джордан.

— Я не хочу возвращаться в кабину Заклинателя, но я сделаю это, чтобы МакЛагген больше не смел называть меня трусом, — выпалил Драко в спину отцу, развернулся и зашагал к двери.

— Драко, — окликнул Люциус, когда он уже был в дверях. — Займи комнату на втором уровне. Думаю, за пару дней моя ассистентка что-то выберет из нашей базы заявок.

— Хорошо, — Драко пожал плечами и вышел. У отца явно были от него секреты. И что это за ассистентка, которой он никогда даже в глаза не видел?


	6. Chapter 6

— Идиот, — ругал себя Драко. — Нашел, кого слушать — МакЛаггена. Уверен, он и сам тот еще трус, а их экипаж вытаскивает отец.

Впрочем, эта мысль пришла в голову на исходе второго дня, когда Драко окончательно обезумел в своей небольшой комнатке на втором уровне. Он, конечно, набрал копий записей всех исследователей: Криви, Джорджа, Ли, Чарли, Хагрида, Слагхорна, и даже соблазнился архивом аналитиков, что не давало ему окончательно рухнуть в пучину воспоминаний. Но тоска накатывала на него тяжелыми волнами, стоило обнаружить в бумагах упоминание о «Фениксе-один» или «Василиске». Он не был уверен в том, что ассистентка отца подберет ему второго пилота. Втайне Драко надеялся, что она сломает об эту задачу зубы, доложит об этом отцу, и тот, наконец, убедится, что Малфои не должны полагаться ни на кого, кроме себя. Но в то же время Драко понимал, что ему необходим второй пилот, что отец не займет это место в Заклинателе, потому что в таком случае проект могут свернуть. И тогда они все останутся без защиты, раз уж хваленая стена МакГонагалл не справляется со своей задачей. И тогда нападение Дракоров на Лондон станет лишь вопросом времени. И не только на Лондон — на весь мир. Пока что удавалось сдерживать их в рамках побережья Северного моря, а это, как ни крути, неплохой результат. Конечно, идея о том, чтобы прикрывать спину МакЛаггена Драко не прельщала, но спорить не приходилось.

— А сам МакЛагген — форменный придурок, — заключил Драко, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. — Скандалить с человеком, который должен прикрывать тебя в бою.

В дверь коротко стукнули, отвлекая Драко от размышлений. Он распахнул дверь, но оказалось, что за ней никого нет. Лишь на полу лежал маленький аккуратный конверт.

— Если это была ассистентка отца, то она очень странная, — проворчал Драко, поднимая его. — Неужто она настолько занята, что не в силах подождать пару минут, пока я открою.

«Испытание завтра в девять. Зал номер два», — было начертано на листе, что выпал из конверта.

— И все? — воскликнул Драко. — Она могла бы и в лицо мне это сказать. В конце концов, я не какой-то рядовой, а сын генерала!

— Что такое, Малфой? — послышался скрип открываемой двери, после чего раздался голос МакЛаггена. — Плохая папочкина ассистентка не проявила должного уважения? Так беги, пожалуйся, он ее накажет. Ты ведь всю жизнь так делал, правда? Жаловался папочке, а он решал твои проблемки. Вот только теперь папочка тебя бросил, у него есть проблемы посерьезнее.

— Закрой свой мерзкий рот, — выдохнул Драко, вновь закипая от негодования.

— Не то что? Пора взрослеть, Малфой. Пора показать, что ты достоин уважения не потому, что твоего папу зовут Люциус, а по другим, более веским причинам.

— Я показывал это, — выплюнул Драко. — Когда пилотировал «Василиска».

— И где теперь твой «Василиск»? Ты провалил миссию и позорно сбежал. И теперь даже какая-то разнесчастная ассистентка не питает к тебе уважения. Уверен, ей противно было смотреть в твою трусливую рожу.

У Драко зачесались руки. Хотелось метнуть в МакЛаггена заклинанием, заставить его испытать хотя бы десятую долю той боли, что испытал сам Драко. Но этого категорически нельзя было делать, иначе он бы только подтвердил всю ту грязную ложь, что только что прозвучала.

— Пошел к черту, — бросил Драко и собирался уже закрыть двери своей комнаты.

— Ты боишься даже слушать правду. Из-за таких горе-пилотов, как ты, проект «Заклинатель» назвали непродуктивным и решили закрыть. Это твоя вина. Не притворяйся, будто не понимаешь.

Дверь комнаты МакЛаггена хлопнула даже раньше, чем Драко успел возразить.

— Успокойся, Драко, — сказал он сам себе, закрыв дверь. — Успокойся и ложись спать. У тебя завтра испытание, нужно набраться сил.

Однако уснуть никак не получалось. Слова МакЛаггена стучали в ушах, отдаваясь болью в районе сердца.

Наутро Драко походил скорее на выжатый лимон, чем на пилота, котором предстоит тест на ди-совместимость и подбор нового напарника. Сделав титаническое усилие над собой, Драко поднялся с кровати с мыслью о том, что неплохо бы перенести испытание на другой день.

«Трус», — ехидно протянул в голове голос МакЛаггена, и он встрепенулся. Нельзя было давать этому придурку еще один повод для насмешек.

Ровно в девять часов утра Драко вошел в зал номер два. Вошел — и опешил. Около десятка претендентов на ди-совместимость с Драко Малфоем и место второго пилота в его Заклинателе выстроились у стены. Отец стоял посреди зала, а рядом с ним — этого просто не могло быть, Драко даже ущипнул себя за руку, надеясь, что еще спит. Рядом с Люциусом стояла, опершись на трость, Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Этого не может быть, — выдохнул он, глядя ей в глаза. — Ты выжила?

— Ты сообщил о гибели мисс Грейнджер, не проверив даже, жива она или нет, — с укором произнес Люциус. — Но она оказалась жива. Получила много травм, которые потребовали длительного и серьезного лечения, но выжила.

— Зря, — выплюнул Драко и увидел, что лицо отца исказила гримаса гнева. — Как она могла выжить, если ее второй пилот погиб. Как она смеет ходить и дышать, когда Астория этого не делает.

— Драко, замолчи, — холодно приказал Люциус. — Мисс Грейнджер — моя ассистентка, и я запрещаю тебе оскорблять ее.

Грейнджер с трудом переступила с ноги на ногу, опираясь на трость, но Драко этого словно не видел. Она дышала — а Астория нет.

«Лучше бы ты погибла тогда», — в сердцах подумал он, но вслух произнес совершенно другое.

— Не уверен, что мисс Грейнджер могла правильно подобрать мне второго пилота.

— Она и не подбирала, — Люциус все еще хмурился. — Она подобрала претендентов, а окончательную точку поставит тест. Прошу, Драко. К барьеру.

Он указал на черту, проведенную посреди зала, отошел к стене и подождал, пока Грейнджер со своей тростью его нагонит.

— Энтони Голдстейн, — достаточно громко произнесла Грейнджер, и бывший однокурсник, чудом выживший при возведении стены, вышел из очереди и встал напротив Драко с палочкой наготове.

— Пять атак и пять защит, пожалуйста.

Не дожидаясь, пока Голдстейн приготовится, Драко взмахнул палочкой, нанося ему первый удар. Энтони отлетел к противоположной стене, но тут же сгруппировался, вскочил на ноги и ударил в ответ. Драко успел парировать его удар и тут же сделать следующий выпад, к которому Голдстейн оказался не готов.

— Энтони, сосредоточься. Драко, прекрати нападать так, словно он твой кровный враг.

— Я всегда так нападаю, — отмахнулся Драко и послал в Голдстейна еще одно заклинание. Тот выставил щит, но опоздал.

— Не подходит, — вынес свой вердикт Люциус. — Следующий.

— Майкл Корнер. Пять атак и пять защит, пожалуйста.

Голос Грейнджер вызывал желание бросить Корнера посреди зала, накинуться на нее саму и рвать голыми руками, пока она не замолчит. Но, к сожалению, она была под протекцией Люциуса, а потому весь шквал негодования Драко обрушился на беднягу Майкла.

После Корнера Люциус забраковал еще Финч-Флетчли, Кута, Пикса и Чанг.

— Генерал Малфой, — Грейнджер робко повернулась к нему. — Позвольте мне попробовать. У нас с Драко сравнительно одинаковые показатели магического потенциала, к тому же, он пользуется навыками пилота, а потому выставлять против него неопытных бойцов — не самая лучшая идея.

— Нет, — отрезал Люциус. — Ты нужна мне здесь, в качестве ассистента, а не на поле боя в кабине Заклинателя. К тому же, твоя нога вряд ли позволит тебе работать в полную силу.

— Вы сами говорили, что это психосоматическое, генерал Малфой, — Грейнджер чуть улыбнулась. — Вот и будет возможность проверить.

— Нет.

— Почему, отец? — крикнул вдруг Драко. — Пусть выходит и дерется, если хочет! Давай, Грейнджер! Иди сюда! Рискни! Ты пожалеешь, что выжила под Дингуоллом!

Она положила бумаги на небольшой столик и сделала шаг вперед.

— Гермиона, я запрещаю! — воскликнул Люциус. — Драко, немедленно извинись!

— Нет, сэр. Я пойду, — Грейнджер явно превозмогала боль с каждым шагом, но Драко было наплевать на это.

— Слыхал, МакЛагген! Не один я выжил! Не один я оказался горе-пилотом, не заслуживающим уважения! — закричал Драко, запрокинув голову. Он надеялся, что этот черт где-то в зале, что он видит и слышит все, что происходит.

— Пять атак. Пять защит. Поехали, — произнесла Грейнджер и подняла палочку.

Драко не слышал, как она произнесла заклятие, похоже, воспользовалась невербальными чарами, но он почувствовал летящий в него сгусток магии. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, он хлестко отклонил заклинание Грейнджер и тут же метнул в нее своим. Она чуть отклонилась, позволяя чарам пролететь мимо, а затем развернула их и направила в самого Драко. Резкий взмах палочки Драко отправил его собственную атаку в потолок. Сверху посыпалась штукатурка. Драко метнул в нее следующее заклинание и чуть не задохнулся от удивления, когда Грейнджер отбросила трость и весьма резво отскочила в сторону, пропуская заклинание Драко справа от себя и тут же посылая другое в ответ.

— Прекратить! — рявкнул Люциус, но его голос донесся до Драко словно сквозь густой туман. Все его внимание теперь занимала Грейнджер. Казалось, он слышит каждый ее вздох, каждую ее мысль.

— Прекратить! — повторил Люциус и заклинанием разоружил и Драко, и Грейнджер. Теперь они просто стояли друг напротив друга, соревнуясь взглядами и тяжело дыша.

— Что это было? — выдохнул, наконец, Драко.

— Идеальная ди-совместимость, — одними губами произнесла Грейнджер.

— Этому не бывать, — отрезал Люциус. — Ты нужна мне в штабе.

— Но генерал Малфой! — воскликнула Грейнджер и решительным шагом подошла к нему. — Эта совместимость похожа на ту, что показывают Гарри и Рон. Ни наша с Асторией совместимость, ни совместимость Драко и Теодора даже близко не стояли с этим. Сэр, если мы станем экипажем Заклинателя…

— Мы не станем экипажем Заклинателя, — отрезал Драко. — Я не собираюсь пилотировать машину с тобой. Я не собираюсь тебя спасать, если что-то случится, да и ты тоже. Это уже давно известно, ведь ты не спасла Асторию. Дайте мне следующего претендента.

— Хорошо. Получи и подавись, если ты не готов засунуть свои страдания в задницу ради спасения остальных — пожалуйста. Робинсон!

После схватки с Грейнджер Робинсон казался просто бревном с палочкой, и Драко раскатал его в считанные минуты, как и оставшихся троих, имена которых он даже не запомнил.

— Завтра в три проба в Заклинателе, — отрезал Люциус, когда Драко смел последнего претендента на место второго пилота.

— Но мы никого не выбрали, — возмутился Драко.

— Я собрал результаты и решу, кто из них подходит тебе больше всего.

«Грейнджер», — хотел было выпалить Драко, признавая невозможное, но молча развернулся и вышел из зала, громко хлопнув дверью.


	7. Chapter 7

Драко долго бродил кругами по своей комнате, размышляя, что теперь будет и кого отец назначит его вторым пилотом. Он не был дураком чтобы продолжать отрицать, что Грейнджер идеально подходит ему в качестве второго пилота. Правда, некоторые детали из их общего прошлого не устраивали Драко, но если отец не найдет другого выхода, то Драко готов был сцепить зубы и полезть в кабину Заклинателя вместе с чертовой Гермионой Грейнджер. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на свои руки. Попробовал бы кто-то сказать, что он идеально ди-совместим с грязнокровкой, которая стала свидетелем гибели его любимой девушки. Драко бы просто стер в порошок за такую гипотезу, а теперь — пожалуйста, сам признавал это. Он с тяжелым вздохом рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок. Хотелось выть на одной ноте, долго и надсадно, как волк на луну зимней ночью.

И все же это стоило обсудить с отцом. Драко взял себя в руки, поднялся и вышел из своей комнаты. Время было раннее, и отец, вероятнее всего, еще сидел в десятом зале, наслаждаясь своим влиянием.

Дверь зала номер десять была приоткрыта, и Драко уже взялся за ручку, но вдруг услышал, что разговаривают двое, причем один голос принадлежал Люциусу, а второй Грейнджер. Драко затаил дыхание и прислушался.

— Генерал Малфой, я была уверена, что это невозможно. Что Гарри и Рон преувеличивают. Но сегодня это была не просто ди-совместимость. Я не просто знала, какое заклинание Драко собирается применить — я чувствовала ход его мысли, каждое шевеление. И я прекрасно понимаю его эмоции, и ту ненависть, которую он ко мне испытывает.

— Ты говоришь так, словно собираешься стать его вторым пилотом, — недовольно протянул Люциус. — И мне не нравится эта идея. Мне нужен ассистент, Гермиона, и ты прекрасно справляешься.

— Я не собираюсь становиться его вторым пилотом, — произнесла Грейнджер после непродолжительного молчания. — И никогда в жизни не могла даже подумать, что именно с Драко у меня будет такая ди-совместимость. Меня это пугает, сэр. Даже сильнее, чем мысль о том, что никто из сегодняшних испытуемых с ним несовместим, и что вся операция по сбросу зелья в Разлом теперь под угрозой срыва.

— И ты пришла рассказать о своем страхе мне? — голос Люциуса звучал удивленно.

— Гарри и Рон на восстановлении, а с профессором МакГонагалл мы не слишком ладим в последнее время. Нет, она не ругает меня в открытую и ничего плохого мне не говорит. Но вы же знаете, как натянуты отношения между двумя лагерями.

— Да, в нашем обществе сейчас раскол, — признал Люциус.

— И это очень опасно. Пока мы разобщены, мы не можем противостоять Дракорам. Да, в чем-то Кормак прав, нужно больше успешных миссий, чтобы люди снова поверили в Заклинателей и их пилотов, чтобы звездные экипажи снова были героями и всеобщими любимцами. Но для этого нам нужно добиться технического совершенства Заклинателей, а без дотаций Министерства это невозможно. Из всех возможных министров Фадж — самый неподходящий для военного времени.

Тут Драко не мог с ней не согласиться, хотя сам звук голоса Грейнджер все еще вызывал иррациональный гнев.

— Так все же, Гермиона, — Люциус пытался вернуться к той теме, которую они подняли еще до прихода Драко. — Ты должна понимать, что я не позволю тебе занять место в кабине Заклинателя. Хотя я не спорю, что ваш экипаж мог бы выйти на уровень тех звездных экипажей, которые нам так нужны.

— Я знаю, сэр. И даже если бы вы были не против, у меня есть свои, достаточно веские причины для отказа.

— Не назовешь мне их?

— Нет, сэр. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Драко стоит за дверью.

Драко вздрогнул. Чертова Грейнджер чувствовала его вот так запросто.

— Кажется, тест открыл у тебя удивительные способности, — процедил Драко, входя.

— Ты подслушивал, — Люциус неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Ничего такого, что мне не стоило знать, я не услышал, — он усмехнулся и повернулся к Грейнджер. — И давно ты знала?

— С того момента, как ты подошел, — она набралась смелости и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Твоя ненависть просто хлещет через край. Я пойду, пожалуй.

Она оперлась на свою трость — и когда только успела снова ее схватить — и медленно, западая на правую ногу, прошествовала к выходу. Странное чувство шевельнулось у Драко в груди, а правое бедро странно заныло. Он привалился к косяку двери и терпеливо ждал, пока Грейнджер выползет из десятого зала, пока пересечет коридор и доберется до лифта. Только когда двери лифта за ее спиной сомкнулись, Драко смог выпрямиться.

— Такого ведь не бывает, правда? — спросил он, неуверенно шагая через зал к отцу. — Я не могу чувствовать ее боль. Испытание ведь уже давно закончилось.

— Ты сам хотел, чтобы она вышла, — отец пожал плечами. — Ты был с нами с первого дня этой борьбы, ты должен знать, что на площадку для испытаний наведены те же чары, что используются для синхронизации, только в ослабленном варианте.

— Я долго думал над тем, что произошло сегодня, — выдавил Драко. — Такой ди-совместимости, как с Грейнджер, у меня действительно не было ни с кем. Ни с Теодором, ни с одним из сегодняшних претендентов. Ты сам видел, они откровенно слабы, но у них есть один большой плюс. У всех них.

— Это какой же?

— У них со мной нет общего прошлого, — бросил Драко. — Кроме того, что мы учились в одной школе. Но мы в Британии, тут если не все, то подавляющее большинство волшебников училось в Хогвартсе, так что это можно не считать.

— И чего же ты хочешь? Ты пришел ко мне с какой-то целью.

— Да. Я хотел попросить тебя, — Драко замялся. — Если ты решишь, что Грейнджер может сделать больше, стоя в кабине Заклинателя, нежели стоя за твоей спиной со своими бумажками — это будет очень плохое решение. Я прошу сделать моим вторым пилотом кого угодно из тех сопляков и неудачников, я готов получать тычки от МакЛаггена трижды на дню, но только не Грейнджер. Умоляю тебя, отец.

— Даже здесь вы с ней проявили удивительное единогласие. Когда мисс Грейнджер пришла ко мне, у нее случилась самая настоящая истерика — так она боялась оказаться с тобой в одной кабине. Пожалуй, твоя ненависть слишком сильна. Ты должен обуздать свои чувства. Пойми, что Гермиона тоже пережила гибель напарника, она сама чуть не погибла. Ее страдания не менее мучительны, чем твои.

— У нее не умирал любимый человек, — выплюнул Драко.

— Она любила Асторию, как сестру, которой у мисс Грейнджер никогда не было, — укоризненно произнес Люциус.

— Отец, я не узнаю тебя, — Драко сцепил пальцы и принялся расхаживать по залу. — Не ты ли культивировал во мне пренебрежение, ненависть к грязнокровкам? Так почему же теперь ты пытаешься заставить уважать ту из них, что принесла мне огромное количество неприятностей. У нас слишком большое общее прошлое.

— Которое может помешать вам построить будущее для всего волшебного общества. Даже если вы не окажетесь в одном Заклинателе, вы должны будете взаимодействовать. Драко, я отослал твою мать на континент не только затем, чтобы обезопасить. Она не должна видеть, как я умираю.

— Ты болен? — Драко ощутил укол совести. Он так увлекся своими страданиями, что не заметил изменений в самом близком человеке.

— Скажем так, профессор Слагхорн пытается меня вылечить. Результатом стала бомба, которую мы намерены сбросить в Разлом, но не мое выздоровление.

— Что случилось?

— На одной из первых миссий мне не посчастливилось. Напоролся на коготь Дракора. Не так, как Кингсли или Тео. Оцарапал ребра о коготь уже убитой твари. Но, оказывается, они выделяют какие-то ужасно токсичные вещества. В общем, — Люциус замолк, расстегнул мантию и чуть приподнял рубашку. Его торс пересекал огромный порез, из которого сочилась синяя тягучая жижа. — Эта дрянь отравляет мою кровь каждый день. Даже Гораций не знает, сколько мне осталось: десять лет или десять дней. Он взял пробы этой жидкости, создал противоядие, так что нам удалось локализовать повреждение.

— Один паренек в Финляндии, — Драко вспомнил случай двухлетней давности. — Он приходил ко мне с таким. Оцарапал руку о зуб убитого Дракора. Я ничем не смог помочь. Я не знал, что с тобой такое случилось, не знал, что у нас есть это зелье. За месяц он полностью посинел, и его кожа, все органы, кости — всё превратилось в эту жижу. Так что ты еще неплохо держишься.

— В любом случае, Драко. Если со мной произойдет то же самое, у мисс Грейнджер будут все сведения о проекте.

— Она станет генералом, — Драко кивнул. Он помнил, какой старостой была Гермиона Грейнджер и не мог отрицать, что эта девица определенно создана для того, чтобы занимать руководящую должность.

— Я думал, она будет твоим советником. Потому и просил тебя умерить свой пыл и усмирить чувства.

— Но я не гожусь в генералы, отец. Я не был в бою уже три года и, наверное, МакЛагген прав. Я никудышный пилот.

— Но ты предан семье и ее делу. Ты сохранишь проект «Заклинатель», если придется.

— Поттер или Уизли, та же Грейнджер — они справятся ничуть не хуже.

— Мой сын вот так спокойно готов пожертвовать наследством, — Люциус ухмыльнулся.

— Я устал от войны. Я боюсь. МакЛагген прав. Я трус.

— Трус боялся бы это признать, — Люциус потрепал его по голове. — Ты не боишься быть генералом — ты осознаешь ответственность.

— И не хочу ее.

— А я пока что и не собираюсь умирать, — Люциус рассмеялся. — Я предупредил тебя, что в будущем это может произойти. А теперь ступай. Тебе завтра тренироваться в Заклинателе с твоим новым напарником.

— И пусть это будет не Грейнджер, — попросил Драко и направился к выходу. Он понимал, что отец еще ничего не решил и потому считал, что напоминание лишним не будет.

Поднимаясь в лифте, Драко думал, как все же изменился — и одновременно остался верен себе — отец. Даже в такое сложное время он умудрился пробиться наверх. Поначалу он, как и все более-менее способные маги выходил на бой с Дракорами, но, как только появилась возможность, он занял пост генерала и теперь готовился передать эту должность Драко. Хотя сам Драко предпочел бы оказаться с матерью и миссис Забини в прекрасных испанских садах, теплых и удаленных от Северного моря. Хотя если ни Стена, ни Заклинатели не справятся с Дракорами, даже там не будет безопасно.

Драко вошел в свою комнату и ощутил, как груз страданий снова опустился на его плечи. И это явно была не его боль. Правое бедро, которое разнылось с новой силой, подтверждало эту догадку. Грейнджер тоже воспользовалась возможностью занять комнату в Министерстве, и теперь она страдала. Драко даже слышал отголоски ее мыслей — возможно, ее комната была неподалеку. Он и сам метался между нежеланием быть ее напарником и восторгом от той ди-совместимости, что показали сегодняшние испытания. Восхитительное чувство единения, полной синхронности — а это даже без синхронизации — и эти эмоции вызвала Грейнджер. Драко улегся на свою кровать, уставился в потолок, чувствуя волны раздражения, прокатывающиеся по телу от одной только мысли о Гермионе Грейнджер, и отголоски ее отчаяния.


	8. Chapter 8

Чарли рассматривал колбу, в которой плавал единственный образец мозга Дракора и размышлял. Ему в голову пришла просто-таки восхитительная идея, и теперь он думал над ее реализацией.

— Жаль, конечно, что у нас всего лишь один образец мозга, — протянул он, ни к кому конкретному не обращаясь.

— А чего ж ты хотел, дружище Чарли, — Хагрид добродушно рассмеялся. — Поисковики-то не притащат тебе всю тушу. Этакую громадину попробуй перемести. Вот и бросают на месте выхода. Ты же сам говорил, что надо-то всего когти, да зубы, да чешуя.

— Так-то оно так, — Чарли задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Когти и зубы нам нужны, чтобы проанализировать яд Дракоров и ущерб, который они могут нанести бойцам. Чешуя — чтобы совершенствовать атаки и понимать, какие заклинания могут ее пробить.

— Ну вот. А мозги-то тебе на кой понадобились?

— Я тут подумал, Хагрид, что мы ничего не знаем об истории Дракоров. Откуда они взялись, как развивались и почему появились только сейчас.

— Дык были ж предположения. Аж целых два.

— Да, но нам нужно знать точно, — Чарли стоял на своем.

— И как ты выяснишь? Пойдешь у живого Дракора спрашивать? Тут-то он тебя и схрумкает.

— Нет. Я собираюсь синхронизироваться с мозгом Дракора. Возможно, мне удастся войти в его воспоминания и увидеть то, что мне нужно. И да, я смогу увидеть его слабое место.

— Чарли, — с опаской произнес Хагрид, — ты давай, не глупи. Опасное это дело, да. А ну как тебе плохо станет. Я-то с исследованиями не очень.

— Получены образцы чешуи Дракоров, — прозвучал мелодичный голос из динамика системы оповещения.

— Ух, Джордан, понавешал этих говорилок, — Хагрид вздрогнул. — Я пойду, заберу образцы, а ты тут давай, не дури.

— Да ладно. У нас с Дракором видовая несовместимость. Ничего не получится, — утешил его Чарли. Хагрид хмыкнул и вышел из лаборатории.

— А может и получится, — протянул Чарли, когда дверь за Хагридом закрылась. — Я просто проверю, получится или нет.

Он повел палочкой, открывая колбу, в которой хранился мозг Дракора, приманил его к себе и взял в руку.

— Ну что ж, попробуем, — Чарли вздохнул, провел палочкой, очерчивая круг вокруг себя и мозга, и произнес заклятие.

На миг все вокруг потемнело, лишь вдалеке вспыхивали редкие отсветы пламени. Но потом глаза привыкли к темноте, и взору предстала огромная пещера, испещренная трещинами, в которых текла раскаленная лава. В пещеру пробивался тонкий луч света. Чарли поднял голову и увидел Разлом, к которому по стенам пещеры неторопливо ползли Дракоры. Он снова опустил взгляд и принялся рассматривать спящих чудовищ. Они лежали повсюду, куда только доставал взгляд. Огромные чешуйчатые создания, закалявшие свои тела в жаре лавы. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, и Чарли почувствовал, что задыхается.

***

Машина стояла посреди девятого зала, куда Драко вошел за пять минут до условленного времени. Он уже и позабыл, какая это громадина. А может, Криви и Уизли что-то усовершенствовали.

— Как тебе этот малыш? — Деннис подмигнул Драко. — Мы называем его «Нюхлер». Самый маленький из нашей новой серии, зато самый легкий и маневренный. Корпус усилен Защитными чарами, внутри добавлена подушка из Амортизирующих чар. Теперь можно не бояться падений.

— Но лучше его лишний раз не ронять, — Джордж тоже подошел. — Знаешь ли, детали нынче на вес золота. Каждая поломка — это необходимость делать заказ на маггловском заводе. Раньше мы немного пришибали их менеджеров Конфундусом, чтобы не задавали лишних вопросов, но теперь, когда Визенгамот по три раза на дню пытается проголосовать за закрытие проекта, такие вольности уже непозволительны. Так что не роняй нашего малыша. Мы расстроимся.

— Второму пилоту это скажете, как только появится, — фыркнул Драко. — Кстати, вы не в курсе, кого выбрали?

— Генерал перед нами не отчитывается. Единственное, что он велел — дать тебе легкую и маневренную машинку. «Нюхлер» как боевая единица слабоват, но для прикрытия, для отвлечения внимания — то, что в Мунго прописали, — Джордж хлопнул Драко по плечу. — Залезай в кабину, осматривайся.

Драко покачал головой и открыл дверь со стороны первого пилота.

— Малфой, — окликнул его Джордж. — Я рад, что ты вернулся.

Драко даже стало жаль, что не может ответить тем же.

В кабине Заклинателя действительно многое изменилось. Стало намного просторнее, сама кабина стала выше. Драко занял свое место и принялся разминаться.

— Привет, Малфой. Как настроение? — раздался из динамика голос Ли Джордана.

— Готов к полному провалу, — бодро отрапортовал Драко. — Ты видел вчерашние испытания? Такого убожества даже в первую волну набора не было.

— Драко, ну второго Тео тебе никто не подберет. Его нет. Знал бы ты, как я по вашему экипажу скучаю. Гарри и Рон хорошо бьются, но молчат. У МакЛаггенов пафоса выше крыши. А с вами и поболтать можно было, и бились вы обалденно.

Драко не нашел, что сказать. И впрямь, он решил, будто смерть Нотта ударила только по нему, не подумав даже о том, что Ли бессменно был с ними. Что ребята из аналитического отдела, с которыми приходилось иногда пересекаться, тоже могли скучать.

— Эй, ты чего примолк? — спросил Ли из динамика.

— Я тоже скучал, Ли. По тебе скучал. По Тео и Астории до сих пор скучаю.

— Да, славные ребята были. Надери зад Дракорам, Малфой. За Нотта и Гринграсс. Дингуольской твари уже нет, но у нее остались братики и сестрички. Покажи им, кто на поверхности босс.

— Ли, поганец, как мне тебя не хватало, — Драко рассмеялся.

Дверь в кабину со стороны второго пилота открылась, и смех резко оборвался. Драко ожидал увидеть Корнера, чей магический потенциал более-менее дотягивал до его собственного, или, на худой конец, Финч-Флетчли, показавшего хотя бы намек на ди-совместимость. Но не ее.

— Грейнджер, — хмуро произнес Драко.

— Мне пришлось оглушить Пикса, — слова явно давались ей с трудом, тем более что трость она оставила внизу и сейчас пыталась стоять без опоры. — У него крайне посредственный магический потенциал и нулевая ди-совместимость с тобой. Вы погибли бы на первой же миссии. Генерал Малфой, конечно, будет в бешенстве, но личное сейчас на втором плане.

— Гермиона? — в голосе Ли Джордана послышался испуг. — Ты как там стоишь? Ты точно сможешь двигаться?

— На испытаниях же смогла. Ли, мадам Помфри была права. Это чистейшая психосоматика. Я приняла решение. Запускай тренировочный протокол.

— Как знаешь, — Джордан вздохнул. — До синхронизации минута.

— Грейнджер, ты ненормальная. Я ухожу.

— Только попробуй, — она пригрозила ему палочкой. — Я закрою от тебя разум и ударю таким заклинанием, что год на руках ходить будешь.

— Не подеритесь там! Тридцать секунд до синхронизации.

— Это отвратительная идея, Грейнджер. Худшая из всех, что мог сгенерировать твой мозг, — выплюнул Драко и попытался успокоиться. Однако унять отчаянно колотящееся сердце за полминуты было невозможно.

— Ты чертова дура, Грейнджер, — простонал Драко.

— Синхронизация включена.

Ли мог бы не напрягаться, Драко и сам почувствовал момент начала синхронизации. Его мысли перестали принадлежать ему, он не знал, где заканчивается он и начинается Грейнджер.

— Астория! — этот крик явно принадлежал Грейнджер. Черно-белые картинки замелькали перед взглядом Драко, увлекая за собой.

— Грейнджер, — насилу выдавил он. — Постарайся не увлекаться воспоминаниями.

Но она падала в эту пучину, утягивая за собой Драко. Похоже, ее переживания были даже сильнее его собственных, о чем он и помыслить не мог.

— Гермиона, не шевелись, — слабый голос Астории звучал тихо, но бил в самое сердце. — Тебе придавило ногу.

— Астория, смотри на меня! Смотри! Говори со мной! Сейчас я выберусь и помогу тебе. У меня с собой есть пара зелий. Сейчас я помогу тебе.

— Гермиона, — глаза Астории подернулись пеленой подступающей смерти. — Не двигайся. Перережешь сухожилия.

— Астория!

Грейнджер неестественно изогнулась, доставая невесть откуда маленькую сумочку, извлекла из нее флакончик с зельем, Левитацией подняла в воздух над Асторией и принялась поливать подругу снадобьем.

Но было поздно. Астория уже не дышала. Боль пронзила ногу, и от шока отняло дар речи. Когда дверь кабины со стороны Астории открылась, Грейнджер только и могла, что беззвучно хватать воздух ртом.

— Джордан, ты меня слышишь? Экипаж «Феникса-один» не выжил. Нотт погиб. Прошу подкрепления.

Драко узнал собственный голос и хлопок двери, последовавший за этими словами. Грейнджер залилась слезами.

— «Нюхлер», у вас все в порядке? — голос Ли Джордана прорезался сквозь пелену воспоминаний. Последним, что Драко успел увидеть, было обеспокоенное лицо отца, склонившегося над Грейнджер. Все потухло.

— Ни черта не нормально! — выкрикнул Драко, вырываясь из воспоминаний Грейнджер. — Ли, разорви чертову синхронизацию!

— Синхронизация остановлена.

Мысли Драко стали его собственными, и он насилу успел поймать Грейнджер, когда она начала падать на пол кабины.

— Вызовите мадам Помфри. У нас тут обморок, — пробормотал Драко, выбираясь из кабины с Грейнджер на руках.

Он спрыгнул на каменный пол зала и встретился глазами с недовольным взглядом отца.

— Я объясню, — протянул Драко, но тут дверь зала с треском слетела с петель. На пороге стоял всклокоченный Хагрид.

— Сэр, нужна помощь в лаборатории. Чарли. Ему плохо. Он сделал себе синхронизацию с мозгом Дракора.

Люциус побледнел и бегом бросился прочь из зала, напрочь позабыв и о Драко, и об его провале, и о самоуправстве Грейнджер.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Драко занес Грейнджер в медицинский кабинет, там уже была целая толпа народу. Все стояли вокруг койки, на которой лежал Чарли Уизли, белый, как мел, и из его носа сочилась кровь. Похоже, он был без сознания.

— Это моя вина, — сквозь рыдания выдавил Хагрид. — Я же знал, что Чарли думал об этом. Я должен был сообразить, что он синхронизируется с этими мозгами, как только представится такая возможность. Ну почему я не взял его с собой за образцами? Ну почему не уследил?

— Хагрид, ты что, хоронишь Чарли? — недовольно проворчала мадам Помфри.

— Рубеус, в самом деле, — Люциус оттеснил Хагрида к выходу. — Чарли просто в обмороке. Сейчас мадам Помфри вольет в него стаканчик тонизирующего зелья, и все будет в порядке. Ну в самом деле, не у гроба стоим. Иди, вон, выпей чего-нибудь с маготехниками. У них тоже сегодня тот еще денек.

Драко уложил Грейнджер на койку и с грустью посмотрел на прикрытые глаза. Ее воспоминания, живые, полные боли и отчаяния, никак не отпускали, как будто ощущения собственной никчемности было мало.

— Она сказала, что сама решила стать вторым пилотом, — протянул Драко в ответ на немой укор отца, когда тот подошел и склонился над Грейнджер.

— Пускай зайдет ко мне, как только придет в сознание, — хмуро произнес Люциус и вручил Драко ее трость.

— И ведь я знал, что чего-то подобного и следует ожидать. Я говорил, что с ней будут проблемы.

Люциус развернулся и вышел из медицинского кабинета, не удостоив Драко ответом.

Спустя пару минут Грейнджер глубоко вдохнула и открыла глаза.

— Где я? Что случилось?

— Я же просил, не падай в собственные воспоминания. Генерал Малфой говорил, что ты останешься его ассистенткой и не будешь лезть в Заклинателя. Грейнджер, горе ты мое, почему ты вечно все делаешь назло остальным?

— Я думала, что смогу, — слабо произнесла она. Ее тонкие пальцы пытались нашарить что-то на кровати, и Драко вздрогнул, когда они обхватили его запястье.

— Ты смогла. Смогла показать мне, каким ублюдком я был, — Драко чуть повел рукой и сгреб ее пальцы в свою ладонь. — Прости, Грейнджер. Ты сможешь меня простить?

— За что? Ты ни в чем не виноват.

— Я был в твоих воспоминаниях и все видел. Я даже не проверил, жива ты или нет, просто отрапортовал о вашей гибели. Я винил тебя в гибели Астории, считал, что ты не помогла ей — и я увидел, что это не так. Ты пострадала, пытаясь ей помочь. Я винил тебя в том, как сам вел себя, ведь я вышел из того пекла без потерь.

— Драко, — она заерзала, пытаясь сесть. — Это жизнь. Все мы совершаем ошибки. Все мы тонем в своем горе. Я винила тебя в том, что ты уехал и не остался даже на похороны. Так что считай, мы квиты.

— Отец сказал, что хочет с тобой поговорить. Кажется, он всерьез рассержен. Да еще и Чарли.

— А что с Чарли? — Грейнджер оперлась на руку Драко и все же села, и теперь с интересом смотрела на койку, над которой хлопотала мадам Помфри.

— Синхронизировался с образцом мозга Дракора, — коротко ответил Драко, и Грейнджер прижала руку ко рту.

— Ладно. Помоги мне встать, пожалуйста. Мне нужно к генералу.

— Да отлежись ты, неугомонная!

— Все в порядке, Драко, серьезно. Просто слишком расчувствовалась, — Грейнджер схватилась за его руку и спустила ноги с койки. — Просто дай мне трость.

Драко подал ей трость и помог подняться на ноги.

— Я схожу с тобой, — он распахнул перед Грейнджер дверь, подождал, пока она выйдет, и побрел рядом.

— Слышал о вашем полнейшем провале, — прозвучал за их спинами голос МакЛаггена. 

Грейнджер замерла, как вкопанная, а Драко медленно повернулся.

— Тоже мне, осколки звездных экипажей. Даже с места Заклинателя не сдвинули. Две истерички.

— Ну-ка повтори, что ты сказал, — прорычал Драко, пересекая коридор.

— Малфой, пожалуйста, — прошептала Грейнджер, и он услышал ее шепот не только ушами, но еще и внутри черепной коробки.

— Ма-а-алфой, пожа-а-алуйста, — с издевательской ухмылкой передразнил МакЛагген. — Ночью в кроватке будешь так говорить. Если этот экипаж неудачников будет прикрывать мне спину, я готов хоть сейчас подать в отставку.

— И подавай, — Драко на ходу закатал рукава и перехватил палочку поудобнее.

— Драко, — Грейнджер беспомощно стояла посреди коридора, опершись на свою трость.

— Генерал, похоже, последние мозги растерял, если назначил эту калеку вторым пилотом.

— Остолбеней! — выпалил Драко, и МакЛагген едва успел увернуться.

— Отвали от меня, психованный. Экспеллиармус.

— Протего, — Драко вскинул магический щит, и заклинание МакЛаггена ушло в стену.

— А что, Малфой, каково это — иметь с папашкой одну подстилку на двоих?

В ушах зашумело — на его собственный гнев наложился гнев Грейнджер, и Драко двинулся на МакЛаггена, посылая одно невербальное заклинание за другим. В глазах темнело от злобы, в мозгу всплывали как Боевые чары, способные нанести противнику немалый урон, так и Непростительное Круцио. На щеках МакЛаггена вспыхивали следы от пощечин — результаты заклинаний, которые, скорее всего, подсовывало сознание Грейнджер. Следы от Режущих чар пересекали грудь МакЛаггена подобно сетке.

— Остановись, — простонал Кормак, когда на его щеке пролег глубокий порез.

— Извинись перед ней немедленно, — в голосе Драко звучал металл.

— Вот еще — перед калекой извиняться.

— Извинись немедленно! Круцио!

Заклинание достигло своей цели, и МакЛагген рухнул на пол, крича и извиваясь от боли.

— Я сказал — извинись, — медленно, практически по слогам произнес Драко, но МакЛагген был способен только на бессвязные вопли боли. Драко взмахнул палочкой, снимая чары.

— Прости, — тихо простонал МакЛагген.

— Я не слышу! Круцио!

— Драко! — голос Люциуса вернул его к реальности. Драко убрал палочку в карман мантии и повернулся к отцу. Только теперь он заметил, что по лицу Грейнджер текут слезы.

— Ты бы поступил так же, если бы услышал, что МакЛагген сказал про…

— В десятый зал. Оба. МакЛагген, зайдите в медицинский кабинет, пускай мадам Помфри вас подлатает.

— Что? — Драко не верил своим ушам. — Ты простишь ему…

— В зал, — Люциус указал на распахнутую дверь, и Драко пришлось подчиниться.

— Итак, вы двое сегодня явно решили побить Чарли Уизли в соревновании за звание «Умник месяца». Мисс Грейнджер, почему вы ослушались моего прямого приказа и полезли в кабину Заклинателя? Помнится, еще вчера вы умоляли не подпускать вас к Драко, а Драко — к вам.

— Сэр, я, — Грейнджер замялась. — Я не могу так. У нас с Драко одинаковые магические потенциалы и идеальная ди-совместимость. У Пикса магический потенциал не дотягивает даже до уровня начинающего пилота, а ди-совместимость им придется выводить с нуля. Мы не можем позволить себе потратить столько времени, сэр.

— Гермиона. Именно из-за идеальной ди-совместимости я и не хотел ставить тебя вторым пилотом. Синхронизация открывает твоему напарнику все твои мысли и чувства, и есть риск, что ты с головой погрузишься в них и позабудешь о том, для чего вошла в кабину. Так же и с Драко. Вы опасны друг для друга.

— Пусти Пикса в мою голову — и он сойдет с ума, это я тебе гарантирую, — бросил Драко.

— А с тобой у меня отдельный разговор! — громыхнул Люциус. — Что за бардак ты устроил в коридоре?

— Залезь в мою голову и посмотри! Давай, ты же можешь! Ты же делал так раньше.

— Драко, это было всего раз, — Люциус смягчил тон. — И тогда я хотел поберечь твои чувства.

Драко отвернулся. Действительно, после Дингуолла отец ворвался с помощью Легилименции в его голову, чтобы не заставлять Драко пересказывать произошедшее.

— Тогда побереги их сейчас. Я не повторю то, что услышал.

Грейнджер присела в небольшое кресло и утерла слезы.

— Генерал Малфой, сэр. МакЛагген действительно позволил себе некоторые высказывания, которые не могли оставить Драко равнодушным.

— Хорошо. Легилименс.

Вот так без предупреждения и без подготовки. Перед глазами снова возникла мерзкая рожа МакЛаггена, а в ушах зазвенели его злые слова.

— Я понял, — Люциус оборвал связь после фразы о подстилке. — Я поговорю с Кормаком и с его отцом. Этого не должно повторяться. Более того, если Кормак позволяет себе подобное обращение с другими пилотами, я буду вынужден снять их экипаж с Заклинателя. Нам нужно много экипажей и много пилотов. Грядет серьезная миссия.

— Так мы можем идти? — робко спросила Гермиона.

— Да. Ступайте. И постарайтесь больше не прибегать к Непростительным чарам. Драко, не забывай, каждое твое движение отражается на моей репутации.

— Да, отец, — Драко низко наклонил голову. — Но кто же все-таки будет моим вторым пилотом?

— А, это, — Люциус повел рукой. — Завтра вы с мисс Грейнджер начнете тренироваться входить в синхронизацию без падения в пучину своих переживаний. Я посмею понадеяться на ваше прошлое и на ваш профессионализм, и не хотел бы просчитаться. Ничего. Думаю, вы быстро восстановитесь.

— Да, сэр, — едва слышно прошелестела Грейнджер.

— Да, отец, — Драко распахнул перед Грейнджер двери. — Я проведу тебя.

Как Драко и подозревал, комната Грейнджер была неподалеку от его собственной.

— Пожалуйста, постарайся сегодня не слишком думать о произошедшем, — попросил Драко, когда Грейнджер распахнула дверь в свою комнату. — А то я вчера полночи уснуть не мог из-за твоего смятения.

— Прости, — она слабо улыбнулась и пожала плечами. — Я постараюсь, честно. Но ты лучше закройся от меня Окклюменцией.

— До завтра, Грейнджер.

— До завтра, Малфой. И спасибо, что заступился, — она мягко коснулась его руки на миг, а потом быстро закрыла дверь, словно прячась от него.


	10. Chapter 10

То ли Грейнджер и впрямь немного успокоилась, то ли попросту закрылась от Драко с помощью Окклюменции, но спалось ему куда лучше, и наутро он был достаточно бодр, чтобы перенести несколько часов тренировки синхронизации с Грейнджер.

— Как ты? — с улыбкой спросил Драко, едва Грейнджер вошла в девятый зал.

— Это сочувствие? Хорошая попытка, Драко, — она чуть приподняла уголки губ. — Знаешь, мне стало легче после нашего вчерашнего разговора. Я даже выспалась впервые за три года.

— Ты имела в виду — после моих извинений? — Драко чуть стушевался. — Да, я был неправ по поводу тебя.

— Что я вижу! Двое звездных пилотов снова в строю. Ну что, попробуем войти в синхронизацию? Пока что поработаем с вашими милыми мозгами напрямую, не будем насиловать очаровашку «Нюхлера». Если вы его уроните из-за того, что не достигнете согласия, с правой ноги ему начинать ход или с левой, Джордж с Деннисом вас потом тоже уронят.

Что Драко неизменно нравилось в Ли Джордане, так это то, что он не растерял своей комментаторской болтливости даже после всего произошедшего.

— Готовы, — Грейнджер едва сдерживала смех. Да, пожалуй, его извинения благотворно на нее повлияли. А может, то, что он надрал МакЛаггену задницу, так ее развеселило.

— Три минуты до синхронизации, — сообщил Ли. — Драко, соберись, твои занимательные фантазии — явно не то, что сейчас нужно видеть Гермионе.

— Ли, я соберусь намного быстрее, если ты не будешь меня смешить, — выдавила Грейнджер сквозь смех.

— Извините, прекращаю. Две минуты тридцать секунд до синхронизации.

Драко глубоко вдохнул и неспешно выдохнул, чувствуя, как по телу разливается тепло. Грейнджер стояла в трех шагах, и ему даже не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть ее сжатые в нитку губы, раздувающиеся крылья носа, правую руку, которая инстинктивно ищет рядом трость и пытается на нее опереться. Он чувствовал, как боль исчезает из ее правого бедра.

— Две минуты до синхронизации.

Драко прислушался к собственным чувствам. Абсолютная пустота внутри — если не считать присутствия Грейнджер, но и оно истаивало по мере того, как она прикладывала усилия, готовясь к синхронизации.

— Минута. Для тренировки синхронизации будет создана иллюзия управления Заклинателем, чтобы вы могли отработать движения. Никакой боевой тренировки, просто пробежка.

Драко кивнул, поднял руку с волшебной палочкой и почувствовал, как то же самое сделала Грейнджер.

— Б… бирюзовые пикси, ребята, вы меня пугаете, — выдавил Ли. — Синхронизация запущена.

Глаза распахнулись сами по себе. Иллюзорная поляна, на которой они оказались, манила своей неизведанностью.

— Пройдите круг по поляне, — сообщил откуда-то сверху голос Ли. Драко уверенно зашагал вперед, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает его второй пилот. Он чувствовал каждое ее движение. Ее вдох был его вдохом. Его выдох был ее выдохом. Казалось, даже ее пульс бил по его коже.

— Хорошо, теперь в обратную сторону, — удивительно, но в синхронизации с Теодором голос Ли звучал приглушенно. Сейчас же Драко слышал каждый шорох, каждое движение воздуха невероятно отчетливо, словно у него было две пары ушей. И он знал, что Грейнджер чувствовала то же самое.

— Сэр, они меня пугают, — произнес Ли, когда Люциус вошел в зал номер девять.

— Запусти иллюзию кошки. Пускай поймают, — Люциус хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Есть — запустить иллюзию кошки, — отчеканил Ли и взмахнул палочкой. — Ребята, цель — найти и поймать кошку.

Драко повел головой, выискивая изменение в окружающем пейзаже. Он даже не подозревал, что увидит одновременно и своими глазами, и глазами Грейнджер. Однако картинка вскоре замерла и сфокусировалась на маленьких пушистых ушках, торчащих из зарослей травы. Драко перешел на бег в ту же секунду, что и Грейнджер. А может, и наоборот.

— Точность до тысячной доли секунды, сэр, — произнес Ли с такой гордостью, словно это был тест сконструированного им приспособления, а не двух живых человек, которым он только указания давал.

— Превосходно.

Короткая пробежка, бросок — и Драко с Гермионой одновременно вскинули руку в воздух — предполагалось, что пальцы сжимают кошачий загривок.

— Генерал Малфой, сэр, — Терри Бут заглянул в зал номер девять. — Активизация Разлома. Вас ждут в десятом зале.

— Джордан, ты будешь нужен мне там, — бросил Люциус.

— Есть, сэр. Конец синхронизации.

— Что случилось? — спросила Грейнджер и покачнулась. Драко подставил ей плечо и помог доковылять до стены, у которой она прислонила свою трость.

— Идем, посмотрим. Не торопись.

Она подняла голову, и их взгляды встретились.

— Восхитительное ощущение, — выдохнула Грейнджер. — Когда мы с Асторией синхронизировались, мне надо было прикладывать усилие, чтобы почувствовать ее движение или уловить ее мысли, а тут…

— Ты просто сама отдаешь мне их. Даже не мне, а одному большому организму, в котором мы играем одинаковые роли.

— Да, — она замерла, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Даже удивительно, что у нас с тобой есть эта способность. Ведь мы друг друга не очень-то жаловали в школе.

— Времена меняются, Гермиона, — он улыбнулся, впервые назвав ее по имени. В конце концов, Азкабанский Разлом перечеркнул косой трещиной все условности, что касались чистоты крови и принадлежности к какому бы то ни было факультету. Остались только живые люди, готовые сражаться за свое будущее.

В десятом зале Люциус уже отдавал приказы.

— Разлом снова активен. Вышло две твари. «Сохатый», вы еще не восстановились, покиньте зал.

— Генерал Малфой, у вас нет экипажей, способных без прикрытия выйти на Дракора третьего уровня и хотя бы сдержать его, — напомнил Поттер. — Мы готовы выступать.

— Послушайте, Поттер, — начал было Люциус, но Кормак перебил его.

— Поттер прав. «Славный» и «Сохатый» совершат высадку прямо сейчас, раз уж у нас больше нет способных пилотов.

— Генерал Малфой, — голос Грейнджер прозвучал неожиданно звонко. — Вы видели нашу синхронизацию.

— Вы останетесь на базе, и это не обсуждается. «Сохатый», «Славный», по машинам!

— Но отец! — Драко бросился к нему. — Мы можем прикрыть хотя бы один экипаж.

— Нет, — отчеканил Люциус. — В этой высадке вы не участвуете.

— Лед! — дверь распахнулась, и в зал, прихрамывая, вошел Чарли. — Лед! Гнездо Дракоров расположено в недрах земли, они спят в пещере, где текут потоки лавы. Заморозьте их!

— С вами, мистер Уизли, я еще поговорю! — Люциус метнул в него гневный взгляд. — Джордан, организуй высадку «Славного» и «Сохатого». Чарли, вернитесь в свою лабораторию, я скоро буду.

— Черт, я переживаю за Чарли, — протянула Гермиона, когда они с Драко вышли из десятого зала вслед за Чарли.

— Да, он, конечно, дал маху, синхронизировавшись с Дракором, точнее — с его мозгом.

— Вот именно, Драко. Ты не заметил, что при синхронизации на какое-то время ты перенимаешь часть способностей своего партнера? У меня перестает болеть нога, ты начинаешь думать о том, что предрассудки в прошлом и называешь меня по имени, а я, черт его подери, начинаю ругаться, хотя никогда раньше не позволяла себе таких выражений.

— Эй, ты ведь не серьезно это? Чарли ведь не станет Дракором?

— Мы с тобой — биологически равноценны. Дракор изначально больше, и его потенциал равен — а у Дракоров третьего уровня превышает — потенциал двух волшебников. Я вообще удивляюсь, что у Чарли мозг не взорвался.

Чарли стоял чуть поодаль и, похоже, совершенно ничего не слышал, лишь бессвязно бормотал себе под нос. Опомнился он только в тот момент, когда Люциус вышел из десятого зала.

— Генерал Малфой, я такое видел! Я был в логове Дракоров. Их там сотни, генерал. Они спят. Если они проснутся — Мерлин, я даже не представляю, что будет, если они проснутся. И некоторые из них — явно самки, высиживают яйца.

— Чарли, как ты вообще до такого додумался? — Люциус покачал головой. — Это безумно опасно. Если бы ты погиб?

— Да, потенциально мой мозг мог не справиться с информационным потоком из мозга Дракора. Чисто технически — меньше клеток, ниже скорость обработки информации — но это ведь детали, сэр. Я справился.

— Ты здорово нас напугал, Чарли, — Люциус похлопал его по плечу. — Пообещай мне, что этот эксперимент был разовой акцией и больше не повторится.

— Но сэр, — Чарли заозирался по сторонам. — Я хотел попросить средств на добычу нового мозга Дракора. Той информации, что дал этот, недостаточно.

— Нет, — отрезал Люциус. — Это слишком опасно. Я не хочу оставлять лабораторию на Хагрида. Нет, он славный малый, исполнительный, ответственный, но, сам понимаешь, не слишком хорош в научной части. Я запрещаю тебе подвергать свой мозг такой опасности.  
Люциус развернулся к нему спиной.

— А теперь мне нужно вернуться в десятый зал. Высадка двух экипажей — я должен присутствовать.

Он ушел, а Чарли со всей возможной прытью бросился к Драко.

— Драко, я был прав. Я был прав, — будучи старше на добрых семь лет, Чарли сейчас казался совершеннейшим ребенком. — Дементоры — это побочная ветвь Дракоров. Звено эволюции, способное выживать в мире людей. Собиратели энергии для Дракоров. А теперь, когда Дракоры достаточно окрепли и пробудились, они начали высылать самых слабых представителей вида, этаких разведчиков. Если Разлом раскроется полностью, они все выйдут и займут Землю.

— Погоди, ты сказал: «Высылать самых слабых представителей»? — Гермиона скривилась. — То есть, третий уровень — это не предел?

— Нет-нет, там есть сильнее, намного сильнее, — Чарли понизил голос до шепота. — И даже с крыльями, как у настоящих драконов.

— Но тогда мы должны как можно раньше уничтожить их логово и закрыть Разлом, — Драко сжал кулаки.

— И я иду с этим к профессору Слагхорну. Прямо сейчас иду, — Чарли развернулся и быстро похромал к лифтам. — И пожалуйста, передайте «Сохатому» и «Славному», что Дракоры ненавидят лед!

— Если они ненавидят лед, то как пересекают Северное море? — Гермиона посмотрела на Драко и пожала плечами. – Кажется, Чарли немного неправильно понял увиденное.  
Драко даже не нашел, что ей ответить.


	11. Chapter 11

Чарли появился с негромким хлопком и воровато осмотрелся по сторонам. Конечно, многие предрассудки остались далеко в прошлом, но Лютный Переулок и его дурная слава явно были не в их числе. Однако то, что требовалось Чарли, можно было купить только здесь, в этом мрачном месте, где даже при свете дня все казалось сумеречным. Чарли мысленно отругал себя за то, что счел поздний вечер хорошим временем для этой прогулки, и толкнул дверь.

Лавка «Горбин и Беркс» издавна снискала славу места, где можно купить все, были бы деньги. Если раньше на полках лежали темные артефакты и просто проклятые вещицы, а в колбах поблескивали жидкости, эффект от которых не смог бы предсказать даже самый искусный зельевар, то теперь все пространство занимали части Дракоров. Что и говорить, определенные слои волшебного общества быстро приспособились к внезапно наступившему будущему и выяснили, что клык Дракора бьет по своим ядовитым качествам клык Василиска, растертая чешуя Дракора успешно заменяет многие ядовитые порошки, а синяя слизь стократ ядовитее яда акромантула.

— Мистер Уизли, — Горбин потер заскорузлые руки и гадко усмехнулся. — Не ожидал я увидеть вас в гостях. Намедни заходил ваш братец, Билл — благо, я вовремя закрылся. А вот некоторым моим клиентам не повезло. Тяжелые времена, мистер Уизли, каждый выживает, как может.

Чарли поморщился. После того, как открылся Азкабанский Разлом, Билл перешел в Аврорат, где с другими бравыми ребятами отлавливал торговцев органами и частицами Дракоров, а также их покупателей, которые подчас создавали из новых ингредиентов ужаснейшие составы.

— Я к вам за покупкой, — тихо произнес Чарли. — Поговаривают, у вас можно собрать целого Дракора, если хорошо порыться на полках.

— Врут, мистер Уизли, — Горбин избегал смотреть Чарли в глаза. — А если и так, неужто один из лучших ученых штаба задумал создать ручного Дракора?

— Нет. Мне нужна одна часть, — Чарли набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. — Мне нужен мозг Дракора.

Похоже, даже для Горбина это было странно. Он уставился на Чарли, выпучив глаза, и даже перестал потирать руки в предвкушении хорошей сделки.

— Мистер Уизли, вы же понимаете, что мозг Дракора…

— Плачу любые деньги, — он оперся на прилавок и смерил Горбина решительным взглядом. — Есть у вас такая диковинка.

— Мозг Дракора, мистер Уизли, орган невероятно нежный, а потому защищен толстой черепной костью. Знаете ли, в процессе вскрытия черепной коробки мозг очень легко повредить. И к тому же он очень быстро портится. Пока копатели доберутся до туши, пока вскроют череп — мозг-то уже того, тухлый.

— Жаль, — Чарли вздохнул. — Значит, я зря потратил время.

Он развернулся к двери и сделал один только шаг. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Горбин за своей стойкой засуетился.

— Мистер Уизли, я, конечно, красочно описал вам сложность добычи мозга Дракора, так сказать, в деталях, но я же не сказал, что у меня нет ни одного, даже самого завалящего образца.

Чарли насилу сдержал смешок и поспешил спрятать улыбку. Вот как Люциус делал: намекал на легкие деньги, но уводил их из-под носа у бедной жертвы с наигранным разочарованием. Да, определенно, Чарли научился у генерала кое-чему полезному.

— Вот это уже другой разговор, — Чарли повернулся и посмотрел на высокую колбу, которую Горбин уже успел выудить непонятно откуда.

— Не сочтите за грубость, мистер Уизли, но зачем вам мозг Дракора? — произнес Горбин, не отрываясь от подсчета монет. Чарли сгреб колбу в охапку и теперь любовно ее поглаживал.

— На самом деле это военная тайна, мистер Горбин, вы же понимаете, — он попытался изобразить снисходительную улыбку, хотя нельзя было сказать, что у него получилось. — Но вам, так и быть, расскажу.

Горбин снова потер руки.

— Дело в том, мистер Горбин, что я провел удивительнейший эксперимент. Я вошел в синхронизацию с мозгом мертвого Дракора. Мне нужно было увидеть, как он жил, где. Его слабые места. И то, что я увидел, превзошло все мои ожидания. Я увидел устройство их общины. Почувствовал их внутреннюю связь. Почему мы раньше не были способны к синхронизации? Потому что раньше этой энергии не было на поверхности Земли. Эта связь присуща Дракорам, эта энергия — их энергия, и ее излишки вырвались подобно лаве из Разлома.

— Подождите, Чарли, — в глазах Горбина мелькнула тень страха. — Но ведь связь синхронизации — двусторонняя! Вы синхронизировались с мозгом Дракора.

— Вот же черт, — протянул Чарли. — В момент синхронизации я активировал его мозг. И он…

— Мог показать Дракорам устройство штаба, — Горбин сделал небольшой шаг назад. — Забирайте свой мозг и убирайтесь, мистер Уизли. Вы, безумный ученый, на самом деле — редкий идиот! Убирайтесь поскорее и забудьте дорогу к моему магазину вместе с вашими чертовыми Дракорами.

Чарли опрометью выскочил из лавки, прижался к ближайшей стене и тяжело задышал.

— Чарли! — громыхнул над головой голос Хагрида. — Вот ты где! В Министерстве нужна твоя помощь, а ты решил за покупками отлучиться. Да еще и куда — в Лютный переулок. Тьфу! Пропащее место. Даже теперь пропащее.

— Хагрид, — выдавил Чарли. — Мне нельзя возвращаться в штаб.

— Чего это? Ты давай, не дури, возвращайся.

— Я не сказал этого ни генералу, ни Драко и Гермионе. У Дракоров очень высокий уровень телепатической энергии. Эта часть умений и породила дементоров — существ, способных общаться без единого слова. Когда открылся разлом, излишек энергии вырвался наружу, подарив нам чудо ди-совместимости. Это заслуга не только МакГонагалл. Но Горбин прав, не только я проник в мозг Дракора. Дракор тоже проник в мой мозг. Он смотрел моими глазами, слышал моими ушами, жил в моих воспоминаниях.

— Чарли, так мы ж мозг достали из мертвой твари. Ничего он не видел.

— А если я запустил его мозг в момент синхронизации? Если он успел передать часть информации другим Дракорам?

— Беда, — Хагрид покачал головой. — Но я тебя тут все равно не брошу. Идем. Давай, аппарируй нас в Министерство, а то я, того, не хочу еще раз в камин лезть. Тесно мне там, понимаешь?

— Хагрид, — Чарли вздохнул и перехватил поудобнее колбу с мозгом Дракора.

— Ты чего это такое купил? — возмущенно спросил Хагрид. — Новый мозг что ли? Ты гляди, решил восстановить наш фонд образцов.

—Ну, я... — Чарли замялся.

— Ты что, опять с ним синхронизироваться собрался? Да ты совсем рехнулся, Чарли!

— Я должен увидеть, что происходит в их логове. Должен, Хагрид, понимаешь?

— Ты что, не слыхал что ли, что мадам Помфри говорила? Мозги у тебя могут не выдержать. Взорвешься, лопнешь, как воздушный шарик, и что я тогда делать буду?

— Хагрид, — Чарли уставился на него, и в мозгу вспыхнула великолепная мысль. — А ведь мы с тобой могли бы синхронизироваться с этим мозгом вместе.

— Побойся Мерлина, Чарли! Ты и так уже наворотил.

— Хагрид, просто подумай. В тебе течет кровь великанов, так? Значит твой мозг, скажем так, устойчивее. Тем более, если потенциал мозга Дракора разделится на нас двоих, мы не должны сильно пострадать.

— Нет уж, хватит этих синхронизаций. Да и не мое это совсем.

— Как ты можешь знать, если никогда не пробовал? — Чарли хитро прищурился. Хагрид замер, глядя на него и явно что-то обдумывая.

— Эх, была не была. Только недолго. Знаешь, боюсь я этих Дракоров. С драконами ладил, а вот Дракоров этих... Видать, дементорские корни дают свое.

— Все будет хорошо, Хагрид. Я с тобой.

Легким движением палочки Чарли вскрыл колбу, наколдовал небольшой столик и водрузил на него мозг. Тонкая полоска света прочертила стену перед ними — похоже, Горбин подглядывал за происходящим, но Чарли он сейчас волновал меньше всего.

— Ты готов? На счет «три» я накладываю заклинание синхронизации. Раз.

— Чую, добром это не кончится, — пробормотал Хагрид.

— Два.

— Зря я на это согласился, зря я на это согласился, — он зажмурился.

— Три.

Облако заклинания опутало Чарли, Хагрида и небольшой столик. Все вокруг потемнело, лишь всплески лавы да тонкий лучик, бьющий сверху, неуверенно боролись с мраком.  
«Пища. Наверху много пищи. Волшебная сила. Первозданная. Наши дети смогут выжить».  
Чарли почувствовал, как Хагрид дернулся — видимо, его испугала мысль о детенышах Дракоров, которые будут преспокойно расхаживать по земле.

Чарли поднял голову и посмотрел на особенно крупного Дракора, который двигался к Разлому. И Дракор почувствовал взгляд, раскрыл пасть, издал гортанный вопль и расправил кожистые крылья.

Сначала Чарли подумал, что ему показалось, и эта мысль явно передалась Дракору, потому что он хлопнул крыльями словно в доказательство их существования.

— Чарли, — донесся до него голос Хагрида.

Картина, которую видел Хагрид, предстала и перед глазами Чарли. Огромный Дракор, лежавший ближе остальных к потоку лавы, чуть приподнялся, разминая лапы, и под ним обнаружилось три яйца, вдвое больше драконьих. Но самым страшным было не это, а трещины в скорлупе. Чарли прищурился, желая рассмотреть их поближе, но перед глазами все поплыло, закружилось, а в следующий миг вместо раскаленного воздуха пещеры под Разломом в лицо ударил свежий, чуть влажный ветерок ночного Лондона.

Затылок пронзила тупая боль, и в глазах снова потемнело.

— Так тебя! — Горбин оттолкнул Хагрида и стеганул режущими чарами по пульсирующему мозгу Дракора. Мозг чмокнул и безжизненно замер, а выплеснувшаяся из него жидкость зашипела на камне мостовой, оставляя в нем отметины.

— Горбин, ты что, подглядывал? — возмутился Хагрид.

— С того самого момента, как этот сопляк купил у меня мозг. И я велел ему убираться подальше от моей лавки. Если он натравит на меня Дракоров, я этого так просто не оставлю.

— Если выживешь, — хмуро напомнил Хагрид. — Вот и что мне теперь с ним делать?

— Я могу аппарировать вас двоих в Министерство, только быстро. Мне, знаешь ли, не хочется видеться с вашими аврорами. Слишком уж они копают под мой магазинчик.

— Как будто у тебя там ничего запрещенного нет, — фыркнул Хагрид, поднимая на руки обморочного Чарли, из носа которого тонкой струйкой стекала кровь.

— Ну, каждый выживает, как может, — Горбин пожал плечами. — Так что, слишком горд, чтобы принять помощь от старого жулика, или волнение за маленького друга выше моральных принципов?

— Давай ко входу в Министерство. И это, Горбин, — Хагрид сжал его плечо до хруста. — Если кому пикнешь про то, что тут видел — я за себя не ручаюсь.

— На кладбище секретов старика Горбина всегда есть местечко, — он криво ухмыльнулся и повел палочкой, унося Хагрида с Чарли прочь из Лютного Переулка.


	12. Chapter 12

В зале номер десять царила напряженная атмосфера. Люциус Малфой вслушивался в переговоры Ли и пилотов, глядя на огромное изображение на стене. Драко стоял чуть поодаль, рядом с Грейнджер. В зале собрались и другие, те, кто только претендовал на место пилота в Заклинателе. Когда дверь с грохотом распахнулась, все вздрогнули и повернулись ко входу.

— Сколько Дракоров уже вышло? — зычно спросил Хагрид. Он перекинул Чарли через плечо, как мешок, и Люциус возвел глаза к потолку.

— Только не говорите, что вы с Чарли снова…

— Сэр, это может подождать. Сколько Дракоров уже вышло из Разлома?

— Двое, — тихо произнесла Гермиона. — Их двое, и «Славный» одного почти добил.

— Скоро выйдет третий. И ребята, просто поверьте мне: он с крыльями.

— Хагрид, какого черта вы с Чарли натворили? — Люциус, похоже, начинал выходить из себя.

— Сейчас важны сведения, которые он принес, — возразила Гермиона.

— Ладно. Мисс Грейнджер, отведите Хагрида к мадам Помфри и проследите, чтобы Чарли больше не покидал медицинский кабинет. Ли, передай «Сохатому» и «Славному», что ожидается выход третьего Дракора, предположительно с крыльями.

— Но, сэр, — Ли повернулся к Люциусу с выражением ужаса на лице. — Это ведь четвертый уровень.

— Да. «Сохатый», «Славный», слушайте меня внимательно. Предполагаем скорый выход третьего Дракора, ориентировочно четвертого уровня.

— Информацию принял, — коротко отрапортовал из динамика голос Поттера.

—Есть! — перебил их голос МакЛаггена. — Штаб, говорит «Славный». Мы добили одну тварь.

— Отлично, ребята! — Ли посмотрел на изображение. — Остался еще один.

— Мы с ним легко…

— «Славный», сзади! — гаркнул из динамика Поттер.

Следующие несколько минут передачи состояли сплошь из заклинаний и ругани, которыми пилоты обоих экипажей поливали Дракора.

— Они же не справляются! — воскликнул Драко. — Отец, мы с Грейнджер готовы хоть сейчас занять места в Заклинателе и выступить на подмогу.

— Нет! — Люциус резко повернулся. Лицо его исказил гнев. Драко редко видел отца таким.

— Но они погибнут, — Драко бросился к нему и схватил за рукав. В следующий миг он охнул от боли. Отец полоснул режущими чарами ему по пальцам.

— Не трогай меня. Не прикасайся. Это понятно?

— Но ты ведь не понимаешь по-другому, что они погибнут. Наши пилоты. Наши машины.

— Да ну вас к чертям, — донесся из динамиков голос Кормака.

— Генерал Малфой! Говорит «Сохатый». «Славный» аппарировал с поля боя. Мы остались одни.

— Что? — Люциус бросился к передатчику. — Джордан, сигнал тревоги по всему Министерству. МакЛаггенов выследить по визуальным передающим чарам машины и доставить в Министерство на трибунал.

— Отец…

— Нет. Ни ты, ни Грейнджер не покинете Министерство сегодня. Хватит с меня этих самовольных уходов.

— Прекрасно, — Драко отвернулся, изображая смертельную обиду, но стоило Люциусу отвернуться, как он выскользнул из десятого зала и во всю прыть бросился к медицинскому кабинету.

— Гермиона, — Драко распахнул дверь и уставился на Грейнджер, которая сидела около бледного, как мел, Чарли. На соседней койке полулежал Хагрид — видимо, мадам Помфри не собиралась отпускать его без осмотра.

— Драко, не кричи, — зашипела Грейнджер. — Что стряслось?

— Беда, — выдохнул он. — МакЛаггены аппарировали с поля боя, Поттер и Уизли остались одни против Дракора третьего уровня. Кроме того, если Хагрид прав, ожидается выход Дракора четвертого уровня. Подмоги не будет.

Грейнджер вскочила на ноги.

— И ты хочешь…

— Не спрашивай. Действуй, — выпалил Драко и первым вышел из медицинского кабинета. Грейнджер поспешила за ним.

— Но, Драко, если Ли в десятом зале, вместе с генералом, кто запустит синхронизацию?

— Ли — хоть и хороший, но не единственный маготехник в этом чертовом здании. Кто-нибудь да запустит. Идем.

Он выскочил из медицинского кабинета и зашагал к девятому залу, и уже чувствовал за спиной каждое движение Грейнджер, ее волнение и готовность сражаться с Дракором плечом к плечу с «Сохатым». Ее эмоции, ее переживания, ее память о каждом моменте, когда Поттер и Уизли прикрывали ее, накатывались на Драко волнами, подгоняли в спину.

— Эй, вы куда? — воскликнул Криви, когда Драко пинком открыл дверь.

— «Славный» дезертировал. «Сохатый» в беде. Мы выступаем немедленно, — отчеканил Драко, с каменным лицом прошествовал к «Нюхлеру» и распахнул дверь.

— Но приказа не было, — попытался сопротивляться Деннис.

— Деннис, Гарри и Рон в беде! — воскликнула Гермиона, и Драко ощутил, как она сдерживается, чтобы не обругать Криви последними словами.

— Приготовьтесь к синхронизации, — Криви дрожащими руками поднял палочку.

— Тридцать секунд, — крайне жестко отрезал Драко. — Гермиона, постарайся не обрушиться в воспоминания. Твоим друзьям это сейчас не надо.

— Есть, сэр, — похоже, его язвительность перешла к ней. — Двадцать секунд до синхронизации.

— Эй, я тут веду отсчет! Ладно. Готовы?

— Да! — в один голос гаркнули Драко и Гермиона. Криви взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на них заклинание синхронизации.

«Нюхлер» поднял гранд-палочку, оба его пилота сконцентрировались на точке, которую Драко видел на изображении в десятом зале. С оглушительным хлопком, от которого у Криви встали дыбом волосы, «Нюхлер» аппарировал.

Машина приземлилась на утес с оглушительным грохотом и тут же закрутила головой, позволяя Драко и Гермионе — единому сознанию, которым они стали, синхронизировавшись — осмотреть местность. «Сохатый» бился с Дракором футах в пятидесяти.

— Штаб, прием, это «Сохатый», просим подкрепления, — раздалось в динамике. Похоже, Криви не только поверил в то, что высадка «Нюхлера» — приказ Люциуса, но еще и подключил экипаж на общую волну.

Драко почувствовал огонь, которым налились мышцы ног Грейнджер, а в следующий миг они одновременно, не сговариваясь, побежали.

— Остолбеней! — на бегу выпалили они заклинание, которое угодило Дракору в левый бок. Чудище, явно не ожидавшее такого поворота событий, пошатнулось и стало заваливаться набок.

— Что, «Сохатый», уже и погибать приготовились? — с беззлобной насмешкой спросил Драко.

— Малфой? — удивленно протянули в динамике Поттер и Уизли, а в следующий миг волну перекрыло потоком отборных ругательств, которые извергал взбешенный генерал Малфой.

— Отец, все в порядке, — попытался успокоить его Драко.

— Ты, своенравный, самодовольный, самонадеянный, эгоистичный кретин! Ты уверен, что твой второй пилот выдержит реальную боевую высадку?

— Сэр, все в порядке, — отчеканила Гермиона. — Чем сильнее вы будете кричать, тем меньше у нас шансов выжить.

Даже Драко не рискнул бы так ответить отцу. Грейнджер подмигнула, видимо, поймав его мысль. Однако из-за перепалки они все же упустили драгоценные секунды, что Дракор был в явном замешательстве. Тварь мотнула головой и поднялась на задние лапы, передними замахнувшись на «Нюхлера».

Благо, Криви не соврал, и этот Заклинатель действительно оказался легким и маневренным. Они развернулись и бросились наутек, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, петляя между валунами — и тем самым изматывая огромного неповоротливого Дракора.

Когда Драко ощутил боль в правом бедре, он даже не понял, чья она — его собственная, Гермионы, или же это огромная нога Заклинателя так неудачно соскользнула с очередного камня.

— Грейнджер, — протянул Драко, разобравшись в своих ощущениях и отделив их от общего сознания. — Грейнджер, держись. Еще немного.

Она даже не успела ничего ответить. Позади раздался грохот. «Нюхлер», повинуясь инстинктам двух пилотов, отскочил и обернулся. Под ноги Заклинателя упала отсеченная голова Дракора.

— «Сохатый» под прикрытием «Нюхлера» ликвидировал Дракора третьего уровня, — бодро отрапортовал Поттер. — Потерь нет. Можем возвращаться на базу.

Внезапно весь остров содрогнулся и загудел. Оба Заклинателя повернулись к основному Разлому, и как раз вовремя. Новая тварь выбралась на поверхность и огласила весь остров гортанным воплем.

— Еще один. Ли, зафиксируй. Дракор третьего уровня вышел на поверхность, — торопливо произнес Уизли, и вдруг чудовище расправило крылья.

— Черт! — воскликнул Драко. — У него есть крылья! Это четвертый уровень.

— Справимся? — глухо спросил Поттер. Драко замер, прислушиваясь к себе и к сбивающемуся пульсу Грейнджер, который стучал в его жилах.

— Справимся, — отрезала она. — Я в норме.

— Никто не вступает в бой, — рявкнул голос Люциуса из динамика. — Влейте магии в стену и убирайтесь оттуда. Это приказ.

Дракор, хлопая крыльями, поднялся в небо.

— Но, сэр, стена только вокруг острова. Купола нет, — произнес Поттер. В эфире воцарилось молчание.

«Можно попробовать достать его с земли», — уловил Драко мысль Гермионы и покачал головой.

«Слишком опасно. Эта громадина нас раздавит».

«Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь».

Драко замер, перебирая в голове мощные заклинания. Замер и «Сохатый» — видимо, Поттер и Уизли тоже устроили обсуждение на уровне синхронизации. Дракор тем временем поднялся высоко в небо ночное и вдруг сложил крылья.

— «Сохатый», сверху! — в один голос воскликнули Драко и Гермиона, но было поздно. 

Тварь вошла в крутое пике прямо над «Сохатым».


	13. Chapter 13

Дракор расправил крылья в трех футах от головы «Сохатого», застыл и раскрыл пасть. Поначалу Драко не понял, что происходит, более того, Грейнджер тоже была в замешательстве. А потом в голове взвыл хор голосов, давно забытых и похороненных в памяти. Воспоминания. Самые ужасные воспоминания за всю жизнь. И синхронизация сыграла злую шутку — в голове Драко вспыхнули не только его собственные воспоминания, но и воспоминания Грейнджер. И даже то, что она ощущала в этот миг то же самое, ни капли не утешало, даже напротив — к воплям людей, которых пытал Волдеморт, к тихим мольбам о помощи, грохоту битвы за Хогвартс и многочисленных высадок обоих Заклинателей примешивалось еще и чужое отчаяние, осознание ужаса и беспомощности.

— «Сохатый», что у вас происходит? «Сохатый»! «Нюхлер»! Ответьте, — в голосе Ли Джордана слышалось нарастающее беспокойство.

— Дракор, — выдавила, наконец, Грейнджер. — Дракор завис над «Сохатым». Ничего не предпринимает, просто висит.

Не успела она закончить фразу, как послышалось гудение. Дракор с присвистом втягивал ртом воздух. Отчаяние накатило с невероятной силой.

— Вот она. Дементорская часть сущности Дракора, — прошептала Грейнджер. — Я видела подобное. Дракоры, которые прорывались через Стену, осушали таким образом целые деревни. Это как поцелуй Дементора, только намного хуже.

Тонкие белые нити отрывались от «Сохатого» и исчезали в пасти Дракора.

— «Сохатый»! — крикнул Драко, собрав все силы в кулак. — Поттер, Уизли! Двигайтесь! Он выпивает жизненные силы.

Эфир молчал. От «Сохатого» не было отклика. Корпус машины задрожал и треснул. Голова «Сохатого» отвалилась и с металлическим звоном упала на камни.

— Гарри! Рон!

Драко передернуло от того, сколько отчаяния было в голосе Грейнджер. Его рука сама по себе — а может, повинуясь импульсу от Грейнджер — подняла палочку.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Поток чистой энергии хлынул из гранд-палочки «Нюхлера», осветив все вокруг.

— Грейнджер! — осторожно позвал Драко и уставился на кабину пилотов «Сохатого», зная, что эта картина возникнет и у нее перед глазами.

Обе двери кабины отворились. Поттер и Уизли выбирались наружу с палочками наперевес.

— Экспекто Патронум! — хором воскликнули они, и два Патронуса — большой олень и пес — ринулись по воздуху к Дракору.

— Штаб, «Сохатый» поврежден. Его экипаж жив, но лишен связи, — прокричал Драко.  
Дракор заметался, отгоняя Патронусов, нападавших с двух сторон, а потом взмыл в воздух и спикировал на «Нюхлера».

— Бежим! — зачем-то воскликнула Грейнджер, хотя нужды в этом не было. Каждый ее импульс, каждое ее намерение отдавалось эхом в голове у Драко. Они бросились бежать, уводя Дракора от поврежденного «Сохатого», и вдруг произошло то, чего они меньше всего ожидали.

Ребра словно железными обручами сдавило, а ноги перестали ощущать почву. Драко покрутил головой и с ужасом обнаружил, что тварь подняла их в воздух и теперь летит. Перед глазами мелькнула картинка, на которой сконцентрировалась Грейнджер: Поттер и Уизли, стоявшие на обломках Заклинателя, растворились в воздухе.

— Штаб, докладывает «Нюхлер», — произнес Драко. — Поттер и Уизли аппарировали с острова. Вероятно, возвращаются в Министерство. Нас схватил Дракор, и сейчас мы летим…

— Предположительно в направлении Лондона, — закончила за него Грейнджер. — Ваши указания.

В динамике раздались хлопки — похоже, Поттер и Уизли прибыли прямиком в десятый зал.

— Генерал Малфой, Дракор выкачал из Заклинателя всю магию! Он схватил «Нюхлера» и улетел!

— «Нюхлер», аппарируйте, — коротко приказал Люциус.

Драко уже занес палочку, как вдруг Грейнджер отчеканила:

— Нет. Я не оставлю живого Дракора четвертого уровня в небе над населенными городами.

— Грейнджер, это приказ! Я буду вынужден…

— Конец связи, сэр! — прокричала Гермиона, и в следующий момент Дракор особенно сильно встряхнул свою добычу. Динамик зашипел и замолк.

— У тебя есть план, я чувствую, — задумчиво пробормотал Драко.

— Я еще сама не могу сформулировать, что я хочу, — чуть виновато произнесла Гермиона. — У меня есть мысль, как подрезать ему крыло, но для этого надо, чтобы он поднялся повыше.

Драко вздрогнул.

— Это же то заклинание, которым ударил меня Поттер на шестом курсе?

— Да, оно. Думаю, оно достаточно сильное, чтобы хорошенько покалечить эту тварь.

Драко невольно вспомнилась адская боль, с которой глубокие порезы сами по себе появлялись на теле.

— Где вы его только отыскали? — пробормотал он себе под нос, даже не желая знать ответа, но изображение старенького, исписанного вдоль и поперек учебника по Зельеварению возникло перед глазами.

— И чей это? — недовольно спросил Драко.

— Снейпа. Гарри нашел в кабинете у Слагхорна старый учебник Снейпа. А потом Снейп сам признался, что изобрел то заклинание.

— Просто прекрасно. Ты придумала, что мы будем делать, когда Дракор нас выпустит?

Мысль об Амортизирующих чарах, пришедшую в голову Грейнджер, Драко считал без труда.

— Можешь не отвечать. Слушай, нам бы с тобой потренироваться разговаривать без слов. Поможет сэкономить время во время боя.

«Если выживем», — чуть не закончил он свою фразу.

— Ага, и если нас еще выпустят в поле. Твой отец в ярости. Или он просто переживает за тебя.

— Иногда я думаю, что он сильнее переживает за тебя. И вообще, почему мы разговариваем? Мы же можем…

— Когда разговариваешь, не так тревожно, — призналась Гермиона. — Мы с Асторией много разговаривали во время высадок. Прости. Это ужасно, что тебе до сих пор так больно.

Разумеется, она почувствовала боль Драко.

— Мне все еще больно думать о них. Об Астории. О Теодоре.

Щемящая тоска Гермионы глухо отозвалась у него в груди.

— Тео? Грейнджер, ты серьезно?

— А что в этом такого? Он был замечательным.

«И очень теплым», — услышал Драко то, что она хотела спрятать от него. Мысли вмиг стали далеки от высадок и сражений. Неужели у Грейнджер с Тео было то же самое, что и у Драко с Асторией?

— Пожалуйста, перестань об этом думать, — попросила Гермиона. — Мы в синхронизации, к тому же ты сейчас слишком близко. Если уж разбередил память, то хотя бы не добивай.

Драко стушевался. Вместо интереса пришла вина: он утверждал, что Грейнджер не понимала его, но теперь-то выяснилось, что она понимала, как никто и никогда не поймет. На уровне их идеальной, даже болезненной ди-совместимости.

«Сейчас», — стукнула в его череп ее мысль. Драко чуть повернул голову, оценивая обстановку внизу. Они были уже на подлете к Лондону, и динамик снова зашипел — видимо, он сломался не до конца, и упрямая волна пыталась пробиться.

— Видим… Огромный… Помощь… Предместье, — захлебываясь, произнес динамик, после чего все же сдался и затрещал. Повалил густой дым.

— Кажется, они сказали, что увидели нас и выслали подмогу в предместье Лондона, — неуверенно протянул Драко.

— Значит, будем ронять Дракора и надеяться, что нас поймают. Или хотя бы помогут его добить.

— Вон они, — Драко чуть повернул голову, уставившись на светлое пятно внизу, на темном полотне полей.

— Тогда приготовься. На случай, если мы разговариваем в последний раз, — Грейнджер тяжело вздохнула. — Ты стал намного лучше. Я рада, что знаю такого Драко Малфоя.

— А ты ничуть не изменилась, но оказалось, что ты не такая ужасная, как я думал. Я рад, что знаю тебя, Гермиона Грейнджер.

Драко посмотрел ей в глаза, читая в мыслях ее готовность. Два волшебника синхронно подняли палочки, заставляя Заклинателя шевелить рукой.

— Сектумсемпра.

Вопль Дракора разнесся на сотни миль. Тварь захлопала крыльями и заметалась в воздухе. Лапы разжались, и «Нюхлер», кувыркаясь, понесся к земле.

Драко ощутил тупой удар по затылку, за которым последовало гнетущее ощущение полного одиночества. Синхронизация разорвалась. Он в ужасе принялся палить во все стороны Амортизирующими чарами, надеясь уберечь Грейнджер от той адовой мясорубки, в которую превратилась уютная кабина пилотов. Он напрочь позабыл о том, что их Заклинатель сейчас рухнет на землю с огромной высоты, превратится в бесформенную груду металла, и, скорее всего, их погребет под обломками.

Боковое зрение Драко выхватило непонятную вспышку света, но все вокруг так кружилось, что проще было зажмуриться и продолжать беспорядочно палить из палочки, надеясь спасти хотя бы Грейнджер.

Падение замедлилось, и в момент приземления Драко ощутил лишь слабый толчок.

— Малфой, вы живы? — дверь кабины отворилась, и внутрь заглянул всклокоченный Поттер.

— Гермиона, похоже, без сознания. Но жива, — Драко замер, зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул, ощущая замедленный, но все же уверенно бьющийся пульс Грейнджер под кожей. 

— Жива. Пульс есть. Вероятно, перелом и сотрясение. Я не сразу сообразил применить Амортизирующие чары. Моя вина. Те, что были встроены в кабину, не рассчитаны на такую нагрузку.

— Рон, помоги ее вытащить! — крикнул Поттер в сторону и подал Драко руку. — Выходи. Только осторожнее, тут весьма горячая обстановка.

Драко спрыгнул на влажную траву и хотел было оценить масштаб собственных повреждений.

— Идиот! — раздался возглас отца, и левую щеку ожгло огнем. Люциус навис над ним грозовой тучей. — О чем ты только думал, когда шел на это?

— Отец, я хотел помочь, — попытался оправдаться Драко.

— Ты угробил Заклинателя. Аналитики говорят о том, что активность Дракоров повышается, а у нас не осталось боевых машин. Я говорю, что это твоя вина, потому что первый пилот — ты. Бывший первый пилот. С сегодняшнего дня доступ в залы Заклинателей для тебя закрыт.

— Сэр, — подбежавший Ли уставился на Люциуса, — Драко и Гермиона победили Дракора четвертого уровня. На очень слабой машине. Они первоклассные пилоты и…

— Они не пилоты, Джордан, и лучше бы тебе согласиться, если не хочешь потерять доступ к своей панели, — льда в голосе Люциуса хватило бы, чтобы заморозить весь мировой океан. 

— У Грейнджер перелом ноги — опять правой, кстати, Драко, она будет благодарна тебе — и сотрясение мозга. Мадам Помфри не выпустит ее из медицинского кабинета ближайшие недели две так точно. А Драко… Я запрещаю и Гермионе, и Драко пилотировать Заклинателей. Бессрочно.

Отец развернулся, хлестнув Драко по ногам полами мантии, и направился прочь. Где-то с грохотом обрушилась на землю туша Дракора, но это было совершенно неважно.

Он подверг Грейнджер опасности. И спас ее — если бы не Амортизирующие чары, она бы не отделалась одним переломом. Они оба превратились бы в мясо-костную массу. Они победили Дракора четвертого уровня, спасли Поттера и Уизли. И они лишились права называться пилотами. Навсегда.


	14. Chapter 14

— Грейнджер, — Драко проскользнул в медицинский кабинет и присел около койки.

— Ты в порядке, — она даже не спрашивала. Она чувствовала это и теперь просто констатировала факт.

Сама она выглядела не очень хорошо: перебинтованная голова и нога, покоящаяся на нескольких подушках явно не свидетельствовали ни об отменном здоровье, ни о бодрости духа. К тому же, Драко чувствовал ее смятение, растерянность и боль. Но было кое-что еще.

— Спасибо, — Грейнджер чуть потянулась и взялась двумя пальцами за запястье Драко. — Если бы не ты и не твои Амортизирующие чары, меня бы уже не было.

— Нас бы не было.

— Прости. Я сбилась. Отвлеклась на переживания и на миг потеряла синхронизацию. Я никогда больше не повторю такой ужасной ошибки. Прости.

— Не повторишь, — Драко хмуро кивнул. Замешательство во взгляде Грейнджер сменилось напряжением.

— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Нет, этого не может быть.

— Нас отстранили, Грейнджер. Навсегда отстранили. У нас не осталось рабочих машин, из толковых пилотов — только экипаж «Сохатого», МакЛаггены в розыске и их ждет трибунал за дезертирство, а нас берут и отстраняют.

— Но…

— Мисс Грейнджер, — дверь отворилась, и в медицинский кабинет заглянул Люциус. — Вы уже пришли в себя, очень хорошо.

— Генерал Малфой, сэр. Это полностью моя вина.

— Мисс Грейнджер, первым пилотом в вашем экипаже был Драко, так что это его вина.

— А я слишком долго была первым пилотом, и к тому же склонна к импульсивным поступкам. Это я уговорила Драко угнать «Нюхлера» и вступить в бой с Дракором. Можете отстранить меня, но не его! У нас есть условно совместимые претенденты на роль второго пилота для Драко. Если маготехники успеют собрать машину…

— Это я виноват, отец. Я уговорил Грейнджер высадиться на остров. Хотел доказать тебе, что я достоин возвращения в ряды пилотов.

— Эти ди-совместимые пилоты сведут меня в могилу раньше времени, — Люциус вздохнул. — Ни один из вас не вернется в кабину Заклинателя. Мне нужна моя ассистентка. А Драко показал себя не самым лучшим образом. Кроме того, аналитики пока что не прогнозируют выходов Дракоров, поэтому у нас есть немного времени на то, чтобы высадиться на остров с бомбой.

— И кто высадится? У «Сохатого» нет машины, у нас тоже, МакЛаггены дезертировали. Других сработавшихся экипажей у тебя нет!

— Драко, забудь о том, что ты когда-то был пилотом. Еще раз заикнешься о высадке — лишу комнаты в Министерстве. Твои вещи до сих пор лежат на своих местах только лишь потому, что я — твой отец. Пожалуй, я с тобой слишком мягок. Стоило бы выслать тебя к матери, но она еще более податлива. Ты можешь начать творить глупости.

Мадам Помфри выглянула из своей каморки и недовольно воззрилась на Люциуса и Драко.

— Генерал Малфой, сэр. Моей пациентке нужен покой.

— Да, Поппи, конечно. Я хотел бы обработать ребра.

Мадам Помфри посмотрела на Люциуса с тревогой.

— С момента обработки прошла неделя. Раньше мы обрабатывали рану два раза в месяц. Генерал, признайтесь, положение ухудшается.

— Нет, все нормально, Поппи. Просто давайте обработаем рану.

— Сэр, Драко уже взрослый и может понять, что рана от когтя Дракора не проходит бесследно, — пробормотала она из своей каморки, звеня склянками.

— Если вы слышали, как я с ним разговариваю, то уже должны были понять, что о чувствах Драко я не пекусь.

Мадам Помфри вышла из каморки и поставила на стол бутыль со снадобьем.

— Погодите секунду. Я должна осмотреть пациентку, — произнесла она и торопливо подошла к Гермионе. — Мисс Грейнджер, прошу, вашу ногу.

Гермиона вздохнула и замерла, позволяя мадам Помфри осмотреть ее ногу, а затем и голову.

— Вы, мистер Малфой, очень вовремя вспомнили про Амортизирующие чары. Повреждений могло быть куда больше, и мы могли бы потерять мисс Грейнджер. Вы повели себя как герой.

Грейнджер ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Поппи, даже если Визенгамот выпишет постановление о назначении Драко первым пилотом, я не позволю ему вернуться в кабину Заклинателя. Даже не пытайтесь.

Мадам Помфри вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Что ж, мисс Грейнджер. Можете идти. Надеюсь, ваш бывший соратник проводит вас до комнаты?

— Да, мэм, — Драко кивнул и помог Гермионе подняться на ноги.

— Мисс Грейнджер, никаких физических нагрузок. Две недели, — строго прикрикнула мадам Помфри, и дверь за Драко и Гермионой захлопнулась.

— Твоему отцу хуже, — тихо произнесла Гермиона, как только они оказались в коридоре. — Драко, мне очень жаль.

— Ребята! — Деннис и Джордж налетели на них, чуть не сшибив с ног. — Вы были просто потрясающи. «Нюхлер» был рассчитан на Дракора максимум второго уровня, а вы совладали с четвертым!

— И лишились права пилотировать, — буркнул Драко. — Прости, Деннис, я соврал. Никакого приказа не было. Мы с Гермионой самовольно совершили высадку.

— Плевать, — Деннис смотрел на Драко с нескрываемым восторгом. — Вы были великолепны!

— Знаешь, Малфой, мне кажется, нас слишком рано распределяют по факультетам, — Джордж протянул руку, и Драко пожал ее.

— Джордж, Деннис, у вас не осталось ни одной рабочей машины, — с тревогой произнесла Гермиона. Драко чувствовал ее волнение, щекочущее кожу на шее.

— На самом деле у нас есть пара заготовок. Теперь вот появился шанс их доработать и выпустить в свет. Черт, даже жаль, что вы не сможете пилотировать ни одну из них. Они великолепны! Настоящие монстры, — Деннис, казалось, горел своим восторгом, и это пламя передавалось остальным. Гермиона улыбнулась и покачала головой, и Драко почувствовал, как ее волнение стихает.

— Мадам Помфри велела Гермионе не перегружать ногу, — произнес Драко, почувствовав, как ноет колено — и это были не его ощущения.

— Да, конечно. Гермиона, выздоравливай поскорее. Может, хоть в десятом зале посмотришь на наших новых Заклинателей. Драко, ты тоже заходи.

— Спасибо, — он усмехнулся, обхватил Грейнджер за талию и повел по коридору, оставив Денниса и Джорджа позади.

Они вошли в комнату Грейнджер — такую же, как и комната Драко — и он помог ей сесть.

— Приляг, — Драко взбил ее подушку, повинуясь внезапному порыву чувств. В голове все еще звенели слова отца о том, что это он виновен в травмах, которые получила Гермиона. Ее благодарность, отцовские упреки и собственное чувство вины смешались самым причудливым образом.

— Драко, — она смотрела так пронзительно, что чувство вины затопило грудную клетку, перешибая дыхание, заглушая и вытесняя и благодарность, и упреки. Но это была вина не только Драко. Он чувствовал и вину Грейнджер. Наконец-то удалось уловить разницу между их эмоциями: если вина Драко отдавала раздражением, даже злобой на собственную глупость, недальновидность, недостаточно быструю реакцию, то вина Грейнджер была щедро сдобрена отчаянием.

— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, — не вопрос, утверждение. Из-за чертовой ди-совместимости им не надо было задавать друг другу вопросы. По-хорошему, можно было бы и не отвечать, но воспитание не позволяло Драко вот так запросто влезть в голову к Грейнджер.

— О, это было бы ужасно, — она горько усмехнулась, видимо, поймав его мысль. — Знаешь, тебе пришлось бы продираться к сути через завалы формул по Трансфигурации и нагромождение исторических фактов.

— Да уж, задачка не для слабонервных. К тому же, мы сошлись на том, что иногда нужно разговаривать. Так о чем ты хотела поговорить?

— Об Астории. Точнее, — она замялась. — Ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым? Перед Тео?

Драко часто заморгал, глядя на Грейнджер.

— Ты о чем? Мерлин, Гермиона, — он схватил ее за руку, прочитав во взгляде ее отчаяние и незащищенность. — Если ты о той чуши, что я наговорил тебе сразу после возвращения — забудь. Конечно же, ты не должна винить себя за то, что выжила. Это замечательно — то, что ты жива, что ты дышишь, двигаешься, можешь творить магию и управлять Заклинателем. Да, можешь. Я не теряю надежды на то, что отец все же выпустит нас в бой. Знаешь, если это кризис, то ему стоит сделать выбор между своей гордыней и спасением всего живого. Так что, Гермиона, мы с тобой еще погоняем Дракоров по побережью.

— Вот именно из-за этого я и чувствую себя виноватой. Когда я вхожу в синхронизацию с тобой, я словно предаю Асторию, память о ней и о тех временах, когда мы с ней были практически единым, неделимым целым. Просто мне интересно, у тебя есть такое чувство, когда ты думаешь о Теодоре, или я слишком усложняю?

— Усложняешь? — Драко прищурился. — Это явно не твоя мысль.

— Да, — она кивнула. — Я поделилась этим с Гарри и Роном, и они сказали, что я усложняю. Это нормально — скорбеть по ней, но это не значит, что мне больше нельзя ни с кем синхронизироваться — вот, что они мне заявили. Просто я подумала… Ты единственный, кто может понять мою боль.

Понять ее боль. Эти слова ударили Драко под дых, пробивая насквозь тело. Нет, конечно же, он не понимал ее боли. Хуже — он ее чувствовал. Щемящую тоску в сердце, беспросветную пелену апатии и груз на плечах, который она несла совершенно одна. Ни Поттер, ни Уизли не облегчили ее страданий. Они пытались — Драко не чувствовал в ее душе злобы по отношению к ним, наоборот, понимание того, что эти двое неспособны осознать глубину ее страданий, а значит, и подобрать правильных слов. Нужных.

— Грейнджер. Гермиона, — Драко положил вторую ладонь на ее руку. Ее эмоции хлестали через край, и он в них тонул. Она отправила родителей в Австралию и потому теперь немного завидовала самому Драко. У него был отец. Драко читал это в ее душе, как в открытой книге: «Пускай бы злился, пускай бы мы ссорились, как Драко с Люциусом. Но он бы у меня был». Она своими руками избавилась от родителей, спасая их. Она лишилась подруги и любимого — о да, уж это-то Драко прочитал так четко, словно имя Теодора было выбито татуировкой на ее коже. Она потеряла Асторию — настолько похожую на нее, что тест на ди-совместимость показал почти идеальный результат. Разве что Астория не была столь импульсивна. Взамен она получила в генералы Люциуса Малфоя, воспоминания о деяниях которого изредка посещали ее в ночных кошмарах, и самого Драко в напарники — человека, которому она не могла раскрыться полностью и безоговорочно довериться, хотя именно этого от нее требовало заклинание.

Холод. Только теперь Драко заметил, что Гермиона постоянно ежилась, словно озябла.

— Гермиона, — Драко вздохнул, присел рядом и приобнял ее за плечи. Он видел эту потребность там, на задворках ее сознания, задвинутую туда, словно ненужный ящик в чулане. — Да, я понимаю твою боль. Я чувствую твою боль. Но вспомни, какой была Астория. Она не хотела бы, чтобы ты сдалась, опустила руки и отказалась от пилотирования Заклинателя. Она горела этой борьбой так же, как и ты. Я не знаю, где наши ушедшие, честно. Но я уверен, что Астория и Тео сейчас гордятся нами, что мы с тобой, несмотря на взаимную неприязнь в прошлом, смогли объединиться, чтобы построить будущее.

Тонкие руки Грейнджер обвили пояс Драко, а из ее глаз хлынули слезы. На коже Драко вспыхнули горячие следы от капель — так сильны были ее переживания. Пальцы сами собой потянулись к ее встрепанным волосам.

— Поплачь, — прошептал Драко ей в макушку, прижимая к себе. — Ты так давно не плакала, ты так долго была сильной.

Грейнджер уткнулась в его плечо. Ее рваные вдохи и глубокие выдохи разрывали Драко сердце, его рубашка намокла от ее слез, но было и кое-что еще. Успокоение.

— Идиоты, — протянул Драко.

— Что?

— Твои друзья, Гермиона. Они просто идиоты. Они пытались помочь тебе быть сильной. А тебе просто нужно было на секунду стать слабой. Позволить себе это.

— Только никому не говори, — Гермиона слабо улыбнулась и снова уткнулась в его плечо.


	15. Chapter 15

— Мы должны предпринимать комплексные меры!

Собрание в десятом зале — негласном командном пункте — началось с указаний всем собравшимся.

— Да, пусть проекты «Заклинатель» и «Стена» каждый сам по себе не дали желаемого результата. Однако, если мы объединим усилия, то сможем победить.

Люциус опирался на трость, и Драко подумал, что всего за три дня отец сильно сдал. Не только Драко это заметил. По Министерству поползли разговоры о том, как долго генерал Малфой еще протянет, что с ними будет дальше, успеет ли он передать командование и кому.

Драко вздохнул и оперся лопатками на стену у входа. Многие пророчили ему должность генерала, памятуя о том, что Малфои делают все для семьи. Но сам он не хотел этого. Как не хотела и Грейнджер, стоявшая за спиной Люциуса.

— Мы решили, что продолжим возведение стены, — слово взяла МакГонагалл. — Группа строителей выдвигается сегодня вечером на остров. Однако мы будем не одни. Наши наблюдатели в Министерстве будут пристально следить за Разломом и отправят группу Заклинателей при появлении малейшей активности Дракоров.

— Совершенно верно, профессор, — Люциус кивнул. — Даже если поддержка Заклинателей не понадобится, они все равно совершат высадку на остров после возведения стены. Профессор Слагхорн закончил разработку нашего главного оружия — аналога маггловской бомбы, начиненной противоядием к яду Дракоров. Наши исследователи проделали очень большую работу, чтобы узнать, что кровь Дракоров наполовину состоит из их яда. Сброс бомбы с противоядием в Разлом если не убьет, то вполовину ослабит Дракоров. Так мы получим силовое преимущество перед ними и одержим победу, к которой так давно шли.

Все захлопали, радуясь принятому решению, и только Драко молчал. Он смотрел на тех ребят, которые подавали заявки на пилота: даже этим щенкам дадут шанс стать героями, вписать свое имя в историю. И только Драко этого лишен. Хотя нет, еще этого лишена Грейнджер.

Прикосновение теплой ладони отвлекло его от мыслей и вернуло к реальности. Грейнджер стояла рядом и смотрела на него с пониманием и тоской.

— Он все еще дуется? — спросил Драко, не желая читать ответ в ее голове.

— На нас? У него полно забот, Драко. МакЛаггены что-то сделали с чарами, наложенными на Заклинателя, и их никто не может найти. Министерство восстановило финансирование проекта «Заклинатель», но теперь у нас нет толковых пилотов. У Голдстейна и Чанг худо-бедно получается тренировочная синхронизация, но, Драко, это же не то!

— Отец ушел?

— Да. Он должен предоставить Визенгамоту список необходимых материалов. Кажется, на каком-то маггловском заводе будет большая закупка.

— И опять Конфундус, чтобы не объяснять цели покупки, — Драко усмехнулся. — Какой толк от Статута о секретности, если в небе летают Дракоры? Мы ведь могли бы объединиться с магглами и вместе выбить тварей из Разлома.

— А потом? Что будет потом, когда эта борьба окончится? Драко, не забывай, почему был принят Статут.

«И как странно, что я напоминаю об этом тебе», — Грейнджер не сказала этого, но Драко все равно услышал.

— Гермиона, — он наконец-то решился это сказать. — Знаешь, я чувствую пустоту. Когда тебя нет рядом. Эти два дня были просто пыткой.

Он почувствовал, как она осторожно коснулась его сознания — надо же, после всего, что они пережили за столь короткий промежуток времени, она все еще не верила в то, что Драко может чувствовать нечто подобное, более того — что эти чувства относятся непосредственно к ней.

— Я тоже, — она кивнула. — И прости за проверку. Мне очень сложно поверить в то, что это по-настоящему. Все это.

Драко кивнул, соглашаясь с ней. Конечно, он и сам хотел бы проснуться и обнаружить, что лежит в своей кровати в Слизеринской спальне, что сегодня у него первый урок по, например, Трансфигурации, а события последних пяти лет просто приснились ему. Даже не пяти — больше, куда больше.

— Мне тоже, Драко, — тихо произнесла Грейнджер, беря его за руку. — Идем. Посмотрим на новые машины.

— Мне закрыт доступ в залы Заклинателей, — напомнил он.

— Конечно, закрыт, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Но ты ведь помнишь, в каком восторге от тебя Деннис? Ты теперь для него на тех же позициях, что и я, Гарри или Рон.

Драко кивнул и послушно пошел за ней, чувствуя удивительное тепло, разливавшееся от ее пальцев.

В девятом зале стоял такой грохот, что Драко не слышал даже собственных мыслей, не говоря уж о том, что ему говорили. Посреди зала разминался гигантский Заклинатель, которого Драко прежде не видел.

«Они назвали его «Бродягой». Новая машина Гарри и Рона. Хорош, правда?» — услышал он голос Грейнджер в своей голове и кивнул. Машина и впрямь была отменная — мощная, устойчивая, начиненная разнообразными чарами под завязку.

«Сейчас Деннис ждет необходимые элементы, чтобы закончить сборку «Феникса-два». Говорят, этот красавец достанется Энтони и Чжоу, когда они, наконец, смогут нормально входить в синхронизацию».

Драко только хмыкнул. И Чанг, и Голдстейн надеялись стать его вторыми пилотами, и Драко мог судить о магическом потенциале — явно ниже того, что позволит нормально синхронизироваться с другим пилотом, с Заклинателем и проводить высадку.

«Драко, прекрати. Они стараются, я видела. Конечно, до звездных экипажей им далеко, но не всем же быть звездами. Они смогут хорошо прикрывать Гарри и Рона».

«Не знаю, — мысленно ответил ей Драко. — Наверное, я так думаю из-за того, что здесь нет машины для нас с тобой. И мне не нравится название».

Голос Грейнджер в голове затих — она явно не собиралась спорить. Даже больше: Драко уловил в ее мыслях согласие по поводу того, что «Феникса-два» существовать не может. В проекте «Заклинатель» был только один феникс — и это «Феникс-один».

«Но машины хорошие, бесспорно», — закончил Драко свою мысль.

«Бродяга» подпрыгнул и с грохотом приземлился. Драко почувствовал, что от шума начала побаливать голова — и Грейнджер тут же потянула его к выходу.

— Ты как, не устала? — спросил Драко, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Мадам Помфри говорила, что тебе пока не стоит перегружать ногу. Может, пойдешь отдыхать?

Она горько рассмеялась.

— Драко, настоящий отдых будет только после того, как наши Заклинатели ликвидируют Разлом.

— Так вот, что должно сделать зелье Слагхорна?

— Зелье Слагхорна должно ослабить Дракоров третьего и четвертого уровня, а те, что слабее, сразу погибнут от действия зелья. После этого Заклинатели добьют Дракоров. Визенгамот уже направил в Китай запрос — у них есть хорошие строители. Нам надо закрыть Разлом насовсем и, вероятно, заблокировать весь остров Стеной и куполом.

Драко бережно взял ее под руку и повел по коридору.

— Жаль, что нас не возьмут в ту высадку. Я был на острове, когда все началось, и я не могу стоять в стороне, когда все окончится.

— Драко, насчет нас есть четкие указания. Во второй раз угнать Заклинателя у нас не выйдет. К тому же, их и так мало. Всего три.

— И два опытных экипажа, из которых одному запрещено участие в операциях. Просто блеск. Гермиона, тебя не смущает несправедливость происходящего?

— Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к несправедливости.

Они замерли посреди коридора, глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Я был бы сейчас рад даже МакЛаггенам, — выдавил Драко, и Грейнджер рассмеялась.

— Иронично, не правда ли? Ты вспомнил о них на том же месте, на котором ты бил Кормака Круциатусом.

— Да уж, ирония — это мой конек.

— Гермиона! — раздался вопль Чарли за их спинами. — Гермиона! Драко!

Они обернулись, глядя на растрепанного Уизли, который, сильно хромая, спешил к ним.

— Чарли, что случилось?

— Где генерал? Гермиона, мне срочно нужен генерал Малфой!

— Он на заседании Визенгамота, если тебе настолько срочно, можешь сказать нам, — протянул Драко.

— Я только что — даже не знаю, как это назвать — выпал из реальности. Наверное, из-за того, что я два раза синхронизировался с Дракорами, я не понимаю. Между всеми Дракорами есть связь, такая же, как синхронизация у нас, только намного круче. Они синхронизируют все логово.

— Сейчас?

— Да. Они готовятся к массовому выходу. Их развитие полностью восстановлено, детеныши начали вылупляться из яиц. Им скоро станет тесно в той пещере, и они это понимают. Дракорам нужно больше места — и больше пищи. Они выйдут на поверхность, а мы станем их кормовой базой.

— Но наши аналитики…

— Пока Дракоры движутся под Разломом, аналитики этого не увидят, а когда узнают — будет слишком поздно. Мы не успеем ничего сделать. Ребята, эта война проиграна. Нам не спастись.

— Чарли, у тебя истерика, — отчеканил Драко. — Немедленно ступай к мадам Помфри и прими Успокаивающую микстуру. Я отведу Гермиону в ее комнату и немедленно отправлюсь к отцу. Он должен узнать об этом раньше, чем станет поздно. Пока они не вышли на поверхность, мы еще можем все исправить.

— Да. Да, конечно, — Чарли вмиг ссутулился и побрел к медицинскому кабинету.

— Драко, я могу дойти сама, — Гермиона оттолкнула его. — Беги к отцу. Расскажи ему. Пускай сделает хоть что-то. К тому же, отряд строителей Стены уже отправился на остров. У нас нет времени.

— Гермиона, — он взял ее лицо в ладони. — Я за тебя отвечаю. Если ты сейчас упадешь, или что-то еще…

— Ты почувствуешь это раньше, чем я успею ойкнуть, — закончила она. — Драко, чем больше выходит Дракоров, тем больше остаточной энергии они оставляют на поверхности. Наша совместимость становится сильнее, неужели ты не заметил?

— Хорошо. Я к отцу.

Драко порывисто обнял ее и бегом бросился наверх.


	16. Chapter 16

— Что ты сказал?

Люциус был в гневе, когда Драко выдернул его прямо с заседания Визенгамота, но услыхав причину, пришел в самое настоящее бешенство.

— Чертов Уизли! От него и его синхронизации с мозгом Дракора одни проблемы!

— Отец, ты не слышал, что я сказал? Три Дракора четвертого уровня направляются к поверхности, их цель — подготовить почву для массового выхода.

— Я слышал тебя, и сейчас я спущусь к маготехникам. Но услышь и ты меня. Чарли опасен. Дракоры выдернули его в синхронизацию сегодня. Что, если они увидели в голове Чарли информацию о Заклинателях? Что, если они знают наши слабые места, знают, как с нами бороться. Мы — пастухи, которые охраняют стадо. Они — волки, которым нужно вырезать это стадо. Драко, они знают, как с нами бороться. Или узнают в скором времени, как только почуют одно чужеродное сознание.

Люциус перевел дыхание, и Драко не мог не отметить, что его кожа приобрела синеватый оттенок.

— Отец, ты…

— От Чарли Уизли нужно избавиться.

— Что? — Драко опешил. — Он — единственный толковый магозоолог на всей базе. Я не говорю, что Хагрид ни на что не годится, но он не Чарли.

— Драко.

— Отец, я не узнаю тебя. Ты готов был загрызть любого, кто посягнет на проект «Заклинатель», готов был порвать его без палочки, но ты собственными руками рушишь все, на чем держится проект. Ты убираешь команды пилотов только потому, что тебе что-то не понравилось. Ты грозишься выгнать Ли, на котором держатся все высадки. Теперь тебе мешает Чарли. Отец, твоя гордыня может привести к гибели мира.

— Как и твоя. Если тебе сейчас доверить базу, ты угробишь здесь все, что мы создавали таким трудом. Просто потому, что ты импульсивен и несдержан.

Это была агония. Люциус слабел, чувствовал это и пытался урвать жалкие крохи времени, которое утекало сквозь пальцы. Побыть командиром, славным генералом Малфоем еще минуту, час, день.

— Вот почему появились Дракоры. Гордыня толкала людей на безумства, на преступления. Мы пополняли тюрьму, кормили дементоров, а они отдавали эту энергию Дракорам. Мы сами вырастили себе врага, обрекли себя на гибель. Набожные магглы говорят, что это расплата за грехи человечества, и знаешь, что? Я согласен с ними.

— Твое согласие с этой мыслью никак не поможет. Хочешь — отправляйся на строительство Стены, только избавь меня от этого морализаторства.

— Ты отправил мать в ссылку, а теперь отправляешь в ссылку еще и меня!

След от отцовской ладони вспыхнул на щеке.

— Не смей так говорить. Я защитил твою мать как мог. Сделал все, чтобы оградить ее от этого кошмара, от этого ада на земле, в котором мы горим здесь. Кто ты, чтобы упрекать меня?

— Я твой сын, и я не собираюсь молчать, пока ты в агонии принимаешь опасные решения, которые могут стоить жизни всему человечеству. Я был рядом. Я приехал по первому зову. Ты мог вызвать меня раньше. Мог положиться на меня. Мог передать мне часть своих забот. Но нет, это ведь только твоя должность и твои лавры. Ты лопнешь от натуги, но не поделишься ни с кем.

— Убирайся. Вон.

Драко развернулся и зашагал к лифтам, чеканя шаг. Он не намерен был ни на секунду задерживаться в Министерстве. Единственное, что ему стоило сделать — это попрощаться с Грейнджер.

Раздавшийся позади звук заставил его замереть.

Сдавленный вздох, и последовавший за ним глухой удар.

Драко резко развернулся и уставился на Люциуса, который, похоже, не устоял на ногах.

— Драко, — слова, похоже, давались ему с трудом. — Драко. Добей меня.

Он бросился к отцу и принялся подымать его. Люциус казался чертовски тяжелым, как хороший Заклинатель.

— Помогите! — закричал Драко, надеясь, что хоть кто-то его услышит. — Помогите, человеку плохо!

Двери захлопали, распахиваясь. Из девятого зала выскочили взмыленные Поттер и Уизли с палочками наготове, за ними спешили и Джордж с Деннисом. Поттер додумался применить Левитацию — видимо, закаленный в постоянных битвах, он научился даже в такую минуту сохранять разум холодным — и вся процессия торопливо направилась в медицинский кабинет.

— Мерлин, да что же это такое! — мадам Помфри всплеснула руками. — Кладите сюда. Драко, Гарри, не стойте столбом, мне нужны его ребра. Деннис, перестань всхлипывать, не можешь успокоиться — возьми микстуру и выйди отсюда, мне здесь сопли не нужны. Джордж, чего ты ждешь, неси бинты. Рон, желтую бутыль, быстро.

Борьба с Дракорами изменила не только Люциуса. Она сломала всех, сделала какими-то неправильными, словно отразила в кривом зеркале. Драко не помнил, чтобы мадам Помфри так командовала другими. Он не видел ее настолько решительной.

— Поппи, добейте меня, дорогая, — простонал Люциус, приоткрыв один глаз. — Я не могу терпеть эту боль.

Уверенным движением палочки Поттер разрезал рубашку Люциуса, и его рана, сочащаяся синей жижей, обнажилась.

— Лед. Здесь нужен лед.

— Чарли, ты еще здесь? Кыш, кому сказала!

— Попробуйте лед, Поппи. Делайте, как он говорит, — Люциус едва шевелил губами.

— Да у него горячка, Мерлинова борода! Ну хорошо, раз уж вы через одного колдомедики — приложите лед, — мадам Помфри, похоже, обиделась.

Драко дрожащей рукой направил палочку на рану и прошептал формулу Замораживающих чар.

— Смотрите, не переусердствуйте, — проворчала мадам Помфри. — Мне только обморожения сейчас не хватало.

Люциус сдавленно захрипел и отключился. Драко вздрогнул, но продолжал смотреть, будто завороженный, на то, как синяя жижа бледнеет от холода.

— Что? — мадам Помфри опешила и уставилась на тонкую струйку красной крови, которая скользнула по боку Люциуса.

— Драко! — дверь медицинского кабинета распахнулась. На пороге стояла Грейнджер, растрепанная и испуганная.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вас только не хватало! — воскликнула мадам Помфри. — И почему без трости? Я велела вам минимум неделю не отбрасывать трость! Костерост не всесилен! Вы нагружаете ногу, и я…

— Драко, я почувствовала, что у тебя что-то случилось, — Гермиона не слышала ни одного слова мадам Помфри, все ее внимание было приковано к самому близкому человеку, к идеально совместимому пилоту.

— Так, молодые люди, выметайтесь-ка все в коридор, — терпению мадам Помфри все же пришел конец. — Джордж, Деннис, потрудитесь сообщить аналитикам и профессору Слагхорну о воздействии низких температур на яд Дракора. Это может очень сильно нам помочь. А теперь — кыш все.

Она распахнула дверь медицинского кабинета заклинанием, и все гуськом вышли в коридор.

— Думаю, на сегодня тренировка окончена, — пробормотал Рон, утирая со лба пот. — Знаешь, Малфой, я не очень-то любил твоего отца, даже после того, как он стал нашим генералом, но сейчас ему никак нельзя сдаваться. Мы только разработали план операции. Кто ее проведет?

— Драко и проведет, — Грейнджер вспыхнула, будто только и ждала, куда слить свое негодование и напряжение. — У меня на руках вся информация по проекту «Заклинатель». Это был план Люциуса. Если с ним что-то случится, я должна была передать сведения Драко. Пожалуй, пора это сделать.

На спине у Драко проступил холодный пот.

— Нет, — Грейнджер резко повернулась к нему. — Я не хороню Люциуса раньше времени, я не менее твоего надеюсь, что он сможет вернуться в строй. Но послушай меня, Драко, проект «Заклинатель» согласились восстановить, тут нужно действовать очень быстро.

— Я говорил, что они меня пугают? — протянул Джордж и сделал шаг назад.

Решимость Грейнджер выбивала Драко из колеи. Ему нужно было сесть в тишине и спокойствии, собраться с мыслями, хорошенько все обдумать, взвесить. К тому же, он почувствовал, как заныло колено — отзвуки ощущений Грейнджер — и поспешил подхватить ее под локоть.

— И конечно же, не подумала, как будешь возвращаться, — укоризненно произнес он. 

Грейнджер фыркнула, но сопротивляться не стала.

— Драко, ты ведь понимаешь, что рано или поздно этот момент все равно наступит? — спросила Грейнджер, когда они вошли в ее комнату и закрыли дверь. — Тебе все равно придется занять место генерала.

— Не придется, — отмахнулся Драко. — Вот увидишь, отец сейчас быстро поправится, мы закроем Разлом, и генерал уже не понадобится.

— Драко, — она мягко взяла его за руку. — Я понимаю тебя. Я слышу, как ты просишь: «Пожалуйста, не сегодня». Но однажды тот день, который ты пытаешься отсрочить, все равно наступает.

Драко замотал головой, желая вытряхнуть из головы слова Грейнджер, как будто они потеряли бы смысл, если бы не достигли его ушей.

— Просто прочитай это, хорошо? — Гермиона сунула ему в руки толстенькую папку с бумагами. — Я тоже очень хочу, чтобы Люциус как можно дольше оставался с нами. Но кто-то должен будет его заменить, пока мадам Помфри будет колдовать над раной. Знаешь, у нее может уйти на это пара дней.

— Я думал, это будешь ты, — Драко посмотрел на папку. Она была чужой и холодной. Явно не та вещь, которой хотели бы его руки.

— Я просто ассистентка. Не более. И я буду ассистировать тебе.

Драко улыбнулся, положил папку на кровать и прислонился лбом ко лбу Гермионы. Это было настолько правильно, настолько естественно, что он сам удивился нахлынувшему ощущению тепла и покоя. И он читал то же самое в эмоциях Грейнджер. Ее желание поддержать, успокоить, возможно, даже сделать то, что еще пару недель назад казалось совершенно невозможным.

Стук в дверь спугнул робкий порыв. Драко отскочил от Грейнджер, схватил бумаги и крепко прижал к груди. Дверь открылась, и в комнату заглянул Ли.

— Гермиона, — начал он. — О, Драко, и ты здесь. Вы нужны. Оба. Раз уж генерал временно не в состоянии принимать решения, придется вам немного поруководить.

— Что-то случилось? — в голосе Гермионы послышалась сталь.

— Да. Отряд авроров нашел «Славного». Из машины выпита вся магия. Оба МакЛаггена высосаны до костей. Аналитики в ужасе. Кажется, один Дракор просочился незамеченным.

— Черт, — выругался Драко. — Ли, в десятый зал, мы сейчас будем.

Дверь захлопнулась, и он повернулся к Гермионе. Тепла и спокойствия не осталось. Только гнетущее чувство вины.


	17. Chapter 17

В десятом зале творилось невообразимое. Терри и Падма нервно тыкали палочками в карту, по которой раньше Министерство следило за использованием волшебства несовершеннолетними, а теперь аналитики приспособили ее для отслеживания Дракоров.

— Я не вижу тут магических следов Дракоров. В упор не вижу.

— Ладно, — Драко оперся на стол между Падмой и Терри. — Где нашли «Славного»?

— Неподалеку от Абердина, — отчеканил Терри.

— Время смерти хотя бы приблизительно установить удалось? — Грейнджер нависла над ними, как грозовая туча.

— Сейчас с этим разбирается Чарли, — протянула Падма. — Схожу к ним, может, какие-то сведения уже есть.

Она вскочила со своего места и бросилась прочь из зала.

— И уточни предполагаемый уровень Дракора!

— Высадка? — спросил Драко, прочитав это намерение в ее мыслях. — Гермиона, ты серьезно? Нам некого высаживать. Поттер и Уизли вымотаны, Голдстейн и Чанг не готовы, я…

— Нам физически нельзя покидать зал, знаю. Но Драко, Абердин — это около двухсот тысяч населения.

Эти слова оказались хуже отцовской пощечины. Как будто он готов был отдать целый город на растерзание чудовищу.

— Ли! — другого решения быть не могло. — Ли, объяви десятиминутную готовность пилотов. Высадка под Абердином, высокая доля вероятности. Мы уточняем данные.

— Есть, сэр, — Ли кивнул и схватил микрофон. — Внимание экипажам «Бродяги» и «Феникса-два». Десятиминутная готовность. Высокая возможность высадки.

Его голос прокатился эхом по коридорам Министерства, а Драко захлестнуло теплой волной. Он закрутил головой, ища глазами Грейнджер.

Она стояла в десяти шагах слева и смотрела на него с гордостью. Ей понравилось, как Ли обратился к Драко: «Сэр». Словно это была ее личная маленькая победа.

— Брось, Ли. До сэра мне еще расти и расти.

— Хорошо, сэр. Разрешите называть вас «Временный сэр», сэр?

— Заткнись и делай свою работу, — Драко рассмеялся. Вот почему он разозлился, когда отец пригрозил Джордану увольнением. Этот маленький черт умел разрядить обстановку.

— Генерал Малфой, сэр, есть сведения от Чарли, — Падма ворвалась в зал.

— Падма, прекрати, я не генерал и…

— Прости, я по привычке.

«Грейнджер, прекрати улыбаться, ты мешаешь мне думать», — взмолился Драко и приложил недюжинное усилие, чтобы заставить уши слушать именно доклад Патил, а не ехидные мыслишки Грейнджер.

— Смерть наступила около двух часов назад. Повреждения магической оболочки машины дают нам основания полагать, что это либо Дракор-разведчик первого уровня, либо детеныш.

— А что, детенышей ваша карта не считывает?

— Видимо, нет.

— Объявляй высадку, живо! — рявкнул Драко и почувствовал, как вздрогнула от неожиданности Гермиона.

«Чего разорался, командир?»

— Ли, высадка, — уже спокойнее повторил он. — Если детеныш улизнул из Разлома, его может скоро хватиться мамочка. Ты представляешь себе Дракориху четвертого уровня, которая обезумела от материнского инстинкта?

— «Бродяга», «Феникс-два», срочно занять машины. До синхронизации пять минут. Направление — Абердин! — судя по голосу, Ли отчаянно старался не паниковать.

— На месте, — отклик Поттера пришел практически в тот же миг.

— На месте. Экипаж «Бродяги» к синхронизации готов, — отрапортовал Уизли.

Волна гордости снова захлестнула Драко, и это была не его эмоция. Грейнджер стояла рядом и улыбалась, вспоминая, какими непутевыми и несобранными были ее друзья, и глядя, какими они стали теперь.

Драко чуть сместил руку, которой опирался на стол, и теперь она касалась рукава мантии Гермионы. Это приносило ему слабое успокоение.

— На месте, — произнес Голдстейн таким голосом, словно он то ли пытался дожевать что-то на ходу, то ли боролся с дурнотой от волнения.

— На месте. «Феникс-два» к синхронизации готов.

— Отлично, — Драко чуть отодвинул Ли от микрофона. — Окрестности Абердина. Предположительно детеныш Дракора. Он не отслеживается по карте, так что ситуация полностью под вашим контролем. Будьте готовы к тому, что в любой момент может появиться самка.

«Уж это-то на карте появится», — прозвучала в голове мысль Грейнджер.

— Самка? — дрожащим голосом переспросила Чанг.

— Ее выход из Разлома зафиксируется на карте, так что мы вам сообщим, — отрезал Драко. — Связь не разрывать, держать волну.

— Есть, сэр, — хором грянули из динамика четыре голоса.

— Три минуты до синхронизации. Чжоу, держи свою память в узде, Энтони нужен нам живым.

Драко отошел от командной панели, полностью доверяя ее Ли, и опустился в небольшое кресло.

— Как интересно, — Грейнджер присела рядом. — Гарри, наверняка, сейчас неуютно.

— Почему это?

— Ну, его прикрывает бывшая девушка. Как бы он не начал творить глупости, — Гермиона вздохнула.

И с каких пор Грейнджер начало волновать, кто кому приходится бывшим партнером?

— На самом деле, я замечаю такие детали. Они влияют на человеческий фактор, как ни крути. Гарри в свое время конфликтовал с МакЛаггеном, и именно поэтому я предложила твоему отцу поставить именно «Славного» в прикрытие.

— Странный выбор, тебе не кажется?

— Да нет, нормальный. Если бы Гарри и Рона прикрывал незнакомый экипаж, они бы доверились. А так они знали, что Кормак больше говорит, чем делает, и потому полагались только на себя. Правда, тень успешных высадок «Сохатого» упала и на «Славного», но истинная суть всегда всплывает, как бы глубоко ее не прятали.

— Да ты философ, моя дорогая ассистентка, — Драко рассмеялся. — Хотя тут подойдет больше слово «Советница». Советница Грейнджер при генерале Малфое. Как тебе такое сочетание?

— Ты все же смирился с новой ролью, — Гермиона улыбнулась и накрыла его руку своей.

— Нет, я про отца. Просто подумываю, что пора бы переименовать твою должность. Как ассистентка ты явно перерабатываешь.

Она рассмеялась и ничего не ответила. Ни вслух, ни мысленно.

— Ли, мы нашли кое-что, — голос Поттера в динамике звучал озадаченно. — Точнее, кое-кого.

— Цель — детеныш Дракора, — напомнил Ли.

— Да, но я не уверен, что кто-то из командования командировал Хагрида под Абердин. И он без сознания.

— Что? — Драко вскочил с кресла и бросился к командной панели. — Сейчас мы вышлем за ним кого-то, а вы продолжайте прочесывать местность.

— Есть, сэр, — бодро отчеканил Поттер.

— Бригада транспортировщиков, отправляйтесь в Абердин! — объявил Ли в микрофон внутренней связи. — Для вас есть работка.

— Генерал Малфой! — дверь распахнулась, и Билл Уизли вошел в зал. — Где генерал?

— Я за него! — Драко устало махнул рукой. — Генерал в медицинском кабинете.

— А, — Билл понимающе кивнул. Похоже, все Министерство было в курсе происходящего с Люциусом, кроме, собственно, Драко.

— Билл, ты раньше сюда не заходил, — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Должно было случиться что-то экстраординарное.

— Горбин, самовольно пришедший в Аврорат, считается? — с легкой иронией спросил Билл.

— Горбин? Которого вы уже второй год не можете поймать на продаже частей Дракоров? Ну конечно, совершенно рядовое событие, не вижу смысла беспокоиться, — Грейнджер явно была на взводе. — Что у него?

— Занимательная история. Говорит, два часа назад к нему в магазин пришел Хагрид и потребовал аппарировать его куда-нибудь на побережье. А еще говорит, будто несколько дней назад наш Чарли купил у него мозг Дракора, и они с Хагридом синхронизировались с этим самым мозгом прямо в Лютном переулке. Хотел бы сказать, что средь бела дня, да дело было ночью.

— Да что они себе позволяют? — Драко сжал кулаки. — Отец считает проект отлаженным механизмом, а на самом деле тут каждый вытворяет, что хочет.

— И еще. Совершенно не имеющая отношения к делу деталь. Горбин утверждает, будто глаза у Хагрида были синие. Ну да это старик с перепугу навыдумывал. Мы-то с вами знаем, что у Хагрида карие глаза.

— Только если яд Дракора не передается через синхронизацию, — Грейнджер закусила губу.

— И на Чарли не проверишь. У него и так глаза голубые, — протянул Драко.

— А из братца я этих Дракоров самолично вышибу. Дайте только разрешение — вдруг он вам еще живым нужен.

— Спасибо, Билл, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Он нам еще нужен живым. Ты давно беседовал с Флер?

— Только сегодня прислала Патронуса. Удивительно, но мама поладила с мадам Делакур, Джинни с Габриэль обнесли виноградник, да и детям там нравится.

— Это славно, — Гермиона ободряюще улыбнулась. — Горбина отпустили?

— Ну да. Не с когтем же Дракора он в Министерство притащился, — Билл пожал плечами.

— Ладно, и то хорошо.

Билл развернулся и вышел, чеканя шаг.

— Говоришь, пора поговорить с Чарли об их экспериментах? — Гермиона лукаво подмигнула Драко.

— Я этого еще не сказал, — Драко покачал головой и поднялся из кресла. Чарли и его эксперименты и впрямь становились опасными.


	18. Chapter 18

— Нет, это исключено, — задумчиво произнес Чарли, когда Гермиона изложила ему их с Драко гипотезу. — Яд — вещество, которое вырабатывается в специальных железах, и через синхронизацию он не передастся никак.

— Но почему тогда у Хагрида были синие глаза, когда он пришел к Горбину?

— Да перестаньте вы, Горбин — тот еще чудак, может и приврать, — отмахнулся Чарли.

— Не знаю, я бы не стал врать в Аврорате.

— Ребята, — дверь в лабораторию распахнулась, и на пороге показалась Падма. — Там Хагрида доставили. В медицинский кабинет.

— Да, спасибо, Падма. Уже идем. Возвращайся к карте, — произнес Драко. Падма кивнула и удалилась.

В медицинском кабинете было очень тихо. Одна койка была отгорожена ширмой, из-за которой не доносилось ни звука, и Драко поначалу очень испугался.

— Я погрузила вашего отца в искусственный сон, чтобы ничего не мешало процессу выздоровления, — произнесла мадам Помфри, заметив, с каким отчаянием Драко уставился на ширму.

— Хорошо. Сейчас нужно заняться Хагридом, — произнес Драко, рассматривая того с некоторой опаской. Его бессознательное тело лежало на двух сдвинутых койках, но Драко ощущал тревогу.

— Вы погрузили его в сон? — Грейнджер посмотрела на мадам Помфри с опаской. — Если нет, то лучше это сделать. Он без сознания, да, но, похоже, его разум не принадлежит ему, а потому мы должны обезопасить себя.

— Это все твои эксперименты, Чарли. Видишь, до чего бедолагу Хагрида довел! — запричитала Поппи и принялась водить палочкой над головой Хагрида.

— Да, я немного не учел, что у Хагрида немного иначе устроен мозг. Да, великанские гены делают его мозг чуточку прочнее, но в то же время умственная организация ниже, чем у человека.

— Хагрид не тупой, — гневно выпалила Гермиона.

— Нет-нет, я не об этом. Его сознание, Гермиона, более податливо для вторжения, нежели человеческое. Я думаю, обратная связь с гнездом Дракоров ударила по нам одновременно. Но если я смог выстоять, не поддаться командам Дракоров, то Хагрид… Дракоры вложили ему в голову цель, и он понесся громить Абердин.

— Понесся — это громко сказано, — Драко покачал головой. — Чтобы понестись в Абердин, Хагриду понадобилось пойти в Лютный Переулок и заставить Горбина аппарировать его в Абердин. Нет, тут что-то другое.

— Есть один способ узнать, — неожиданно тихо произнесла Гермиона. Драко повернулся к ней и застыл, читая в ее голове это совершенно безумное намерение.

— Нет. Гермиона, я против. Если сознание Хагрида действительно подвержено влиянию Дракоров, вдруг это перекинется и на тебя. Тогда мы оба будем опасны. Нет. Это слишком рискованно.

— Я ведь не синхронизироваться с ним собираюсь. Легилименция все же чуть проще, чем синхронизация. Я просто посмотрю.

— Нет. Ты слишком важна. И как советница генерала, и как мой второй пилот. Если это действительно способ узнать, что произошло с Хагридом на самом деле, пусть кто-то другой взглянет.

— Я, — коротко сказал Чарли. — Мне будет намного проще это сделать. Я синхронизировался с Хагридом.

— Чарли, это риск! Твой мозг может не выдержать, — Гермиона покачала головой.

— Прекрати, все будет нормально.

— Чарли, я запрещаю тебе! — отрезал Драко, но было уже поздно.

— Легилименс!

Драко уставился на Чарли, замершего с палочкой над Хагридом. Он уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что вокруг случается один кризис за другим, и теперь будто ждал, что что-то пойдет не так, что Чарли сейчас упадет, забьется в припадке или еще хуже — тоже станет похож на Дракора.

«Все будет в порядке», — шепнул в голове голос Грейнджер, которая, похоже, уловила настроения Драко. Теплая ладонь коснулась его запястья.

— Есть! — Чарли разорвал нить заклинания, выдохнул и повернулся к Драко и Гермионе. — Я увидел, что произошло.

— Говори!

— Помните, давным-давно один Дракор выполз на берег неподалеку от Абердина? Малфой, тебя не было в стране, а вот Гермиона должна помнить.

— Да, что-то такое было. Но ведь его ликвидировали, если мне не изменяет память.

— Да, его ликвидировали. Но у Дракоров есть удивительная особенность. Их мозг невероятно устойчив к смерти и даже после гибели основного организма способен передавать информацию в основное гнездо. На побережье возле Абердина, видимо, осталась часть мозга того Дракора — ни наши ликвидаторы, ни черные зельевары не заметили его. И вот теперь, когда МакЛаггены забрели под Абердин в поисках укрытия, мозг Дракора отреагировал на их появление. И передал сигнал в основное логово, сообщая о появлении врага и об опасности.

— Но почему не случился выход Дракора? — Драко окончательно запутался.

— Когда мозг передал сигнал о приближении «Славного», кто-то из всей цепочки должен был отреагировать. Но отреагировал Хагрид, заявив, что выдвигается под Абердин. Поскольку его сознание уже знакомо цепочке Дракоров, они приняли его за своего.

— Так получается, что это Хагрид выпил всю магию из «Славного» и осушил обоих МакЛаггенов?

— Да, — Чарли поджал губы. — Вот с этим у нас явная проблема. Когда Хагрид был на одной волне с Дракорами, он мог передавать им энергию. Почти как дементор.

— Мерлин, что же нам делать? Что теперь будет с Хагридом? — мадам Помфри испуганно посмотрела на сдвинутые койки.

— Нужно как-то разорвать эту связь с Дракорами. И у Хагрида, и у меня. Думаю, тут нам поможет лед.

— Заморозить тебе голову? О, это я с радостью, — фыркнул Драко.

— Ну, не совсем, — Чарли рассмеялся. — Я понял, как это делать.

— И без вас разберусь, мистер Уизли, — отрезала мадам Помфри. — С генералом же я справилась. Еще мне пациенты не рассказывали, как их правильно лечить.

Драко потянуло в сторону двери — намерение Грейнджер ускользнуть, пока мадам Помфри не начала лечить всех, кто под руку попадется, отдавало базовым инстинктом самосохранения.

— Чарли, веди себя хорошо. Мы ушли. В конце концов, у нас под Абердином бродят два экипажа и ждут нашей команды.

Чарли слабо махнул рукой, а потом мадам Помфри повела палочкой, и он откинулся на подушки, погруженный в искусственный сон.

— Кажется, мадам Помфри понравилось работать с искусственным сном, — усмехнулся Драко.

— Еще бы. В школе ее пациентами были испуганные дети, а здесь больные так и норовят нарушить ее бесценные указания. Похоже, она скоро все будет лечить под заклинанием искусственного сна. Даже царапины и простуду.

Драко рассмеялся и распахнул перед Гермионой двери десятого зала.

— Только после вас, мэм.

— С чего это такое обращение? — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Раз уж меня зовут сэром, ты тоже заслужила новое обращение.

— Генерал Малфой, сэр! — Ли вскочил со своего места и уставился на Драко. — «Бродяга» и «Феникс-два» прочесали побережье в окрестностях Абердина и не нашли ни малейшего следа Дракоров.

— Пускай возвращаются. Мы выяснили, что случилось.

— «Бродяга», «Феникс-два», возвращайтесь. Высадка завершена.

— Ну и денечек, — Драко вздохнул и опустился в кресло. — Хотя с другой стороны, все лучше, чем я мог бы подумать.

— Например?

— Например, экипаж «Феникса-два» не погиб на первой же высадке.

— Да ладно тебе, — Гермиона положила руку ему на плечо. — Если Чжоу и Энтони не подошли тебе в качестве второго пилота, это еще не значит, что они плохие пилоты сами по себе.

— Я не о том, — Драко поспешил оправдаться. — Просто они неопытные пилоты. Может, и неплохие, но явно неопытные.

— Драко, мы тоже были неопытными.

— Да, но наши первые Дракоры были куда слабее нынешних. Ладно, сдаюсь. Я просто переживаю за этот экипаж. Я не хочу, чтобы еще кто-то погиб так же, как Тео или Астория.

— Идем. Экипажи уже наверняка вернулись.

Драко поднялся из кресла и вздохнул.

— Мне обязательно встречать их и говорить, какие они молодцы?

— Генерал Малфой всегда так делает, — Грейнджер пожала плечами.

«Я понимаю, что ты устал. Это последнее, что тебе нужно сделать».

Спустя полчаса Драко, наконец, вернулся в свою комнату и обессилено рухнул на кровать. Он знал, что не хочет ни этой ответственности, ни этих забот, он представлял, что генеральская должность сопряжена с невероятным напряжением и усталостью, и потому теперь, лежа ничком поверх одеяла, понимал, что прошедший день был подтверждением его опасений.

— Я не потяну, — прошептал он в потолок. — Прости, отец, но я этого не потяну. Я сломаюсь. Я слабее тебя в десятки раз.

В дверь тихонько постучали. Драко даже не надо было спрашивать, кто там. Он чувствовал волны сострадания, исходившие от его гостьи.

«Ты могла бы и не стучать. Дверь открыта, и ты это знаешь», — подумал он.

Дверь скрипнула. Грейнджер тихо, почти бесшумно переступила порог, закрыла за собой, на цыпочках пересекла комнату и присела на край кровати.

— Я просто не знала, спишь ты или нет.

— Не оправдывайся. Ты знаешь, сплю я или нет, — устало произнес Драко. — Я вымотан до предела. И это только полдня. Как отец справляется?

— Люциус, — Гермиона чуть помялась, подбирая слова. — Люциус изменился, но в то же время остался собой. Ему нравится быть генералом. Он упивается этой властью и влиянием. Но при этом ему хватает ума не топить эту лодку, а управлять ею. Он просто на своем месте. Тебе же это попросту не надо. Тебя тяготит навязанная обязанность. Знаешь, вы в этом плане похожи с Гарри.

Она погладила Драко по плечу, и он вздрогнул. Хотелось греться в волнах ее тепла и не думать ни о том, что отец может не выздороветь, ни о приближающемся массовом выходе Дракоров, ни о малочисленных и откровенно слабых экипажах, ни о бомбах Слагхорна.  
Грейнджер потянула его за руку, заставляя сесть, и обняла, прижала к себе. Драко уткнулся лбом в ее плечо и почувствовал теплую ладонь на затылке. Ему тоже иногда нужно было побыть слабым.


	19. Chapter 19

— Профессор, как обстоят дела с проектом «Стена»?

Драко вошел в кабинет к МакГонагалл и удивился, застав ее на месте.

— Все замечательно, Драко. Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Просто, — он замялся. — Вы обычно на острове, а тут вдруг вернулись. Вот я и подумал, что произошли какие-то изменения.

— Если вы переживаете, что возникли проблемы, то я вас обрадую: никаких проблем. Я вернулась из-за смены бригады. Люди отработали неделю на продуваемом всеми ветрами острове в непосредственной близости от Разлома. Они хотят согреться, хорошо поесть и поспать в безопасности.

— Отлично. Купол готов?

— Над самим Разломом — да, мы возвели его в первую очередь. Но он пока накрывает не весь остров, так что нужно потратить еще неделю на это. Завтра утром я выдвигаюсь туда с новой бригадой.

Драко кивнул и уставился на свои руки. Он не мог вот так запросто разговаривать с МакГонагалл и уж тем более — контролировать ее действия, поторапливать.

— Я был у профессора Слагхорна. Он закончил со своими бомбами.

— Так их несколько? — МакГонагалл поправила очки.

— Да. Как выяснилось, Дракоры не очень любят лед, поэтому профессор создал один снаряд, начиненный Замораживающими чарами. А второй снаряд содержит непосредственно зелье.

— Ясно, — МакГонагалл сняла очки и протерла их. — Драко, как ваш отец?

— В порядке, — Драко нахмурился. — Мадам Помфри утверждает, что он идет на поправку, но не собирается пока снимать сонное заклинание. Боится, что он примется за работу, а для раны это не очень хорошо.

— Знаете, Драко, я не думала, что вы приедете. Я была уверена, что Люциус отослал вас, как и Нарциссу, в безопасное место. Я не была уверена, что он останется. Я приятно удивлена. И вами, и им.

— Спасибо, профессор, — Драко кивнул.

Из коридора донесся вой сигнальной сирены, за которым последовал встревоженный голос Ли Джордана.

— Активность Разлома. Выход трех Дракоров четвертого уровня на поверхность. Пилотам Заклинателей собраться в девятом зале. Генерала Малфоя ожидают в десятом зале.

— Мне надо идти, — Драко вскочил с места и бросился прочь.

В десятом зале на Драко одновременно набросились Ли и Падма с Терри.

— Драко, мы должны совершить высадку.

— Я знаю, Ли, знаю. Но кого я, по-твоему, должен высадить? У нас только один экипаж, который имел дело с Дракором четвертого уровня. Одним, Ли, а их трое сразу.

— Экипаж «Бродяги» на своих местах и ждет указаний! — донеслось из динамика.

— Экипаж «Феникса-два» занял места и ждет указаний.

— Я не позволю «Фениксу-два» высадиться на острове! — воскликнул Драко. — Это верная смерть!

— Драко, оттягивание высадки — верная смерть для всего человечества.

— Это не только наша проблема!

Его все же оборвало, и он сказал то, что зрело в душе долгих три года.

«Пока остров, на котором находился Азкабан, под юрисдикцией Британского Министерства Магии, это наша проблема, — прозвучал в голове голос Грейнджер. — Мы можем запросить поддержки у других стран, но я бы не надеялась, что у них такая же скорость реакции, как у нас».

— Черт с вами, — Драко поджал губы. — «Бродяга» и «Феникс-два». Пять минут до синхронизации.

Это звучало как приговор.

— У нас есть еще один Заклинатель, Драко, — тихо произнес справа знакомый голос. Драко обернулся. Джордж Уизли, преисполненный решимости, стоял рядом.

— Джордж, прости, я не могу. Я должен быть тут.

— Я мог бы высадиться. С кем-то. Не знаю. Гермиона, ты ведь можешь найти кого-то?

— Джордж, без тренировки это самоубийство.

— Я займу третьего Заклинателя.

В десятом зале воцарилась тишина.

— Уизли, если желаете, можете составить мне компанию.

Люциус пересек зал, опираясь на трость.

— Нет. Нет, я не позволю тебе. Ты еще слишком слаб, ты вышел из искусственного сна…

— Десять минут назад. Но твоя жизнь важнее. Ты — будущее, я — прошлое. И если финал моей жизни близится, пусть он хотя бы будет красивым. Я бы не хотел подохнуть в медицинском кабинете, истекая синей жижей. А вот увенчать себя напоследок боевой славой…

— Отец, я запрещаю тебе. И запрещаю Джорджу. Это безрассудство. Выпускать в поле техников. Неужто у нас нет нормальных боевых магов?

— Есть, генерал Малфой.

Второе потрясение за семь минут далось Драко тяжело. Он осел в кресло и подумал, что сходит с ума, когда МакГонагалл пересекла зал и встала рядом с Люциусом.

— Я буду вашим вторым пилотом, генерал. Надеюсь, в моем магическом потенциале у вас сомнений нет. К тому же, я знаю, где у Стены тонкие места, в которых прорыв Дракоров наиболее вероятен. Мы отправимся туда и будем атаковать их с воды. Мы и «Бродяга». «Феникс-два» должен будет сбросить в разлом бомбы Слагхорна.

— Поздно, — отрезала Гермиона. — «Феникс-два» ушел на остров.

— Бомбу возьмем мы, Минерва. Вы готовы идти в пасть к Дракору ради будущего наших детей?

— Вопрос не в том, готова ли я. А в том, что никто, кроме нас, не может этого сделать.

— Я запрещаю вам! — голос Драко сорвался на высокой ноте, однако никто его не слушал. Люциус и МакГонагалл развернулись и направились к выходу из зала, обсуждая тактику боя.

— И этот человек смел мне что-то запрещать!

— Драко, успокойся, — Грейнджер вцепилась в его руку и заглянула в глаза. — Вспомни, как влияет нервозность генерала на экипажи. Нам не нужно, чтобы они страдали. Они должны быть максимально собраны.

— Нет, ты слышала? Он хотел воинской славы!

— Драко, — взмолилась Грейнджер. — Не заставляй меня устраивать тебе встряску.

Он увидел в ее мыслях желание отвесить пощечину, чтобы отрезвить. Хватило одного этого намерения, чтобы Драко глубоко вдохнул, потер щеку и повернулся к карте.

— Экипаж «Дромарога» на местах и ждет указаний, — прозвучал из динамика голос Люциуса.

— Три минуты до синхронизации, — бросил Драко максимально жестко, словно его это ни капли не касалось. Словно его не заботило то, что они с отцом разговаривали, возможно, в последний раз, и это нельзя было назвать милой семейной беседой.

— «Дромарог», две минуты до синхронизации. «Бродяга», доложите обстановку.

— Стена пока сдерживает Дракоров. «Феникс-два», запускайте Патронуса, мы попробуем достать эту тварь Замораживающими чарами.

Драко напрягся, мысленно умоляя Мерлина пощадить его пилотов. Он почувствовал, как Грейнджер скрестила пальцы, и положил руку на ее плечо.

— Я рядом, — тихо произнес он, и Гермиона с трудом кивнула.

— «Дромарог», синхронизация запущена. Можете аппарировать.

— Черт, Дракор проломил Стену! Просто высосал магию из нее! — раздался из динамика вопль Уизли.

Следующие десять минут трансляции показались Драко сущим адом. Выкрики магических формул, рев Дракоров, грохот ударов — он все еще надеялся, что это Стена издает такой звук.

— Один есть! — отрапортовал, наконец, Поттер. — Осталось двое. «Феникс-два», мы должны нейтрализовать еще хоть одного и отвлечь последнего. Мы должны расчистить «Дромарогу» путь к Разлому!

Рев Дракора заглушил трансляцию.

— «Феникс-два», воздух!

От воя, который донесся из динамиков, кровь застыла в жилах.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Драко вцепился пальцами в виски. Удары в динамиках звучали так, словно Дракор пытался пробить Стену его собственной головой. Выкрики пилотов звучали все отчаяннее, от чего хотелось схватить палочку и самому наносить удары огромным тварям. От свиста втягиваемого Дракором воздуха становилось так мерзко, словно Драко был сейчас там, на поле боя, и тварь высасывала из него всю радость и все жизненные силы.

— Экспекто Патронум! Глиссео! Глиссео!

Драко зажмурился, а потом резко распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с Грейнджер, весь вид которой выражал первую боевую готовность. У нее, как и у Драко, зудели ладони от желания схватить палочку и громить тварей.

— Штаб. Мы потеряли «Феникса-два». Экипаж сейчас аппарирует.

— Черт, — процедил Ли. — «Бродяга», вы как?

— Терпимо.

— «Дромарог»?

— Движемся к Разлому, — отрапортовала МакГонагалл.

— «Дромарог», воздух!

Завывание ветра в динамике заглушило ответ Люциуса. Раздался хлопок, и посреди зала появился Энтони, который держал на руках Чжоу, хотя и сам еле стоял.

— Высадка провалена, — простонал он и рухнул на пол.

— За мадам Помфри! Живо! — завопил Ли, и Падма бегом выскочила из зала. Драко бросился за ней.

Патил скрылась за поворотом, и Драко распахнул дверь девятого зала.

— Криви, Уизли, нам нужен еще один Заклинатель!

— Нет его. У нас всего три машины, и…

— У нас есть еще один Заклинатель, — перебил Деннис. — «Хвосторога». Я собрал его для тебя и Гермионы. Я верил, что вы вернетесь в синхронизацию.

За спиной Драко распахнулась дверь, и между лопатками словно электрическая дуга прошла. Грейнджер была готова к высадке.


	20. Chapter 20

— И не выводи нас на общий канал, пока мы не аппарируем, — приказал Драко, захлопывая дверь «Хвостороги». — Ты как?

— Отлично. Готова показать всем, что такое идеальная высадка.

— Тогда вперед, — Драко запустил внутреннюю сеть. — Криви, давай синхронизацию. Мы готовы.

Нервы Драко были натянуты настолько, что связь с Грейнджер обострилась до предела, и потому они не сразу поняли, что синхронизация уже запущена. Гермиона подняла палочку, и рука Драко сама потянулась вверх.

Вспышка света — и вот «Хвосторога» уже рухнула на отмель.

— Штаб, пилот МакГонагалл ранена. «Дромарог» не может продолжать бой. Экипаж «Дромарога» вынужден аппарировать, — раздалось в динамике. Драко и Гермиона не сговариваясь, перешли на бег.

— «Бродяга» вынужден просить подкрепления, — бросил Поттер.

Драко увидел их первым. «Дромарог» лежал на боку, около него стоял Люциус, держащий на руках МакГонагалл. Рядом с ними лежал поверженный Дракор. Чуть поодаль «Бродяга» бился с третьей тварью. Последней. Оставалось всего лишь взять из рук «Дромарога» бомбы и донести их до Разлома.

Тварь, казавшаяся подбитой, шевельнула хвостом.

— Глиссео! Сектумсемпра!

— Что? — удивленный вопль Люциуса прозвучал на долю секунды раньше, чем такой же вопль Ли Джордана.

— Пресвятой Мерлин, оба генерала сэра Малфоя на острове! Это же значит, что я почти генерал!

— Джордан, вставлю волшебную палочку тебе в нос и скажу, что так и было, — пригрозил Драко.

— Есть, сэр, так и было. Драко, на чем вы ушли?

— Секрет, Ли. Это был сюрприз. Отец, аппарируйте с профессором. Мы разберемся.

— Малфой, какой у вас позывной? — спросил Ли, когда Люциус с профессором МакГонагалл аппарировали.

— «Хвосторога», — Грейнджер нервно рассмеялась. — Ну что, остался один Дракор и два небольших снаряда, которые надо сбросить в Разлом прежде, чем эти гады выберутся и заполонят весь мир.

— «Хвосторога», помогайте! — крик Поттера заставил Драко повернуться и оценить положение.

Дракор не отставал от «Бродяги», бросаясь на него, ударяя по корпусу крыльями и хвостом, пытаясь укусить.

— Он прямо над вами, «Бродяга»! Сейчас попробуем его достать.

Драко сделал шаг, чувствуя, как Грейнджер безоговорочно дублирует все его движения. «Хвосторога» оказалась более массивной, чем загубленный «Нюхлер», и не такой маневренной, потому шаг получался тяжелым, зато широким. Дракор заметил нового противника, разинул пасть и закричал так, что у Драко уши заложило — вина синхронизации, в которой каждый пилот оказывался в два раза чувствительнее, чем обычно.

— Глиссео!

Заклинание прошло в дюйме от Дракора, и его чешуя лишь покрылась инеем, который быстро растаял.

— Сектумсемпра! — «Бродяга» решил воспользоваться тем же приемом, что и они с Грейнджер во время предыдущей высадки. Дракор метнулся в сторону и ударил хвостом. «Бродягу» отбросило на камни.

— «Бродяга», с вами все в порядке? — крикнул Драко, но ответа не последовало. Дракор бросился к «Хвостороге», явно намереваясь смести ее с пути так же, как смел Заклинателя Поттера и Уизли.

— «Хвосторога», не отвлекайтесь, — скомандовал Ли из динамика. — «Бродяга», ждем вашего отклика!

Еще два Замораживающих заклинания — и еще два раза Дракор метнулся в сторону, пропуская их мимо.

«Хитрая тварь», — Грейнджер кипела от негодования.

«Играет с нами, выматывает», — Драко сцепил зубы.

— Сектумсемпра.

— Круцио.

«Мы не договаривались об использовании Непростительных!»

«Прости, на ум пришло».

— «Бродяга», немедленно ответьте! — надрывался Ли в динамике.

— Глиссео!

— Круцио!

«Вот она, работа с бывшим Пожирателем».

У Драко на миг остановилось сердце. В ушах зашумела кровь, заглушая все остальные звуки. Как она посмела причинить ему такую боль? Как она могла напомнить о прошлом теперь, когда все границы, все условности поблекли, потеряли смысл и стерлись? Не было теперь чистокровных, полукровок и магглорожденных. Не было бывших Пожирателей и бывших Орденцев. Были лишь люди, сражающиеся за свое будущее. Или все-таки прошлое не осталось позади? Неужели она лгала, когда говорила, что доверяет ему, и все то тепло и спокойствие было лишь иллюзией?

— Драко, синхронизация! — крик Грейнджер прозвучал глухо, словно в уши набили ваты.

Он отвлекся на сотую долю секунды — или это ее слова, полоснувшие сердце ножом, смогли разорвать синхронизацию, но суть оставалась все в том же. Чары рухнули. Два разных, абсолютно чужих человека стояли плечом к плечу в кабине огромной машины, и тварь, способная высосать за один вдох магию из Заклинателя и его пилотов, парила над ними в воздухе.

— Драко, прости, — прошептала Грейнджер, глядя ему в глаза. Прочитав в них все.

Он не знал, насколько она правдива. Не чувствовал их связи. Не видел ее мыслей и эмоций. Удивительная пустота поселилась в груди. Драко остался с тварью один на один, потому что не мог больше доверять своему второму пилоту.

— Давно ты так думаешь? — холодно спросил он.

— «Хвосторога», что у вас происходит? — закричал в динамике Ли.

— Я потерял синхронизацию, — отрезал Драко, глядя, как мнется Грейнджер, подбирая слова. — Чары распались. Мы не можем пилотировать «Хвосторогу».

— «Бродяга»! «Бродяга», ответьте! — в голосе Джордана слышалась паника. — «Хвосторога», попробуйте восстановить синхронизацию.

— Нет, — отрезал Драко.

— Вы знаете формулу! Вы сможете!

— Я не собираюсь работать с этой женщиной.

— Драко.

Голос Люциуса вернул его в реальность.

— Отец, я…

— Погибнешь, если немедленно не восстановишь синхронизацию. Отклика от «Бродяги» нет. Мы не можем выслать отряд транспортировщиков, пока тварь не ликвидирована.

— Драко, — в голосе Грейнджер слышалась мольба. Он знал, что она сожалеет о своих словах — о своих мыслях. Не чувствовал. Знал, насколько она совестливая, насколько ранимой может быть. Сколько слабости таится за ее силой и сколько силы она может найти в себе даже в минуты слабости.

«Как я только посмела!»

Драко снова ее чувствовал. Ощущал звенящие в глазах слезы. Ком в ее горле уперся ему в кадык.

Удар по корпусу вывел Драко из этого состояния.

— Группируйся! — только и успел вскрикнуть он, и сам упал на пол кабины.

«Хвосторога» упала на каменистый склон, перекатилась и выпрямилась, вскакивая на ноги, как сделали это ее пилоты.

«Что?»

«Пока ты ругал меня, на чем свет стоит, я восстановила синхронизацию. Какая к черту разница, Непростительные мы используем, или нет».

— Глиссео!

— Круцио!

Дракор метнулся в сторону, уворачиваясь от потока льда, но следующее заклятие все же настигло его.

Вопль боли огласил остров, отбиваясь эхом от стены.

— Добейте его уже, — слабо простонал в динамике голос Поттера.

— «Бродяга»! — возликовал Ли. — Живы?

— Рон без сознания. Я пытался аппарировать, но не могу. Эта тварь явно пыталась выпить магию из «Хвостороги», пока у них были проблемы с синхронизацией. Я даже палочку поднять не мог.

— Уходите оттуда немедленно, — приказал Люциус. — Машину бросьте, потом вышлем отряд транспортировщиков.

— Сейчас, сэр. Дайте прийти в себя.

«У Гарри мог снова быть обморок. Такое уже было, на третьем курсе, а с тех пор он пережил еще больше плохого. Удивительно, что это началось только сейчас».

«Он вымотан».

Удар хвоста Дракора сшиб «Хвосторогу» с ног, и Драко с Гермионой в последний момент успели сгруппироваться. Тварь каталась и вопила от боли, и куда милосерднее было бы прикончить ее поскорее.

— Это тебе за Тео и Асторию. За Дингуолл. Сектумсемпра. Глиссео.

На теле Дракора взрывались синей жижей глубокие порезы и тут же замерзали. Тварь издала последний надрывный вздох и обмякла на камнях.

— Дракор ликвидирован. Приступаем к взрыву Разлома, — отрапортовал Драко. Они с Грейнджер развернулись и направили Заклинателя к поверженному «Дромарогу», металлическая рука которого все еще сжимала бомбы Слагхорна.


	21. Chapter 21

Они снова шагали в ногу, и Заклинатель подчинялся им, однако Драко все еще снедала тоска.

«Пожалуйста, прости меня. Просто меня поразило, что Непростительные заклинания так легко приходят тебе на ум, и я не знала с чем это связать».

«И нашла самое лучшее объяснение. В идеальном месте в идеальное время. Мы могли обсудить это в любой момент, но нет».

«Прости. Это все чертов адреналин».

«А ведь я поверил тебе. После того, как выяснил всю правду о Дингуолле. Грейнджер, я поверил тебе».

Несколько мгновений в ее голове не было ни одной мысли, и Драко успел испугаться, что связь снова разорвана.

«Не разорвана. Я тоже поверила тебе. Это тяжело далось нам обоим. Я не хотела бы потерять эту связь. Несмотря на наше прошлое».

Настал черед Драко старательно скрывать мысли и чувства.

«Если ты хочешь, можешь закрыться и поговорим вслух».

«Чтобы нас слышал весь штаб во главе с моим отцом. Подбираем бомбы».

Конечно, это было лишним. Грейнджер наклонилась в тот же миг, как это сделал Драко. Левая рука «Хвостороги» сжала снаряд, начиненный Замораживающими чарами. В правой оказался снаряд с зельем.

— Сэр, как лучше: сначала зелье, потом лед или наоборот? — спросила Грейнджер, и динамик затрещал.

— Погоди, я подумаю. Падма, Терри, вы услышали вопрос?

— На самом деле лучше сначала зелье, — протянула Падма после недолгих раздумий. — Так сказал профессор Слагхорн. Заморозка у нас идет для ослабления тех Дракоров, которых не проберет зелье. Мы не исключаем, что такое возможно. И еще, ребята. Может быть такое, что не все Дракоры погибнут даже после действия зелья и Заморозки. Я не знаю, что вы будете делать одни.

— А «Бродяга»?

— Гарри и Рон вернулись, сейчас в медицинском кабинете. Мадам Помфри пообещала лично передушить выживших Дракоров, так что я бы на их месте сдох от взрывов, — в голосе Ли чувствовалась нервозность.

— Кстати о взрывах, — медленно произнесла Грейнджер, и Драко почувствовал ее страх. Она что-то вспомнила. Что-то очень плохое. В ее голове возникла такая смесь маггловских терминов, что его собственная голова кругом пошла.

— Да, Гермиона?

— Кто-то рассчитывал мощность взрыва?

— Криви где-то выискивал. Сказал, что взял самую большую. Чтобы наверняка.

— Прекрасно, — холодно отчеканила Гермиона, и на Драко обрушилось ее предчувствие скорой гибели.

— Грейнджер, словами говори, у меня сейчас мозг взорвется, — простонал он.

— Если коротко, то есть вероятность, ударная волна разворотит весь остров.

В эфире воцарилась тишина.

— Мы с Драко можем погибнуть.

— Сбрасывайте бомбы и аппарируйте оттуда в тот же миг.

— А если что-то пойдет не так? Если они только растревожат Дракоров? Мы должны быть абсолютно уверены.

Время утекало сквозь пальцы. Еще недавно Драко ругал отца за то, что тот пытается угнаться за секундами, но сейчас сам готов был сорваться на бег.

— Гермиона права, — Люциус говорил медленно, стараясь оттянуть неизбежное. — Я согласен, что нужно убедиться в удачном исходе операции. Но постарайтесь убраться на безопасное расстояние. Пожалуйста.

— Да, сэр, — отчеканила Грейнджер.

— Отец, — тихо произнес Драко. — Если вдруг так случится, что я не вернусь, передай маме, что я очень люблю ее. И прости, если я тебя подвел.

— Мы тоже любим тебя, Драко.

Как же давно он не слышал этих слов. Как давно не чувствовал этого — любви. Грейнджер, кажется, снова плакала.

— Ли, — тихо произнесла она. — Пожалуйста, проконтролируй Гарри и Рона. Передай, что они для меня остались самыми замечательными пилотами и самыми близкими друзьями.

— Гермиона, пожалуйста, — голос Джордана дрогнул.

— Штаб. Ребята, все вы. Если мы не вернемся, сделайте будущее светлым, — она сморгнула слезы и откашлялась. — «Хвосторога» достигла пункта назначения. Разрешите сбросить снаряды.

— Разрешаю.

«Рано».

«Драко?»

Они так сблизились, проникли в мысли и чувства друг друга, что теперь Драко было жаль умирать, не сделав кое-чего очень важного.

«Ты с ума сошел», — Грейнджер явно прочитала это в его голове, но в ее мыслях не было гнева. Только замешательство.

«Я многого прошу?»

В последние дни она дарила ему спокойствие своим прикосновением, возвращала веру в себя.

«Мне было бы жаль умирать, не поцеловав тебя».

«Только снаряды раньше времени не сбрось», — пронеслись слова Грейнджер в ее голове.

«Не буду».

Он шагнул к ней, все еще держа кулаки сжатыми, уткнулся лбом в ее лоб и тяжело вздохнул. Грейнджер чуть наклонила голову и осторожно коснулась его губ. Волна нежности прокатилась по телу Драко, когда он ответил на поцелуй, мягко прикусывая ее нижнюю губу, проводя по ней языком, словно пытаясь распробовать.

Когда влюбленные говорят о поцелуях, они сравнивают их со сладостями. Но Драко не чувствовал ни сахара, ни меда. Зато он точно понимал, какое на вкус совершенство. Ощущал на своей щеке ее теплое дыхание, ласкал ее губы своими, стараясь не думать о том, что два снаряда в его руках способны разворотить остров.

«Три», — мысленно отсчитала Гермиона, не прерывая поцелуя.

«Два», — согласился с ней Драко, цепляя языком кончик ее языка.

«Один», — она прижалась к нему всем телом и выдохнула.

Руки Заклинателя с позывным «Хвосторога» разжались, и два снаряда устремились в Разлом. Драко обхватил Гермиону за талию, прижимая к себе настолько сильно, насколько это было возможно. Они были единым сознанием, но он хотел бы стать с ней единым телом. Гермиона соглашалась, цепляясь одной рукой за его лопатку, а пальцы второй запустив в его волосы на затылке.

«Нужно бежать, — Гермиона вспомнила о приказе Люциуса. — Иначе погибнем».

«Я погибну, целуя тебя. Отличный финал, стоит отметить».

Внизу громыхнуло, весь остров задрожал, и Гермиона вцепилась в плечи Драко, а он прижал ее к себе, хотя, казалось, крепче уже невозможно.

«Хвосторогу» подбросило, как пушинку, и опрокинуло на камни. Грейнджер разорвала поцелуй и спрятала лицо на груди у Драко. Машину кидало из стороны в сторону, било о валуны, со всех стороны сыпались камни. Попытка подсмотреть, что творится снаружи, привела лишь к головокружению, так что Драко зажмурился и уткнулся губами в макушку Грейнджер.

Последний удар, особенно сильный, больно отдался в спине, несмотря на отменные Амортизирующие чары, которые, похоже, занимали все место в кабине. Затем раздался всплеск, и звуки стали приглушенными. Драко открыл глаза.

«Хвосторога» стремительно опускалась на морское дно, а вокруг всплывали на поверхность разорванные в клочья туши Дракоров, и вода вокруг них бурлила, закипая.

— Штаб, меня слышно?

Динамик молчал. Очевидно, череда ударов и падений вывели его из строя.

— Гермиона, — прошептал Драко ей в макушку. — Все кончилось. Аппарируем.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Связи со штабом нет?

— Передатчик, кажется, сломался. Не пережил этой мясорубки. Вернемся — вручу Криви медаль за Амортизирующие чары.

— Не трать воздух. Я вымотана настолько, что не смогу аппарировать.

— Я тоже. Тогда выбираемся и всплываем. На Головной пузырь у тебя сил хватит?

Она повела палочкой, создавая подобие аквариума, и Драко сделал то же самое.  
Двери кабины оказались смяты, и Драко разрезал металл заклинанием, после чего схватил Грейнджер за руку и устремился наверх.

Морозный воздух обжег легкие.

— Я и забыл, что мы на севере, — произнес Драко, чувствуя, как стремительно холодеют ноги, и поднял палочку над водой, наколдовывая плот.

— Ты вымотан. Чары могут быть недостаточно стойкими.

— Нам хватит, чтобы отдышаться, прийти в себя и аппарировать, — усмехнулся Драко, вскарабкался на плот и вытянул из воды Гермиону. — Как насчет Согревающих чар?

— Это я и сама могу, — она слабо улыбнулась и повела палочкой. Драко словно теплым пледом укутали, но все же он подвинулся и снова заключил Гермиону в объятия.

— Мне кажется, все стало по-старому, — прошептала она. — Связь. Драко, я не слышу твоих мыслей.

— И я твоих. Видимо, энергия, питавшая синхронизацию, все же принадлежала Дракорам. Я думаю, Хагриду и Чарли должно стать теперь намного лучше без этой связи с Дракорами. Правда, и мы свою потеряли. Жаль, конечно, хотя, скажу тебе по секрету, у тебя внутри та еще эмоциональная буря.

— А ты легко раздражаешься. Но это можно пережить, — Гермиона чуть прикрыла глаза, и Драко снова коснулся ее губ. И ему вовсе не нужно было слышать ее мысли, чтобы понять, что она мысленно извиняется перед Тео.

— Отпусти его, — прошептал Драко ей в губы, убирая ото лба мокрую прядь волос.

— Обязательно, — выдохнула Гермиона и мягко поцеловала его.

***

— Сэр, они живы! Мы нашли их! Готовимся забирать в штаб.

Драко и Гермиона прервали очередной затянувшийся поцелуй и подняли головы, глядя на Билла Уизли и еще пятерых ребят, которые кружили над ними на метлах.

— Поисковый отряд номер три обнаружил экипаж «Хвостороги». Сопровождаем их в штаб, — произнес Билл в маленький передатчик — наверняка Криви по-быстрому переделал запасной от Заклинателя.

— Отлично, — донесся из небольшого динамика на поясе голос Люциуса. — Остальным отрядам прочесать окрестности на предмет выживших Дракоров.

— Хватайтесь, — двое волшебников снизились настолько, чтобы у Драко и Гермионы была возможность вскарабкаться на метлы. — Полетим или будем аппарировать?

— Мы уже два часа дрейфуем, — буркнул Драко. — Аппарировать, конечно.

«А еще нам полтора часа, как пора оказаться в постели», — подумал Драко и порадовался, что Грейнджер больше не слышит его мыслей.

Она повернулась к нему, коварно улыбнулась и подмигнула.


End file.
